Une relation plus que professionnelle
by bonesfan.forumdefan.com
Summary: Tout sa parce qu'ils ne se sont pas rappelés... M pour plusieurs scènes assez Hot... Risque de Spoilers! Réaliser par les membres de misspixie.aceboard.fr !
1. 1 ère Partie

**La toute première qui a commencé par un simple délire…**

**Par Lili **

**Posté le 03/11/2007 21:01:12**

rhooo c'est toujours moi qui m'y colle!!! bon c'est parti...

cela faisait déjà quelque semaine qu'il ne c'était pas vu, plus d'affaire!! sans s'en rendre compte les deux, brennan et booth devenaient très irritant et très insupportable au travail, leur collègue n'en pouvaient plus!!!

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 03/11/2007 21:09:44**

Brennan entra dans la salle d'autopsie pour examiner un vieux squelette non identifié qu'une de ses assistantes devait lui apporter, mais elle fut surprise et surtout énervé lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas là. Elle alla donc voir l'assistante en question...

**Brennan**: Où est le squelette que je vous est demandé ?  
**Assistante**: Euh, excusé moi docteur Brennan je n'est pas eu le temps de m'en occupé...  
**Brennan**: Si vous croyez qu'il va venir tout seul jusqu'a la salle d'autopsie vous allez attendre longtemps..  
**Assistante**: Bien je m'en occupe tout de suite docteur Brennan...

**Par Lili**

**Posté le 03/11/2007 21:24:11**

décidément Brennan était de plus en plus invivable, et c'est cette pauvre assistante qui en paix le prix, pourtant ce n'ai pas de sa faute si le Dr Brennan est en manque de son agent préféré même si celle si refuse catégoriquement de l'avoué, en réalité Booth était comme, dans un certain sens, celui qui lui permettait de s'énervé, oui de s'énervé, car le fait que ces deux la se dispute tout le temps cela permettait à brennan en quelque sorte de "décompresser", elle était à cette instant comme une droguée qui n'avait pas reçus sa dose depuis des semaine. Angela qui passait par la, vu brennan encore en train de crié elle se rapprocha :  
**ANGELA** : "sweetie est ce que tout vas bien"  
**BRENNAN** : "pas du tout!!! Impossible d'avoir ce que l'on demande, il faut tout faire par soi même ici"  
**ANGELA** : "premièrement ma chérie tu va te calmé, deuxièmement cette pauvre assistante que tu viens littéralement de détruire avait reçus un ordre du Dr Sorayan et donc ordre prioritaire, et enfin troisièmement est ce que tu sais au moins combien tu ai invivable ces dernier jour"...

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 03/11/2007 21:35:46**

**Brennan**: Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire !  
**Angela**: Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on croirait voir un rimèque du film Carrie...  
**Brennan**: Je ne connais pas ce film...  
**Angela**: Et bien c'est l'histoire d'une fille qui sous la colère tue de sang froid plus d'une centaine de ses (faisant des petits guillemets avec ses doigts) amis...  
**Brennan**: Et alors tu croit que je vais tu tué ?  
**Angela**: Non, enfin j'espère pas.. mais plutôt que tu est en colère...  
**Brennan**: Et contre qui ?  
**Angela**: BOOTH !!!  
**Brennan**: Absolument pas...  
**Angela**: Si tu est en colère contre lui et les autres parce qu'il te manque !

**Par Lili**

**Posté le 03/11/2007 21:50:28**

**BONES** : 'franchement angela je me demande ou tu va chercher tout sa!! si je suis en colère c'est par ce que j'avais demander quelque chose et sa na pas été fait voila tout"  
**ANGELA** : "j'ajouterais même que tu est en colère contre lui"  
**BONES** : "contre qui?"  
**ANGELA** : "tu sais bien de qui je parle, tu est en colère car il est pas venu te voir même si vous n'aviez pas d'affaire en cour, tu est en colère par ce qu'il ne t'a même pas appelé"  
**BONES** : "qui ta dis qu'il ne m'a pas appelé"  
**ANGELA** : "tiens tu vois que tu sais de qui je parle...si il t'avait appelé tu serais 1000 fois moins insupportable"  
**BONES** : "je préfère mettre fin à cette discution qui n'a aucun sens, je retourne au travail, car j'ai du travail"  
elle se mit a marché a vive allure en direction de son bureau et Angela la suivi  
**ANGELA** : "oui tu a du travail mais sans Booth la est tout le problème, dit pourquoi tu ne l'appelle pas"  
**BONES** : " je n'en vois pas du tout l'utilité"  
**ANGELA** : "moi j'en vois une et même plusieurs, déjà pour mes oreilles, pour hodgins car faut dire que tu me le fatigue a un point t'imagine même pas, le soir il va directement ce couché tellement il est fatigué et tu vois moi le soir je ne suis pas fatigué"  
**BONES** : "quoi?! c'est pas de ma faute si ton fiancé heu mari , heu non fiancé en faite il est quoi?"  
**ANGELA** : "change pas de discution, appelle le et tu a plutôt intérêt a te dépêché sinon..."

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 03/11/2007 22:05:59**

**Brennan**: Sinon quoi ?  
**Angela**: Sinon je l'appelle moi même !  
**Brennan**: Tu n'oserai pas !  
**Angela**: Si et je lui dirai que tu est désagréable avec tout le monde !  
**Brennan**: Non!  
**Angela**: Et qu'IL TE MANQUE !  
Angela se saisit de son téléphone  
**Brennan**: Angie me force pas a faire quelques chose que je regretterais...

**Par Lili**

**Posté le 03/11/2007 22:16:58**

**ANGELA** (tout en composant le numéro) "rappelle toi que je suis ta meilleur amie et que donc tu pourra rien faire contre moi même si ton manque vis a vis de booth atteint des sommet!!!"  
**BONES** : "Booth ne me manque pas en quel langue devrais je te le dire!!!"  
elle lui prit le téléphone des mains  
**ANGELA** : "pourquoi tu ne va pas le voir, tu n'a qu'a dire que tu passais par la ou bien que tu dois lui ramener un rapport ou autre chose invente quelque chose si tu n'est pas capable de lui dire la vérité"  
**BONES** : "tu m'a déjà vu mentir"  
**ANGELA** : "oui c'est vrai c'est une catastrophe, à part bien sur quand tu dit que la seul relation possible entre toi est booth est l'amitié, alors que voila seulement quelque semaine que vous ne vous voyez plus et regarde dans quel état tu es"  
elle allait répondre, même si elle n'avait aucune réponse réel qui fasse changer l'opinion de sa meilleur amie mais elle allait répondre n'importe quoi juste pour la contredire, mais c'est Camille qui les interrompu pour une annonce qui redonnait le sourire à bones : une nouvelle affaire enfin!!!

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 03/11/2007 22:26:47**

**Camille**: Dr Brennan je viens de recevoir un appel, nous devons nous rendre à une fête foraine où un cadavre a été découvert...

Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Brennan, j'espère que Booth sera là...

**Brennan**: Et par nous vous voulez dire ?  
**Camille **surprise: Je vous demande pardon ?  
**Angela **s'incrusta dans la conversation: Elle veut savoir si Booth sera là...  
**Brennan**: Absolument pas Angela...

Camille lança un regard interrogatif vers Angela alors que Brennan se dirigeait vers son bureau pour prendre ses affaires..

**Par lili**

**Posté le 03/11/2007 22:37:30**

Elle se demandait déjà pourquoi est ce que Booth n'est pas venu la cherché, d'habitude c'est lui qui venait la chercher pourquoi est ce qu'il n'est pas venu, il lui est peut être arrivé quelque chose, ou peut être qu'il ne voulait pas, non pourquoi il ne voudrait pas. Des milliers de question se heurtaient dans sa tête mais la principale est est-ce que Booth sera là bas? elle ressentait une drôle de sensation, une était excité, oui c'est sa excité à l'idée de le revoir, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se sentait ainsi, elle était impatiente d'y être c'est pourquoi elle se dépêcha et était déjà prête alors que le reste de l'équipe venait seulement de l'apprendre!  
Quelque minute plus tard, ils se trouvèrent sur les lieux, Brennan descendit et commença à chercher, à le chercher lorsque un agent lui demanda :  
**AGENT** : "Dr brennan vous chercher sans doute le corps"  
**BRENNAN** : "non je cherche...heu si, oui oui je cherche le corps"  
**AGENT** : "suivez moi"  
**BRENNAN** : "dite moi, est ce que..."  
elle n'eu le temps de poser LA question qui l'intriguait le plus, est ce que booth est la?, qu'elle entendait déjà. :  
**BOOTH** : "bones!!!bones!!! par ici"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 03/11/2007 22:44:48**

Lorsque que Brennan perçu cette voie, la voir, SA VOIE un profond sentiment de bien être s'installa en elle, fini le stress, fini l'impatience. Il était là elle était là, pour elle rien ne pouvait être mieux...

Et lorsque son regard croisa SON regard, elle lui sourit, lorsqu'il lui sourit elle se mis a rougir, mais pourquoi ?  
Pas le temps de se demander, il faut travailler, elle secoua sa tête une manière peut être de chasser ces pensées qui ne font que la troublée...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 03/11/2007 22:54:41**

Booth lui proposa de la ramener à l'institut. Dans la voiture aucun d'eux n'osait parlé et pourtant ils voudraient ce dire plein de chose, combien ils se sont manqué, combien ils aimaient être l'un avec l'autre. C'est Booth qui prit son courage a deux main et commença  
**BOOTH** : "comment c'était à l'institut ces dernière semaine"  
Mais brennan lui en voulais de ne pas l'avoir appelé  
**BRENNAN** : "rien de spécial, il te suffisait de passé pour le savoir"  
**BOOTH** : "quoi?!! tu n'ai pas passé non plus"  
**BRENNAN** :" j'avais beaucoup de travail, et tu pouvais m'appelé"  
**BOOTH** : "moi aussi j'ai du travail!!! et toi aussi tu aurai pu m'appelé"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 03/11/2007 23:06:22**

**Brennan**: Anthropologiquement parlant dans presque toutes les civilisations se sont aux hommes de faire le premiers pas [faisant alors son blabla habituelle sur les civilisation d'Afrique, d'Asie ou d'orient  
**Booth**: Et je suppose que nous en faisant partie..  
**Brennan**: Bien sure !  
**Booth**: Vous savez quoi, je n'est pas envie de partir sur une discution...  
**Brennan**: Une des mes discutions ?  
**Booth**: Oui, une discution sans objectivité et...  
**Brennan **le coupant: Je suis objective!  
**Booth**: Non !  
**Brennan**: Si!

Booth alla ouvrir la bouche mais il savait pertinemment que quoi qu'il dirait elle trouverai un moyen pour une foi de plus le contredire...  
Alors il se tue, se concentrant sur la route...  
La reste du trajet se fit en silence jusqu'a ce qu'ils arrivèrent enfin...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 03/11/2007 23:14:32**

(c'est ma dernière suite pour aujourd'hui chui naz donc si quelqu'un veut continué avec TiteBones si elle veut continué...)

elle descendit de la voiture, elle allait partir en direction de l'institut quand booth l'appela  
BOOTH : "bones"  
brennan ce retourna en faisant une tête qui voulais dire " je suis en colère dépêche toi"  
BOOTH : "nos disputes mon manqués"  
puis il lui fit un sourire très charmeur. Elle était ravi, car indirectement il lui avait dit qu'elle lui manquait car c'est vrai, il n'a pas dit "tu m'a manqué" mais juste "nos dispute mon manqué", elle s'en fichait elle savait parfaitement qu'il parlait d'elle, alors elle lui répondit avec un sourire  
BRENNAN : "moi aussi"  
puis repris son chemin, lui la suivait avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.


	2. 2 ème Partie

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 04/11/2007 12:36:49**

En rentrant dans le laboratoire, tous les membres du personnel qui avaient pris l'habitude de s'écarter sur le passage de l'anthropologue ces derniers jours semblèrent pousser un soupir de soulagement unanime à la vue de l'agent du FBI. Il n'était un secret pour personne que ces 2 là fonctionnaient en tandem, et ils avaient maintes fois pu constater que l'absence de l'un entraînait l'irritabilité de l'autre. A son tour, Angela vit Brennan débarquer avec Booth sur ses talons. Elle accourut, le sourire aux lèvres, lâchant tout bas à Brennan "Tu vois, j'avais raison. La prochaine fois téléphone ça épargnera des vies humaines.  
Brennan, bas également : je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire.  
**Angela** : tu m'en diras tant. "

Elle s'approcha de la table de travail où Hodgins et Zack procédaient à un combat de coléoptères des plus haletants. Evidemment, le corps n'avait pas encore été livré. Mais curieusement, si chacun redoutait la récente fureur de Brennan, elle se contenta d'un sourire.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 04/11/2007 13:56:05**

Toute l'équipe était afin réuni, toute y compris l'agent Booth.  
Ils étaient là, à attendre le corps, qui d'ailleurs était bien long à venir...

Le silence ce faisant pesant, Angela engagea la conversation...

**Angela **à Booth: Alors c'était comment le travail sans nous ?  
**Booth**: Euh, particulier...  
**Zack**: Particulier comment ?  
**Booth**: Et bien, pas de fouines, de squelettes, de cadavres décomposés, brûlés ou décapités...  
**Angela **(un sourire malicieux): On vous a manquer alors...  
**Booth **en lançant un petite regard vers Brennan: On peut dire sa...  
**Zack**: Vous aussi vous nous avez manqué agent Booth...  
**Angela **murmura: Et surtout a elle...

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 04/11/2007 14:40:16**

Brennan déclara alors qu'elle irai attendre dans son bureau. Booth la suivi. Angela attendit qu'ils soient hors de portée pour parler :"Enfin ! Je commençais à en avoir marre de ses sautes d'humeur !  
**Hodgins** : Je suis crevé moi ! je vois double à force d'étudier des insectes au microscope toutes les 10 minutes.  
Zack, qui d'habitude gardait ses états d'âme pour lui déclara qu'il dormait de moins en moins d'heures dû au travail excessif demandé par le Dr Brennan.

Dans son bureau, Bones discutait avec Booth de l'affaire.  
**Booth** : Le type a l'air d'être assez mal en point. En ce moment il a un gang de motards qui s'adonne au règlement de compte, et on a du mal à reconnaître les victimes après ça...J'espère que c'est pas ça, parce sinon il a dû souffrir...  
**  
Brennan** : je te dirai ça sans problème quand le corps arrivera.

**Booth** : Et sinon alors, quoi de neuf depuis...depuis qu'on s'est vu la dern...

Il fut interrompu par son téléphone. C'était Cullen qui leur avait casé une séance de psy dans 20 minutes.  
**Booth** : impossible on est en pleine affaire !  
**Cullen** : rien à faire. Allez y, point.

Il raccrocha contrarié, et pris bones par la manche, lui indiquant qu'ils s'en allaient.

**Brennan** : on va où ?  
**Booth** : voir Sweets. Ordre de Cullen.

A ce moment là passaient les 2 agents, avec le corps sur une civière.

**Bones** : Mon corps est là !  
Booth la poussait toujours vers la sortie tandis qu'elle se tournait vers la plateforme d'étude.  
**Brennan** : mais...? mon corps ?  
**Booth**, un petit sourire en coin : On fera des heures sup'

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 04/11/2007 15:10:26**

Booth et Brennan arrivèrent chez le psy, la secrétaire les fit s'assoirent dans la salle d'attente. L'attente fut assez brève mais les deux partenaires n'échangèrent aucun mot.  
La précédente consultation finie, les deux partenaires prirent alors place dans le bureau du psy...

**Psy**: Bonjour Docteur Brennan, agent Booth...  
**B&B**: Bonjour...  
**Psy**: Alors qu'elle est la raison de votre visite ?  
**Booth**: Cullen nous a envoyé vous voir...  
**Psy**: Et vous ne savez pas pourquoi ?  
**B&B**: Non  
**Psy**: Et bien suite à plusieurs remarques et observations de certaines personnes de votre entourage, famille et professionnel il semblerait que depuis plusieurs jours vous agissiez étrangement..

**Par lili**

**Posté le 04/11/2007 15:55:07**

**BOOTH** : "étrangement??"  
**BRENNAN** :" que voulez vous dire par là"  
**PSY** : "je pense que vous le savez, tout les deux"  
**BRENNAN** : "je crois que j'ai assez joué aux devinettes pour aujourd'hui alors si vous voulez bien être plus clair!"  
**PSY** : "très bien...d'après certain témoignage comme je vous le disait au début, votre comportement depuis quelque jours n'a fait qu'empiré, hormis vos saut d'humeur intempestive, vous deveniez tout les deux de plus en plus invivable"  
Les deux partenaire se regardaient comme si le psy parlait une autre langue indescriptible pour eux deux.  
**PSY** : "à votre avis à quoi est dû ce changement de comportement si soudain?"  
**BOOTH** : "je ne trouve pas que mon comportement est changer ces dernier jour, mais vous savez nous travaillons sur des affaires qui sont parfois à la limite du supportable je pense qu'il est compréhensible que nous perdions le contrôle de nous même"  
**SPY** : "sans doute agent booth, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause de cela..."  
brennan qui en avait plus qu'assez des sous entendue du spy, l'interrompis  
**BRENNAN** : "écouté venez en au fait!!! dite nous clairement ce que vous pensez être la cause de notre comportement même si toutefois je ne vois aucun changement"  
**SPY** : "très bien dr Brennan, depuis quand vous ne vous vous êtes pas vu tout les deux?"  
**BRENNAN** : "2 à 3 semaine,pourquoi?"  
**PSY** : "l'un a t'il appelé l'autre?"  
**BRENNAN** : "non!"  
**BOOTH** : "est ce que vous insinué que nous somme "insupportables" car nous ne nous sommes pas parlé pendant quelque semaine"  
**PSY** : "orais-je tort?"  
**BRENNAN** : "absolument, vous avez tort, je ne vois pas du tout le lien entre ces deux fait"  
**SPY** : "et vous agent Booth pensez la même chose que le dr Brennan?"  
booth regarda brennan, pour cherché une réponse, il ne vit qu'une bones très en colère, il baissa sa tête et regarda le sol tout en répondant au docteur :  
**BOOTH** : "je...je pense que oui, que notre notre changement de comportement est dû au fait que nous n'étions plus ensemble pendant ces quelques semaine, en tout cas pour moi..."

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 04/11/2007 17:46:08**

**Psy**: Le fait de la reconnaître est déjà un grand pas vers "la guérison"...  
**Brennan **le coupant: C'est vraiment n'importe quoi...  
**Psy**: Pourquoi ne pas le reconnaître Docteur Brennan...  
**Brennan **en colère: Reconnaître quoi ?  
**Psy**: Que vos sautes d'humeur sont le résultat de l'absence de l'agent Booth.  
**Brennan**: Je n'est pas de "saute d'humeur" comme vous dites  
_Petit rire de Booth_ Qui instantanément ce dit a lui même: Mon oeil oui!

_Brennan ce tourna vers Booth lui lançant un regard aussi noir qu'un conduit de cheminé..._  
**Psy**: Et comment justifier vous toutes vos crises de colères envers vos collègues et vos employés...  
**Brennan**: Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous parler !  
**Psy**: Vous surmenez vos employés et les terrorisés à telle point que certains sont terrorisés à l'idée d'aller travailler !  
_Brennan ne sut quoi dire_  
**Brennan **soupçonneuse: Je suis sure que c'est Angela qui vous a dit sa...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 04/11/2007 18:25:03**

**PSY** : "je suis désolé c'est confidentielle, mais je peux vous dire qu'ils sont nombreux, certain envisage même de quitté l'institut"  
Booth ne pû se retenir et se mit à rire, brennan n'en pouvait plus  
**BRENNAN** : "tu veux bien me dire ce qui te fait rire?"  
au regard enragé de brennan, booth arrêta nette de rire et baissa la tête  
**SPY** : "ne vous en prenez pas à lui...je pense que si vous ne faite pas d'effort dr Brennan, le situation seras de plus en plus critique que se soit pour vous ou votre entourage"  
un silence s'installa, brennan ne savait plus quoi dire elle était au pied du mur, booth la voyait désemparé il voudrait tellement pouvoir l'aidé, il voulu la rassuré, il commença à parlé comme si ils n'étaient que tout les deux, le docteur les regardait se sentant totalement exclu de la conversation, ce qui a son avis était très bien car c'est le seul moment où brennan s'ouvrait :  
**BOOTH** : "bones, écoute je vais te dire franchement, j'aime travaillé avec toi, c'est dernière semaine ont été très pénible sans toi et je pense que tu ne me contredira pas mais c'était la même chose pour toi, on ne te demande pas d'avoué un amour caché à mon égard ce qui à mon avis est totalement faux puisque nous somme que partenaire mais nous savons parfaitement que nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 04/11/2007 20:09:05**

**Brennan**: Oui c'est vrai nous ne sommes que des partenaires, le boulot de chacun dépend en partit de l'autre, afin quand nous travaillons ensemble...  
**Psy**: Parfait, bon notre séance va bientôt se terminée  
_Brennan commença à se lever, quand..._  
**Psy**: Mais pas avant que vous (pointant du doigt Brennan) disiez a l'agent Booth qu'il vous a manquer durant c'est dernières semaines et en quoi cela a altéré sur votre comportement !  
**Brennan **se résigna finalement: Oui l'agent Booth m'a manquer et c'est pour sa que j'était de "mauvaise humeur" durant ces dernières semaines...  
**Psy**: Très bien, je vous dits alors à la prochaine fois...  
**Brennan**: Qu'est ce qui vous dit qu'il y aura une prochaine fois !

Le psy a lui même: Mais il y a toujours une prochaine fois !

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 05/11/2007 13:11:43**

[mdr booth qui se fiche de Brennan

En sortant, Brennan décrocha son téléphone portable et composa la numéro d'Angela. Celle-ci décrocha au bout de 2 sonneries  
"Angela.  
**Brennan** : tu as parlé au psy ?  
**Angela** : quoi ? non !  
**Brennan** : alors quelqu'un l'a fait...c'est incroyable, y a une balance dans l'équipe ou quoi ? Tous mes faits et gestes vont être rapportés bientôt ?  
**Angela** : calme toi chérie, je vais faire ma petite enquête. En attendant tu devrais revenir assez vite, Zack dis qu'il y a des choses étranges sur le cadavre...une histoire d'os donc j'ai rien compris. A tout à l'heure.  
**Brennan** : à tout de suite Ange'. "  
Elles raccrochèrent.

**Booth** : du nouveau ?  
**Brennan** : c'est ce qu'on va voir !  
Sur ce ils montèrent dans le 4x4 de Booth.


	3. 3 ème Partie

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 05/11/2007 16:59:50**

Le docteur Brennan et l'agent Booth prirent alors le chemin avec l'institut...  
Booth conduisait (comme toujours) et tenta d'amorcer la conversation...

**Booth**: Alors je vous est manquer ? petit sourire  
**Brennan**: Rha non mais c'est pas vrai, à peine débarrassé de ce psychologue en couche culotte vous vous y remettez vous aussi !  
**Booth**: Aller Bones ne soyez pas si...cherche un mot, euh...pudique  
**Brennan**: Quoi moi pudique ?! Je ne suis pas pudique comme vous, peu importe le sens que vous donner a ce mot...  
**Booth**: Ce que je veux dire par pudique, c'est que vous ne devez pas avoir honte de montrer aux autre ce que vous ressentez...  
**Brennan**: Je ne suis pas pudique !  
**Booth**: Non bien sure ironique, et bien pourquoi avoir mis autant de temps pour avouer que je VOUS est manquer...  
**Brennan**: Eup, bah, euh ne sait pas quoi répondre  
**Booth**: Vous voyez lorsqu'on commence a aborder un sujet trop personnel vous vous braquer!  
**Brennan**: Il m'arrive de me confiée a des personnes...  
**Booth**: A qui ? Angela?  
**Brennan**: Oui!  
**Booth**: Mais c'est votre meilleure amie, c'est normale que vous lui parliez...  
**Brennan**: Pff de toute façon cela ne serait pas arrivé si TU m'avais appelé !  
**Booth**: Si tu avait tellement envis de me parler pourquoi tu ne ma pas appelé ?  
**Brennan**: Soupir

Encore un match nul...

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 05/11/2007 18:18:44**

Booth la déposa alors au Jeffersonian puis s'éloigna. A peine entrée dans le bâtiment, le téléphone de Brennan sonna. Elle décrocha, curieuse.  
"Salut Bones !  
**Brennan** : Booth ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?  
**Booth** : C'est vous qui vouliez que je vous appelle !  
Brennan, levant les yeux au ciel : mais n'importe quoi !  
**Booth** : c'est une blague Bones, relax ! Par contre, suite à notre, disons, échange de tout à l'heure, ça vous dirait qu'on se tutoie plutôt ? Depuis le temps qu'on bosse ensemble, il me semble que...  
**Brennan** : oui, on n'a qu'à faire ça. C'est bon ? Je peux retourner travailler ?  
**Booth** : ok ok, allez faire mumuse avec vos ossements, je vous rappelle tout à l'heure pour avoir des nouvelles. "

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 05/11/2007 18:25:41**

Brennan raccrocha alors son téléphone et fut rejoint par Angela

**Angela**: C'était qui ?  
**Brennan**: Pardon ?  
**Angela**: Au téléphone c'était qui ?  
**Brennan**: Euh, Booth  
**Angela**: Mais euh il ne vient pas juste de te déposé ?  
**Brennan**: Si  
**Angela**: Mais alors pourquoi il te téléphone ?  
**Brennan**: Rha pour rien...  
**Angela**: OOooookayyy... et cette séance avec le psy

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 05/11/2007 18:56:37**

**brennan** : lamentable ! Un vrai gamin ! Tout ce temps gâché pour nous faire dire ce qu'on sait déjà...la psychologie ne vaut pas un clou !  
**Angela** : qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait dire ?  
**Brennan**, hésitante à parler de ça : eh bien...des trucs sans importance...son obsession était de me faire dire que Booth m'avait manqué cette semaine...je lui ai fait plaisir en le disant très fort, et puis me voilà, échappée de son cabinet austère !  
Où sont mes ossements ?  
**Angela** : il t'a fait dire ce que tu niais ce matin je te ferais remarquer...  
**Brennan** : sans importance. Ah, Zack ! Alors, c'est quoi le fait étrange à propos de ces os ?

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 05/11/2007 20:03:58 **

**Brennan**: Alors Zack c'est quoi le "truc" étrange avec les ossements ?  
**Zack**: Et bien (désignant du doigt), après avoir nettoyer les os j'ai remarquer de multiples trous sur différents ossements.  
- Au niveau des 2 tibias, des 2 fémurs, sur les 2 humérus, sur les 2 radius et les 2 cubitus...  
**Brennan **intriguée: Ils sont dus a quoi ?  
**Zack**: (montrant un trou au microscope), vous voyez les striures a l'intérieur ?  
**Brennan**: Ah oui, il a été torturé...  
**Zack**: Exactement, ont lui a troué les membres avec probablement une perceuse...  
**Hodgins**: Ahhh sa doit faire mal...  
**Brennan**: Okay je vais appelez Booth pour le prévenir..

**Par lili**

**Posté le 05/11/2007 23:15:11**

**ZACH** : "je crois que vous devriez entendre sa avant dr brennan"  
**BRENNAN** : "...quoi donc?"  
**ZACH** : "cet os là n'appartient pas à cette victime ce qui veux dire..."  
**HODGINS** : "...que nous avons une autre victime!!!"  
le dr brennan ce retira dans son bureau pur prévenir booth  
au téléphone  
**BRENNAN** : "allô booth?"  
**BOOTH** : "bones, dit moi pour me rappelé aussi rapidement je doit vraiment te manquer"  
**BRENNAN** : "tu n'es vraiment qu'un gamin booth"  
**BOOTH** : "c'est pour ça que je te manque!"  
**BRENNAN** : "je te rappelle que toi aussi tu as dit que tu ne pouvais plus te passé de moi"  
**BOOTH** (bafouillant) : "je..je ...ne je n'ai jamais dit sa"  
**BRENNAN** : "mais bien sur...quoiqu'il en soit notre affaire deviens plus compliqué, tu vas devoir venir ici, nous n'avons pas qu'un meurtre sur les bras mes deux"  
**BOOtH** : "comment sa deux?"  
**BRENNAN** : "hummm tu veux vraiment savoir la preuve scientifique qui nous prouve cela (se moquant de lui) tu n'est peut être pas si irrécupérable"  
**BOOTH** : "peut être mais s'il te plaît dit le moi dans une langue que je comprenne et pas avec tout ton jargons scientifiques"  
**BRENNAN** : "il y a juste un os qui n'appartiens pas à ce corps mais a un autre que l'on va devoir retrouvé"  
**BOOTH** : "écoute je peux pas passé te prendre on se rejoint au resto comme d'hab"  
**BRENNAN** : "ta faim c'est ça"  
**BOOTH** : "trop!! mais comme je n'ai pas envie que tes squelettes me coupent l'appétit"  
**BRENNAN** : "très bien je prend un taxi, j'y serais dans une quinzaine de minute...gamin"  
elle raccrocha avant d'avoir une réponse avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 05/11/2007 23:41:04**

Brennan entra dans le petit restaurant, elle se tourna d'abord vers leur table habituelle, mais pas de Booth, elle scruta alors le reste du resto mais elle n'aperçu pas Booth.  
Elle se dirigea vers leur table et s'y installa, une serveuse approcha...  
**Serveur**: Bonjour docteur Brennan que puis je vous servir aujourd'hui ?  
**Brennan**: Euh je vais prendre un verre de vin svp...  
**Serveuse**: D'accord...

La serveuse servi Brennan qui attendait toujours Booth, un quart d'heure passa toujours pas de Booth, elle commanda un autre verre de vin, après 20 minutes toujours pas de Booth.  
Brennan commençait à s'inquiéter, ce n'était pas le genre de Booth de lui poser un lapin. Elle décrocha son portable et appela Booth,

Un bip, deux bip; trois bip, répondeur...  
Elle essaya une nouvelle fois, sans résultat...

30 minutes plus tard, et un 3ème verre de vin Brennan décida de partir, elle paya l'addition et pris un taxi vers l'institut...  
Le taxi la déposa devant l'institut, et elle était quelque peu, comment dire éméchée...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 06/11/2007 14:39:05**

Brennan rentra dans l'institut lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Angela elle compris de suite qu'il était arrivée quelque chose a Booth :  
**ANGELA** : "ma chérie, cam t'attend dans ton bureau, elle doit te dire quelque chose d'important"  
Après avoir entendu cela elle fila droit à son bureau sans ce retournée au appel inquiet d'angela. Elle rentra comme une furie et posa demanda immédiatement à camille ce qu'il se passait :  
**BRANNAN** : "où est Booth? comment vas t'il" il le dit d'un ton en colère comme SI Camille était responsable alors qu'il n'en est rien  
**CAMILLE** : "écoutez Dr brennan, vous devez vous calmé booth va bien, enfin il est juste un peu amoché..."  
**BRENNAN** : "ou est t'il?!"  
**CAMILLE** : "hôpital st marie..."  
elle n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que brennan était déjà dans sa voiture.  
brennan conduisait comme booth en colère...

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 06/11/2007 15:14:42**

[DSL pour sa me je peu pas m'empêcher y a trop une opportunité qui s'offre a moi et sa va être délirant

Brennan se dirigeait a vive allure vers l'hôpital St Marie, ne se souciant absolument des autres conducteurs ou de la limitation de vitesse...  
Brennan était tellement focalisé sur Booth qu'elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'une voiture de police lui faisait signe de se ranger sur le bord de la route...  
C'est lorsqu'une deuxième voiture arriva qu'elle repris ses esprits et s'arrêta...  
Les policiers sortirent de leurs voitures..

**Policier 1**: Sortez vos mains par la fenêtre !  
Brennan s'exécuta..., deux policiers la rejoignit la faisant sortir du véhicule...  
**Policier **(1 ou n'importe): Vos papiers svp..  
**Brennan**: Ecouter je suis presser mon partenaire et à l'hôpital...  
**Policier **(1 ou n'importe): Vous rouliez au dessus de la limite autoriser !  
**Brennan**: Je vous est dit que mon partenaire, qui est d'ailleurs un collègue a vous en quelques sortent mais en plus grader est à l'hôpital...  
**Policier **(1 ou n'importe): Vous vous moquez de moi euh, Mme Brennan ?  
**Brennan**: C'est Docteur Brennan.. Et non je ne me moque pas de vous...

Pendant ce temps un autre policier farfouilla dans le sac de Brennan quand il trouva son arme...  
**Autre policier**: Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous vous trimbaler avec une arme mme Brennan ?  
**Brennan**: Docteur Brennan, et comme je vous est dit je travail pour la police...  
**Policier**: Avec qui ?  
**Brennan**: Le FBI  
**Policier **peu convaincu: aH ouai pourtant vous avez pas l'allure des agents du FBI...  
**Brennan**: Je ne suis pas un agent ! Je suis anthropologue judiciaire...  
**Autre policier**: Vous avez bu DOCTEUR Brennan ?  
**Brennan**: Non! Oui juste un peu..  
**Policier**: Et bien nous allons faire un petit test pour voir votre taux d'alcoolémie...  
_Aller Brennan qui souffle dans le ballon"_  
**Policier**: Ohoh 0.7 g, je suis désolé mais nous sommes obligé de vous arrêter...  
**Brennan **commençant a s'énervée: Mais mon partenaire est à l'hôpital je doit aller le voir !

Brennan fut emmener au poste et arrêter pour excès de vitesse, conduite en état d'ivresse, menace sur agent et refus d'arrestation...

Elle y passa toute la nuit, quand sur les coup de 7h30 une voie familière la tira de son sommeil...

: Hey Bones réveiller vous...  
**Brennan**: Heinn quoi... Booth mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici, vous ne deviez pas être à l'hôpital ?  
**Booth**: SI mais je suis partit contre avis médical quand j'ai su que tu t'était encore mis dans le pétrin...  
**Brennan**: Merci, alors je suis libre ?  
**Booth**: Oui pour cette fois mais la prochaine sera la bonne...  
**Brennan**: Je suis désolé..  
**Booth**: Bon j'ai promis de retourné à l'hôpital vous savez au cas où...  
**Brennan**: Ah okay, et tu croit que je vais pouvoir récupérer mon arme ?


	4. 4 ème Partie

**Par lili**

**Posté le 06/11/2007 15:29:13**

**BOOTH** : "tu te fiche de moi, tu est un danger public avec une arme, et si tu continue c'est moi qui te remet en cellule!"  
**BRENNAN** : "mais..."  
Booth fit semblant d'avoir mal et se tordit de douleur...  
**BRENNAN** : "hoo, mince excuse moi, je...je ne t'ai même pas demander ce qui t'était arrivé, je te ramène a l'hôpital"  
Booth c'était endormi dans la voiture, c'est pourquoi le trajet ce fit en silence pour une fois! arrivée a l'hôpital, booth c'est fait remonter les bretelles par les médecins, il retourna à sa chambre et brennan à littéralement supplié les médecin pour pouvoir rester avec lui encore un peu voir toute la soirée heureusement pour elle booth n'était pas présent pour voir sa "bones" supplié quelqu'un.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 06/11/2007 16:04:38**

Brennan entra dans la chambre de son partenaire, et elle fut choquer par deux chose:

N°1: Bon déjà de trouvé Booth a moitié nu, a moitié enfin disons torse nu, sa blouse rabattu sur ses hanches... (il a quand même un sous vêtement petite vicieuse)

n°2: Tous ces bleus, et ces lacérations présentation sur son torse, ses bras et ses jambes...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 06/11/2007 16:28:27**

brennan se racla la gorge pour montrer sa présence, booth mit rapidement la chemise malade et entra dans le lit en essayant d'éviter son regard plus ou moins interrogateur...  
**BRENNAN** : "que c'est t'il passé?"  
elle était debout prés du lit  
**BOOTH** : "rien d'important"  
**BRENNAN** : "je suis ta partenaire non?  
**BOOTH** : (il eu un sourire) "exacte mais..."  
**BRENNAN** : "tu me le dit sinon plus jamais j'avouerais..."  
**BOOTH** : "t'avouera?"  
**BRENNAN** : "tu le sait très bien, comme ce matin, du fait que pendant ces dernière semaine..."  
**BOOTH** : "ho oui je me souviens, et pour rien au monde je ne l'oublierais"  
il se regardèrent intensivement avant qu'il reprenne la parole :  
**BOOTH** : "... avant de venir au resto, Cullen m'a demander de passé voir un endroit que l'un de nos indict nous avis suggéré car il y avait vu un gang qui y trafiquait, c'est de ma faute je n'aurais pas du y allé seul"  
**BRENNAN** : "c'est vrai c'est de ta faute!"  
**BOOTH** : "mais...mais"  
**BRENNAN** : "je suis ta partenaire, tu aurais pu m'appelé, d'ailleurs c'est une phrase qui reviens souvent je trouve! J'aurais pu t'aider!!"  
**BOOTH** : "rhoo bones"  
**BRENNAN** (qui s'énerve et hausse le ton) : "comment ça rhooo bones, il aurait pu te tué!! est ce que tu te rend compte au moins de la frayeur que j'ai eu!!"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 06/11/2007 17:29:23**

Instantanément Bones ravala ces paroles, elle venait de lui dire, elle venait de ce confié à lui...  
Booth resta quelques peu troublé suite aux paroles de "sa partenaire"

Bennan: Alors qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ?  
Booth racla se gorge et commença sont récit

- Je m'y suis rendu...  
- J'ai trouver le gang en question  
- J'ai voulu m'approcher de plus près en attendant les renforts  
- Mais je me suis fait surprendre par derrière  
- Un mec ma frappé, ont s'est battu puis 2 autres mes sont arrivés et puis encore 2 autres...  
- Au final j'ai perdu le math

**Par lili**

**Posté le 06/11/2007 23:04:37**

**BRENNAN** : "tu vois j'aurais été la tu n'aurais pas perdu"  
booth lui souri pensant qu'elle disait pas pour le faire, mais fit une grimace lorsqu'il vi qu'elle était très sérieuse  
**BRENNAN** : "quoi?"  
**BOOTH** : "rien"  
il eu un court instant de silence, puis brennan pris la chaise pour s'asseoir et se mit près du lit :  
**BRENNAN** : "quand est ce que tu sort?"  
**BOOTH** : "je pense demain, si je me tiens tranquille"  
**BRENNAN** : "sa va...enfin je veux dire rien de grave"  
**BOOTH** : "normalement non, pourquoi?"  
**BRENNAN** : "heu...heu par ce que...j'ai vu les différente contusion que tu avais sur..."  
**BOOTH** : " si c'est mon corps que tu voulais admirez bones il suffisait de me le demander ( avec un sourire moqueur) j'aurais dit oui"  
**BRENNAN** : "je n'en doutes pas"  
**BOOTH** : "que veut tu dire par la"  
**BRENNAN** : "et bien je...rien d'important" elle était prête a lui sortir toute sa théorie anthropologique sur le male alfa et tout ce qu'il sent suit mais préféra ne pas terminé cette journée en dispute, elle s'était vraiment inquiété pour lui elle ne voulais pas "l'incendié" et lui faire perdre un autre match en tout cas pas maintenant

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 06/11/2007 23:23:45**

Booth se contenta également d'un sourire. Un silence relativement long menaçant de s'installer, Brennan proposa d'aller chercher des plats à emporter chez le chinois, et de revenir manger ça avec lui devant une quelconque série TV. Ils passèrent la soirée devant "Lost", Brennan félicitant le personnage de Jack pour avoir réalisé un massage cardiaque parfait [je parle en connaissance de cause: c'est le premier que j'ai qui était bien fait, tous les autres à la TV ne sauveraient pas une personne. Ils s'endormirent devant la TV, Brennan à moitié affalée sur Booth.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 07/11/2007 01:37:45**

Le lendemain sur les alentours de 6h00 Booth fut réveillé par le passage des plusieurs infirmières. Doucement il entrouvrit ses paupières, il ne lui fallu que quelques minutes pour émerger de ce sommeil, Booth entrepris de se lever doucement mais il fut surpris lorsqu'il sentit quelques chose ou plutôt quelqu'un peser sur son bras gauche. Il baissa son regard et trouva le bras et la tête de sa chère partenaire qui s'était endormie après avoir pris appui sur le redore du lit...

Devrai je la réveillé ? D'un coté elle semble si paisible, je sens la chaleur de sa peau contre celle de mon bras et puis qui sait ce qu'elle pourrai me faire si je la réveillait a 06h00 du matin...

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 07/11/2007 10:18:14**

Il n'eut pas de temps de se poser d'autres questions qu'un agent du FBI, un bleu certainement, entra trombe dans la pièce. Booth lui lança un regard noir : Brennan se réveillait.

"Euh, Agent Booth ? Agent Frickles. On a du nouveau sur Portobello Road. Un autre type comme le premier. Mais il a l'air plus décomposé. On m'a envoyé vous prévenir pour que vous appeliez vos fouines, bien que je ne sache pas pourquoi vous avez besoin de fouines.

Booth : ok. Bon, retournez là bas, j'arrive dès que possible.

Brennan avait ouvert les yeux. Elle se demanda l'espace de quelques secondes où elle était, désorientée. Mais le contact de sa main avec celle de Booth lui rappela qu'elle avait passé la nuit ici...avec lui.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 07/11/2007 12:51:46**

Doucement elle se releva, croisant le regard amusé de Booth..

Booth: Bonjour petit sourire  
Brennan encore dans les vapes: Bonjour  
Booth: Bien dormis ?  
Brennan amusée: Assez (se recoiffant le mieux possible)  
Booth: Faut dire vous avez bon oreiller...  
Brennan: Il est quelle heure ?  
Booth: Vers les 6h15...  
Brennan: Hein, les criminelles ne dorment jamais ou quoi...

Le médecin coupa cours à la discution...  
**Docteur**: Bonjour agent Booth, docteur Brennan...  
**B&B**: Bonjour...  
**Booth**: Alors je vais pouvoir sortir ?  
**Docteur**: Euh je suis désolé agent Booth mais pour votre santé il est préférable que vous resté encore au moins une journée...  
**Booth**: J'ai du boulot !  
**Docteur**: Agent Booth c'est votre santé qui est en jeu  
**Booth**: Mais... [Brennan le coupa, puis déposa sa main sur la sienne  
**Brennan**: Booth ne t'inquiète pas je vais me débrouillé toute seule...

Brennan encra son regard dans celui de Booth...

**Booth**: D'accord, mais faites attention !

**Par Bonesfan55**

**Posté le 09/11/2007 20:20:04**

brennan : je croyais qu'on se tutoyais ? je ferai de mon mieux.  
booth : vu comme je te connais ...  
brennan : Quoi? je voulais dire que sans mon arme ça va être dur!  
Booth : Dites tout de suite que sans MOI ça va être dur ! sourire charmeur  
Sur ces mots brennan quitta booth avec un certain regret, mais aussi avec une furieuse envie de mettre au trou le plus vite possible ceux qui avait osé lui faire ça!

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 09/11/2007 21:39:21**

Elle se précipita sur le parking de l'hôpital et gagna rapidement son appartement afin d'enfiler une tenue plus adaptée. Malgré le dégoût profond qu'elle avait pour les ensembles de sport, elle savait très bien qu'aller sur le terrain en tailleur-escarpins était plus que risqué.

Sur ce, elle gagna le FBI et pu convaincre le bleu qu'elle avait déjà vu à l'hôpital qu'elle pourrait participer. On lui donna un gilet pare-balles, et quand le coordinateur de l'équipe l'assigna à un poste "médiocre", elle rouspéta pour être aux premières loges et "botter les fesses de ces ordures" comme elle le disait.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 09/11/2007 21:56:40**

Une chose lui vient alors a l'esprit, deux objectifs pour une mission.

Tout d'abord une arme,  
Puis l'action

1. il me faut une arme!  
Brennan se concentra, ou trouver une arme ?  
Une petit sourire de malice apparu sur ses lèvres, mais bien sur j'ai réussi une foi pourquoi pas encore...  
Elle se tourna vers le bleu qu'elle avait manipuler quelques minutes auparavant, avançant dangereusement vers lui...  
**Brennan**: Hey, il me faut une arme !  
**Bleu**: C'est impossible!  
Elle assombrissa son regard qui glaça et terrorisa le pauvre bleu  
**Brennan**: Comment croyez vous que l'agent Booth va réagir quand il saura que vous m'avez laisser sans arme lors d'une intervention!  
**Le bleu**: Il va me remercié!  
Brennan tressailli,  
**Bleu**: L'agent Booth ma dit qu'il ne fallait surtout pas vous donner d'arme!  
**Brennan**: Quoi! pensant: il va me le payer, mais rien n'est encore fini!  
**Brennan**: Donner moi une arme ou vous allez le regretter!  
**Bleu**: L'agent Booth ma aussi prévenu pour sa!  
**Brennan**: Sa quoi ?  
**Bleu**: Les menaces...  
**Brennan **pensant: GGGrrr Booth tu va le regretter!

Le bleu se tourna et partie à l'encontre d'un de ces collègues, croyant avoir battu celle qu'on surnomme la partenaire de l'agent Booth...  
Mais brennan avait plus d'une flèche a son arc, car si il y a bien une chose que les familles d'accueil lui avait permis d'apprendre c'était voler..  
Elle baisa son regard vers sa main,  
**Brennan **pensant: mission fini maintenant l'action!

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 09/11/2007 22:11:34**

[ptdr !

Elle se saisit du revolver qui pendait à la ceinture du jeune agent sans même qu'il y fasse attention, et le glissa dans sa veste de sport. Elle avança près du coordinateur demandant quand est-ce qu'ils allaient y aller, et fut déçue de devoir attendre encore une demi-heure. Elle trépignait. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait toujours méprisé les actes de vengeance, mais que là justement, c'était presque ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire ! En elle-même, elle croisait presque les doigts pour qu'elle ait à utiliser son arme en légitime défense, pour que les sales brutes qui avaient démoli Booth payent avant de recommencer...elle n'ignorait pas que la recrudescence de détenus dans les prisons faisait qu'ils sortaient bien avant la date prévue, et récidivaient presque aussitôt...

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 09/11/2007 22:25:41**

Un quart d'heure passa, les équipes se mettais en place, mais aucune de ces places n'était pour elle, pendant une dizaine elle reflechissa comment elle allait bien pouvoir elle aussi participer "au jeu"  
La demi-heure t'en attendu découla, les équipes était fin prêtes, mais ce que personnes ne remarqua c'est qu'une intrus particulièrement énervé et surtout armé c'était comment dire, incrusté dans la partie...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 09/11/2007 23:16:46**

ils s'apprêtaient à passé à l'action, et les instruction pour brennan étaient clair : ATTENDRE DEHORS. Mais voila brennan aimait l'action hors de question pour elle d'être à l'écart, c'est pourquoi elle s'aventura avec eux! Tout les agents étaient en position, puis soudain leur coordinateur leur donna le feu vert pour rentrer et il rentrèrent armes en mains! Brennan ne pouvait pas s'en empêché c'était plus fort qu'elle, elle les suivait mais a son plus grand malheur elle ne pu voir la fin elle se prit dans l'épaule un balle, puisque les autres ripostaient au coup de feu des agent du FBI, c'est ainsi qu'elle s'évanoui et se retrouva à l'hôpital.

Forte heureusement la balle avait traversé l'épaule sans faire de dégât. Lorsqu'elle se releva, elle vit Booth :  
BRENNAN : "hum, qu'est ce que je fais là? et toi tu est sortit de l'hôpital?"  
BOOTH : "non je ne suis pas sortit de l'hôpital et toi comme d'habitude tu n'a pas suivit les ordres, tu as reçu une balle, mais tout vas bien...bones combien de fois va falloir que je te le dise?!!"  
BRENNAN : "qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre alors si tu n'es pas sortit?" (elle faisait tout pour qu'il ne lui fasse pas la moral)  
BOOTH : "on t'a affecter à la même chambre que moi, au moins j'aurais l'oeil sur toi"


	5. 5 ème Partie

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 09/11/2007 23:34:12**

[ahhhhhh ptdrxxl

**Brennan **gémissant: Ah non misère..  
**Booth**: Et oui tu ne pourras pas y échapper !

Elle se redressa, essaya plutôt car la douleur lui "brisa" les os du bras lui extorquant un long gémissement de douleur  
Puis y réussi ne sachant pas vraiment comment après plusieurs tortillement plutôt douloureux...

**Booth**: Je t'avais dite d'être prudente !  
**Brennan**: Je l'est été!  
**Booth **ironique: Bien sure, allez arme au poing interpeller des meurtriers sans pitié!  
**Brennan**: J'avais un gilet et une...  
**Booth**: Arme!  
**Brennan**: Ouai..  
**Booth**: Dont je me demande comment tu la eu!  
**Brennan**: On me la prêter...  
_Booth regarda insistant_  
**Brennan**: Okay je l'est "empreinté"  
_Booth regard encore plus insistant_  
**Brennan**: Okay je l'est voler!

**Par lili**

**Posté le 10/11/2007 11:53:22**

(mdr j'avis beaucoup hésiter à la mettre dans la même chambre sa me tentait trop lol)

Ils furent interrompu par le docteur qui voulais regarder la cicatrice du Dr Brennan :  
DR : "bonjour! alors comment vont nos petit héros?"  
BOOTH : "moi très bien, mais le DR brennan pas terrible"  
BRENNAN : "je peux tout à fait répondre toute seul! non je vais très bien"  
DR : "je vais voir sa, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, je vais regarder votre cicatrice?"  
Brennan s'assit, booth était à coté d'elle, elle allait retirer sa chemise malade puis s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit que booth ne bougea pas!  
BRENNAN : "tu permet?"  
BOOTH : (bégayant) "heu..oui..oui bien sur"  
il retourna à son lit, le Dr tira le rideau qui les séparait, mais voila le Dr ne tira pas jusqu'au bout et booth en s'étirant un peu sur son lit il pouvait voir Brennan de dos. Elle rabaissa sa chemise malade sur ces cuisses, le Dr l'examinait, booth regardait son dos nu...

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 10/11/2007 13:00:26**

[voyeur!

Pendant ce temps derrière le rideau,

Le docteur examina la blessure du Brennan  
**Docteur**: Pas d'infection, bon début de cicatrisation...  
**Brennan**: Rien de grave ?  
**Docteur**: Non vous avez eu de la chance! La balle est entée prés de l'aine,est passer sous la clavicule et est ressortit en évitant votre omoplate!  
**Brennan**: Petit soupir  
**Docteur**: Votre épaule vous fait elle souffrir ?  
**Brennan**: Oui!  
**Docteur**: Alors nous allons augmenté la dose de morphine!

**Par lili**

**Posté le 10/11/2007 13:09:54**

le dr les quitta, booth n'avait pas pu se retenir d'écouté il savait qu'elle souffrait et il se sentait responsable, il retira le rideaux qui les séparait et s'approcha d'elle, elle était encore assise, ils se regardèrent il approcha lentement sa man prés de l'épaule de brennan, ou elle avait été touché. Brennan compris qu'il voulait voir la blessure, doucement il descendit juste l'extrémité de la chemise malade laissant apparaître la cicatrice. En la voyant il se senti très mal, ne pouvant accepté que ce corps qui était pour lui si parfait puisse avoir ceci. elle ne le quitta pas des yeux :  
BRENNAN : "c'est beaucoup moins méchant que sa en à l'air"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 10/11/2007 13:20:43**

Booth s'en voulait, au cause de lui, la femme qui partageait presque sa vie aurait pu mourir..  
**Booth**: Pourquoi tu y a été ?  
**Brennan**: Quoi ?  
**Booth**: Pourquoi tu a été avec les équipes d'intervention pour arrêter ces types ?  
**Brennan**: parce que... parce qu'ils t'ont fait souffrir, ils aurait pu te tuer!  
**Booth**: En tu croit que risquer ta vie y aurait changer quelques chose ?  
**Brennan**: Au moins sa m'aurait soulagé, faire disparaître cette colère qui coulait dans mes veines..  
**Booth**: Et moi j'aurais fait quoi sans toi ?

**Par Bonesfan55**

**Posté le 10/11/2007 14:57:11**

Brennan : je ne sais pas ! Et moi ? qu'est ce que j'aurais fait s'ils t'avais eu ? hein ? tu crois pas que moi aussi je tiens à toi ??  
oups je crois que j'en ai trop dit!  
Booth resta bouche bée elle venait enfin de lui avouer une partie de ses sentiment envers lui.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 10/11/2007 15:43:25**

Booth et Brennan restèrent là a se fixer, ils avaient franchi une limite, là limite entre l'amitié et l'amour...

L'ambiance était plutôt froide, est une petite brise de gène et de remords vagabondait a travers la chambre...

Aucun mot de brisa ce silence juste des regards, jusqu'a ce que une femme entra,

Femme: Bonjour, je viens pour heu mme Brennan,  
Brennan décrochant son regard de celui de Booth: Heu oui Dr Brennan c'est moi!  
Femme: Je viens pour votre dose de morphine

L'infirmière avança de Brennan puis injecta la morphine dans sa perfusion...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 10/11/2007 17:32:12**

elle se retira, laissant bennan et booth. Booth regardait brennan qui partait peu à peu dans son sommeil, devait t'il répondre à ce que brennan venait de lui dire ou faire comme si de rien était? il ne pouvait pas rester comme sa, il devait lui dire :  
BOOTH : "je...temperence je t'interdit de me refaire une tel frayeur, je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un puisse te faire du mal et ce n'ai pas parce que tu est ma partenaire mais beaucoup plus que sa"  
brennan le regardait avec une envie de le prendre dans ces bras malheureusement la morphine agissait déjà et elle ferma les yeux doucement avec un sourire aux lèvres. Booth l'embrassa sur le front. Que se passera t'il à son réveil? comment allait elle réagir? il ne savait pas mais en tout cas il était ravi de lui avoir enfin avoué plus ou moins ce qu'il ressentait. Il se sentait libéré.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 10/11/2007 19:04:44**

Plus de 5 heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'injection de Brennan, Booth en avait profité pour faire un petit tour dans l'hôpital...

Puis il se retrouva prés du petit centre commercial de l'hôpital, aliments, vêtements, fleurs, peluches..  
Il hésita puis y entra, vagabondant dans les différents rayons il tomba nez en nez avec un petit truc qui le fit sourire, un petit porte clé en forme de squelette avec écrit en petit "Bones"...

Booth su immédiatement qu'il fallait qu'il lui achète,  
Booth au vendeur: Combien le porte clé ?  
Vendeur: 10 $  
Booth lui donna,  
Vendeur: Un paquet ?  
Booth: Oui svp!

Booth alla repartir vers sa chambre quand il passa devant le petit fleuriste de l'hôpital, il entra regardant autour de lui...

Fleuriste: Bonjour je peu vous aidez ?  
Booth: Heu oui je voudrai une rose svp!  
Fleuriste: Qu'elle couleur ?  
Booth avec un petit sourire: Rouge!

Booth reprit alors la direction de sa chambre, une rose dans une main et un petit cadeau dans l'autre..

**Par lili**

**Posté le 10/11/2007 19:19:45**

Lorsqu'il revient il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Brennan dans la chambre, elle ne serait pas partit comme même? non? elle en ai capable! mais non elle aurait pas fait sa! se dit t'il un peu inquiet. Il alla à la rencontre d'une infirmière pour lui demander !  
BOOTH : "excusez moi, il y avait une femme dans la chambre 405 savez vous où est-elle?"  
INFIRMIERE : "on ne vous a pas dit"  
BOOTH (il sentit une grosse boule à la gorge, la tension montai) : "non! me dire quoi?!"  
INFIRMIERE : "nous l'avons emmener, elle a reçus une dose de morphine trop forte et..."  
à ces mot booth l'empoigna violemment et commença à crié :  
BOOTH : "où est t'elle! dites moi ou elle est!!!!"  
INFIRMIERE : "je vais vous demander de vous calmer monsieur et de me lâchez immédiatement! votre amie est en bas, vous pouvez l'attendre dans la salle juste à coté! elle n'a que quelque examen à faire de toute façon on ne peux rien faire seulement juste attendre que l'effet de la morphine passe en espérant qu'il n'y auras aucune lésion au cerveau"  
BOOTH : "est ce que vous êtes en train de me dire qu'elle est dans le coma à cause de quelqu'un d'incompétent qui travail dans vos service!!!"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 10/11/2007 20:13:36**

Deux passèrent, entre temps Booth avait appelez les fouines de Brennan. Qui avaient bosser sur les cadavres laisser par le gang en question permettant enfin de les faire arrêter pour de bon!  
Au finale seul Angela avait put allez rejoindre Booth a l'hôpital..  
Au bout de 2h30 un médecin arriva,

**Medecin**: Mr Booth ?  
**Booth**: Oui c'est moi  
**Medecin**: Je me suis occupé de votre amie, euh le docteur Brennan..  
**Booth**: Alors qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?  
**Médecin**: Et bien votre amie a fait une réaction secondaire dut à un surdosage de codéine...  
**Booth**: Et c'est grave ?  
**Médecin**: Elle a développé un œdème pulmonaire qui devrait avoir totalement disparu dans quelques jours, il va donc falloir la garder ici pendant au moins 2 à 3 jours...

Booth et Angela furent soulagé,

Angela: Ont peu la voir ?  
Médecin: Oui mais elle est toujours inconsciente et intuber...

Le médecin partie, Booth et Angela se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Brennan...

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 11/11/2007 20:41:02**

Booth et Angela avancèrent jusqu'à la porte. Le service de réa était sombre et plutôt glauque comparé au couloir où ils étaient quelques minutes auparavant. Booth jeta un coup d'oeil à travers le store et aperçu Brennan, un gros tuyau sortant de sa bouche. Angela s'engouffra dans la pièce, tandis que Booth, pétrifié, restait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il avait du mal à supporter la vue de bones dans cet état. Elle qui quelques heures auparavant plaisantait gaiement sur le vol d'une arme à un agent fédéral était maintenant inconsciente sur un triste lit d'hôpital, contrainte de respirer à travers un appareil des plus compliqués.

Angela se retourna, et vit le malaise de Booth :

Angela : venez...  
Booth : Angela, je...  
Angela : venez, s'il vous plaît ! Ne me laissez pas seule avec elle, je ne pourrai pas retenir mes larmes. Et je crois qu'elle a plus besoin de vous que de cet appareil.

Booth céda et vint s'asseoir de l'autre côté de lit. Les rôles étaient inversés, pensa-t-il.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 11/11/2007 20:54:06**

Angela approcha du lit de sa meilleure amie, doucement elle porta de son a sa joue la caressant délicatement, pour ensuite doucement rabattre les cheveux de celle-ci derrière son oreille,

Angela: Je t'en pris ne me laisse pas, pas après tous sa...

Les larmes commencèrent a monter a furent et à mesures que leurs souvenirs partagé lui revenait à la mémoire...  
Leurs rencontres, leurs disputes, les soirées en boite de nuit, les discution sur les hommes...

Malgré son combat intérieur Angela ne put retenir plus longtemps les sanglot qu'elle retenait, Booth s'approcha d'elle hésitant quelques instant puis la pris dans ses bras pour la consolée...

Booth: Ne t'inquiète pas elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir!

**Par Lizou **

**Posté le 11/11/2007 20:58:00**

Angela pleura encore plus. A ce moment là, les machines firent des bruits inquiétants, et une horde d'infirmières débarqua afin de pratiquer une réanimation. Malgré son peu de connaissance en médecine, Booth savait ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il resta stoïque quelques instants puis senti monter en lui une fureur des plus fortes. Il bouscula une première infirmière peu vivace puis commença à hurler sur les autres pour qu'elles réaniment correctement son amie. Face à leur incompétence, Booth tenta le tout pour le tout : il lui fit lui même un massage cardiaque !

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 11/11/2007 21:16:32**

Il s'approcha du lit de sa partenaire, bousculant l'infirmière se trouvant à la place qu'il convoitait...  
Les infirmières avait déjà légèrement rabattu la blouse de Brennan laissant apparaître la naissance de sa poitrine cachant néanmoins le reste..[bah quoi pudeur oblige!, n'en pèche sa aurait été marrant

Doucement il déposa un index sur le bas de son sternum l'autre au niveau de la fourchette sternale (c'est sa il me semble, euh enfin le haut du sternum quoi) ses deux pouce se rejoignant au milieu de ce segment invisible, puis il déposa enfin ses mains pour pratiquer le massage, les premiers gestes furent timide craignant d'y aller trop fort et de lui brisé des côtes...

Puis rapidement il pris le bon rythme pendant qu'une infirmière ballonnait la jeune femme...

Rapidement 5 minutes passèrent puis le bip continu se stoppa en deux bip, enfin il avait réussi est était revenu...

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 11/11/2007 21:29:29**

Booth respira : elle était sauvée ! Angela, qui avait assisté à la scène se détendit également, laissant toujours échapper des larmes. C'est alors qu'un léger toussotement se fit entendre. Brennan se réveillait. Booth était debout à côté du lit, et empêcha les infirmières de s'approcher : elles avaient déjà failli la laisser partir, pas question qu'elles fassent encore une bêtise. Après tout, c'était l'une d'entre elles qui lui avait injecté trop de morphine !

Brennan ouvrit, les yeux. Elle était désorientée du fait du décor différent de sa chambre précédente, et également par la présence de 5 infirmières, d'Angela en larmes et de Booth sur les nerfs debout à côté d'elle en chemise d'hôpital.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 11/11/2007 21:48:12**

Rapidement elle retomba dans l'inconscience, elle devait dormir son corps le lui faisait sentir...

Plus de 5 heures s'étaient écroulés depuis toutes l'équipe de Brennan c'était retrouvé a l'hôpital...

Puis la nuit tomba, les visites furent finies mais Booth reste au coté de Brennan qui était toujours dans un sommeil profond...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 11/11/2007 21:56:17**

Pour son plus grand bonheur elle se réveilla enfin! il sauta de son lit pour être prés d'elle :  
BOOTH : "hey, comment te sens tu?"  
BRENNAN : "heu...je sais pas trop, pourquoi tu fais cette tête je n'ai reçus qu'une balle rien de méchant, c'est pas comme si j'allais mourir"  
à ces mot booth ne pû retenir une de ces larmes, il souri  
BOOTH : "oui"  
BRENNAN : "il c'est passé quelque chose? j'ai l'impression d'avoir rater un épisode...attend je me souviens avoir vu Angela, elle pleurait, mais pourquoi?"  
BOOTH : "temperence"  
BRENNAN : "pas de bones?!la je suis sur qu'il c'est passé quelque chose, alors?"  
BOOTH : "une infirmière t'a sur dosé la dose de morphine, j'ai failli de perdre et cette fois-ci tu as vraiment frôler la mort bones...je crois que si tu continue sur ce chemin mon pauvre petit coeur va lâché, tu ma fait deux frayeurs en une journée, c'est plus que ce qu'il ne peux supporter"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 11/11/2007 22:00:40**

Hoo c'est mimi, j'ai une question on peu aller jusqu'ou dans la fic ? je veux dire relation B&B ???

**Par lili**

**Posté le 11/11/2007 22:02:46**

ben comme vous voulez moi NO LIMITE (ptdr) je suis ouverte a tout si tu veux qu'il se saute dessus dans le lit d'hôpital et que l'infirmière arrive sa me pose aucun problème (PTDR), de toute façon dés que l'on arrivera au maximum de cette fic on aura cas recommencer

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 13/11/2007 18:38:30**

j'ai subi un horrible cours de chimie, et j'ai passé toute l'heure et demie à essayer de trouver la suite pour cette fic...sans succès...jusqu"à il ya 2 minutes !

Booth était toujours assis sur le bord du lit. Le silence allait encore s'installer. Brennan risqua alors sa main, qu'elle posa sur la sienne. Son bras la faisait souffrir, mais combien avait-elle attendu qu'un moment de ce genre arrive ? Un instant dans lequel ils étaient si proches sans même se toucher, juste ...leurs sentiments.  
Les sentiments...elle qui avait toujours cherché à les laisser de côté...mais là, elle devait faire face. Il avait été là, et serait toujours là, quoi qu'il arrive. Il était hors de question qu'elle le lâche, au sens propre comme au figuré.

**Par lili**

**Posté le 13/11/2007 18:44:33**

BRENNAN : "il va falloir que l'on parle"  
BOOTH : "pour l'instant repose toi"  
BRENNAN : "dit moi tu me le promet, hein on parlera je dois te dire..."  
il plaça son index sur sa bouche  
BOOTH : "je te le promet, repose toi maintenant"

deux semaines s'écoulèrent

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 13/11/2007 18:53:53**

2 trèèèès longues semaines. Brennan avait été placée en congé maladie, et ses collègues s'étonnaient de ne pas la voir débarquer à l'improviste. Angela avait bien tenté de la cuisiner au téléphone puis chez elle, mais rien ne semblait clocher chez brennan si ce n'est une étrange bonne humeur...

FLASH BACK

BRENNAN : "il va falloir que l'on parle"  
BOOTH : "pour l'instant repose toi"  
BRENNAN : "dit moi tu me le promet, hein on parlera je dois te dire..."  
il plaça son index sur sa bouche  
BOOTH : "je te le promet, repose toi maintenant"

Booth l'avait laissée ainsi , bouche bée, pendant 2heures. 2 heures pendant lesquelles elle n'avait pas dormi, voulant à tout prix trouver les mots pour leur discussion à venir. Brennan avait abouti à cette conclusion : elle verrait bien le moment venu. Seulement voilà : le moment commençait à tarder ! Booth ne répondait pas au téléphone, donc elle devait se résoudre à attendre. Encore 15 minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir se balader dans l'hôpital (contre l'avis des médecins, c'est tout bones XD ), Booth pointa le bout de son nez à travers l'encoignure de la porte entre ouverte.

Booth : Bones ?

**Par lili**

**Posté le 13/11/2007 19:25:12**

il entra et vit bones devant la fenêtre :  
BOOTH : "comment te sens tu aujourd'hui"  
Brennan, dans ces pensé ne l'avais pas entendu :  
BOOTH : "bones tout vas bien?"  
BRENNAN : "hein? quoi? oui oui tout vas bien"  
BOOTH : "t'en est sur? ta pas l'air dans ton assiette"  
BReNANN : "je réfléchissais"  
BOOTH : "hé bien arrête car sa te fais une tête d'enterrement"  
il eu un petit sourire mais qui disparu très rapidement lorsqu'il vit que brennan n'avait pas réagit son humour et qui restait toujours perplexe. Elle s'asseya sur son lit, il se mit prés d'elle.  
BOOTH : "que se passe t'il?"  
BRENNAN : "je t'ai dit tout à l'heure que l'on devait avoir une discution"  
BOOTH : "exacte, mais il ne faut pas t'inquiété pour ça, on à tout notre temps, on pourra..."  
elle l'interrompit  
BRENNAN : "tout de suite"  
BOOTH : "de quoi tout de suite"  
BRENNAN : "il faut que je te le dise maintenant, que l'on parle maintenant"  
BOOTH : "très bien...je t'écoute"  
BRENNAN : "hé bien ça concerne...sa concerne, enfin tu vois"  
BOOTH : "pas trop non"  
BRENNAN : "je...je veux que l'on parle de nous"  
BOOTH : "ha"  
Brennan fit une tête comme si elle était déçus de sa réponse, si on pouvait appelé cela une réponse, il le remarqua et se repris rapidement  
BOOTH : "je veux dire par la, que je comprend mieux ton anxiété, il ne faut pas bones, dit moi clairement ce que tu as envie de me dire, tu sais très bien que je serais toujours la pour toi, tu peux te confié à moi sans aucun problème"  
BRENNAN : "hé bien...nous avons étudié avec le Dr sweets, pas que je considère la psychologie comme une science exacte bien au contraire mais disons que sa m'aide à exprimé ce que je veux te dire...donc je disais que l'on a étudié avec lui notre partenariat, et à minte reprise, il a essayer de nous faire avoué une chose, même si on a réussi à chaque fois a trouvé des explications qui étaient selon moi très convaincante..."  
elle s'arrêta un instant lorsqu'elle senti sa main sur la sienne, booth savait parfaitement ce qu'elle allait dire mais il voulait l'entendre :  
BRENNAN : (elle pris son air de scientifique)"il mettait en évidence avec différent moyen qui était ma foi très efficace, la possibilité d'une attirance mutuelle, une attirance qui n'était pas seulement sexuelle...enfin selon moi"  
elle attendait sa réponse, son coeur battait aussi vite que celui de booth, comment devais t'il réagir, il commença à réfléchir aussi rapidement qu'une calculatrice, puis soudain il fit le vide dans sa tête, se rapprocha lentement de tempérence, mais oublia trés rapidement qu'ils étaient à l'hôpital, l'embrassa fougueusement! Brennan se demanda comment avait t'elle pu résisté jusqu'a aujourd'hui; il la fit basculé en arrière...


	6. 6 ème Partie

**Par Bonesfan55**

**Posté le 13/11/2007 19:44:18**

puis il continuèrent comme ça jusqu'a ce qu'il se séparèrent a bout de souffle tempérence fut la première à rompre le silence qui commençai dangereusement a s'installer entre eux.  
T je...je t'aime dit elle dans un souffle .  
B et moi donc !!! et il put retenir plus longtemps cette envie qu'il avait de l'embrasser.  
Tempérence réussi à s'arracher quelques secondes aux lèvres de Booth juste pour lui dire :  
T je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me passer de ça pendant si longtemps!  
alors qu'il l'allongeai sur son lit :  
B Et tu n'as encore rien vu !

**Par lili**

**Posté le 13/11/2007 20:38:50**

ils furent interrompu par une infirmière :  
INF : "le docteur vous avait demandé du repos et non de l'exercice intensif dr Brennan"  
booth repris immédiatement sa place  
FIN DU FLASH BACK

Ce matin elle devait retourné au travail, elle était anxieuse, elle ne voulait pas divulgué sa relation plus que explosive avec booth, il arriva par derrière, l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.  
BOOTH : "alors prête à reprendre du service"  
BRENNAN : "je ne veux pas qu'on en parle aux autres, du moins pas pour l'instant"  
BOOTH : "de quoi?"  
BRENNAN : "de nos...comment disait déjà l'infirmière"  
BOOTH : "exercice intensif"  
BRENNAN : "c'est ça, faut dire qu'elle n'a pas tord" (léger sourire d'une brennan satisfaite)  
BOOTH : "...hum serais un compliment?"  
BRENNAN : "à ton avis?"  
BOOTH : "je pense que oui, alors mettons mes talent en pratique"  
BRENNAN : "ce n'ai pas l'envie qui m'en manque mais...revenons à ce que je disais pas un mot?"  
BOOTH : "très bien, je préfère que l'on reste le plus discret possible (sourire charmeur) enfin on essaiera du moins"  
BRENNAN : "surtout sa il t'arrive l'envie de te confié à quelqu'un fait le avec n'importe qui mais pas angela, si tu ne veux pas que sa apparaisse en première page du TIMES demain matin"  
BOOTH : "aucun doute la dessus"

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 13/11/2007 21:12:31**

ptdr !

Pour ce premier jour de reprise, Booth la déposa devant l'institut. Alors qu'elle enfilait sa blouse, l'équipe entière resta abasourdie : Brennan venait de sourire au type du courrier qui venait de faire tomber un paquet sur elle ! Une chose que jamais elle n'aurait laissé passer, même avec une fièvre délirante ! Angela abandonna Hodgins "Ya anguille sous roche".

Elle alla voir Brennan qui jetait un oeil aux dossiers sur son bureau.

Angela : Hello Sweetie ! Comment ça va alors ? Plus trop mal au bras ? J'ai trop de trucs à te raconter ! Et toi aussi sûrement !

Brennan : mon bras va bien. Je n'ai rien de passionnant à te dire, mais vas y, j'écoute tes ragots.

Angela : toi d'abord. Alors, raconte un peu ce séjour à l'hôpital ? Booth a mis tellement de gardes que j'ai même pas pu passer l'ascenseur !

**Par lili**

**Posté le 13/11/2007 22:48:50**

BRENNAN : "tu connais booth"  
ANGELA : "non...dit moi tu à l'air de mieux le connaître"  
BRENNAN : "que sous entend tu encore angela"  
ANGELA : "rien du tout...alors ces deux semaines de "vacances" comment était ce?"  
BRENNAN : "excellente"  
ANGELA : "excellente?"  
BRENNAN : "qu'ais je dit encore?"  
ANGELA : "tempérence, pour toi les vacances c'est synonyme de calvaire...à moins que..."  
BRENNAN : "à moins que quoi?"  
ANGELA : "temp' tu me promets que si jamais il c'était passé quelque chose entre toi et booth tu me le dirai hein? tu ne me ferais tout de même pas ça?"  
Brennan fût sauvé par Camille qui arriva dans son bureau  
CAMILLE : "angela j'ai besoin de toi pour ta machine...tu sais...ton..."  
ANGELA : "angelator"  
CAMILLE : "oui c'est ça, je vais chercher les document nécessaire dans mon bureau, on se retrouve en bas...heu DR brennan je vous y attend aussi...ravi que vous allez mieux"  
BRENNAN : "merci"  
camille fila à son bureau, angela s'apprêtait à partir  
ANGELA : "tu viens?"  
BRENNAN : "vas y je te rejoint j'ai quelque papier à signer"  
An gela la quitta, brennan alla fermé la porte de son bureau et à peine la poigné lâché, voila que la porte s'ouvre, et qu'une personne la pousse contre le mur en claquant la porte.  
BRENNAN : "booth qu'est ce que tu fais là"  
BOOTH : "toi et moi, maintenant, tout de suite et ici"  
les deux tourtereaux eurent du mal à ce séparé  
BRENNAN : "hors de question"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 13/11/2007 23:09:49**

Booth: Pourquoi  
Brennan: Parce qu'on pourrai nous surprendre!

Booth se rapprocha a nouveau dangereusement vers elle, 1 pas, 2 pas puis 3 en arrière et bientôt elle se retrouva coincer entre un mur et des bras musclé posté de chaque coté de sa tête...  
Booth approcha lentement sa bouche de celle de Brennan, la tension devenait de plus en plus palpable...  
Booth voulait a tout prix la faire craquer, et le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que Brennan ne restait pas sans réaction face a ce corps littéralement coller au sien...

Mais elle sentit ses jambes défaillir quand elle sentit les lèvres de son partenaire parcourant le creux de sa clavicule...  
Rapidement la température entre les 2 partenaires augmenta d'un voir deux crans !!

Sans compter sur le fait que Hodgins se dirigeait vers le bureau de sa supérieur et collègue...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 14/11/2007 18:44:53**

Il passa lentement sa main sous le pul de brennan pour pouvoir sentir sa peau si douce, elle frissonna à son contacte, il parcourai son corps de baiser et elle sentait son coeur battre plus vite encore à chaque baiser. ILs oublièrent qu'il était dans le lieu de travail de brennan et non dans sa chambre, c'est le vacarme de zack qui les fit revenir à la réalité. Zack avait fait tombé tout un plateau de matériel en bas provoquant des cris de mécontentement de la part de ces collègues.  
BRENNAN : "il faut que l'on trouve une solution"  
BOOTH : "tu dit que tu es malade"  
BRENNAN : "quoi, tu m'a déjà vu malade"  
BOOTH : "je sais j'ai besoin de toi pour une enquête"  
BRENNAN : "oui bravo et dans mon rapport pour cam je dirais que j'ai retrouvé le corps d'un fantôme?!"  
BOOTH : "et bien trouve une solution car moi..."  
BRENNAN : "tu crois que je suis dans quel état?"

**Par lili**

**Posté le 15/11/2007 15:14:17**

(je sais normalement c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui doit prendre la suite mais en faite j'ai une idée et en plus je n'ai rien à faire)

Jack en passant devant le bureau du Dr brennan s'arrêta un instant, frappa puis entra  
HODGINS : "ho DR brennan, angela et le dr sorayan vous attendent pour la configuration, hey Booth qu'est ce que tu fais la?"  
BRENNAN : "merci hodgins"  
BOOTH : "et toi tu n'ai pas censé étudié tes coléoptère?  
hodgins eu un léger sourire, sachant qu'il était venu au mauvais moment, même si il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait entre eux il ce doutait qu'il gênait un peu. Brennan commença à partir :  
BRENNAN : " tu m'appelle, faut que j'y aille" elle l'embrassa et partit, booth resta quelque minutes dans son bureau, peut être espérait-il qu'elle revienne. au bout d'une vingtaine lui vint une idée.  
Brennan était en plein travail puis booth débarqué en trombe dans la salle.  
BOOTH : "bonjour tout le monde"  
BRENNAN : "heu...qu'...qu'est ce que tu fait la?"  
il la pris par le bras et l'entraîna avec lui en expliquant rapidement pourquoi il l'emmenait  
BOOTH : "allé bones, nous avons une séance avec le psy, c'est urgent, c'est un ordre de Cullen, le psy a réussi à ce libéré exprès pour nous il nous attend, promis je vous la ramène tout de suite après."  
Le reste de l'équipe resta bouche bé! tout le monde ce demandait ce qu'il venait de ce passé, pas sur le fait que booth vienne l'enlever de cette manière car il le fait tout le temps, mais c'est surtout pour son enthousiasme d'allé à une séance de psy alors que d'habitude il a horreur de ça.  
BRENNAN : "attend j'ai beaucoup d travail, il est hors de question que j'aille voir ton psy"  
BOOTH : "qui ta dit qu'on allait au psy?" avec un sourire charmeur "puis ce n'ai pas que mon psy! Allez on va chez moi"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 15/11/2007 17:06:11**

Rapidement ils arrivèrent au parking, Booth se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers sa voiture suivi de très près de sa partenaire et amante...  
Arriver près de sa voiture Booth sentit une main l'agrippée par le col de sa chemise le retournant et le propulsant contre la paroi de la voiture..

Brennan se jeta littéralement sur lui, s'emparant avec fougue de ses lèvres. Booth en profita pour subtilement passer ses doigts sous le pull de sa partenaire... Une chose en n'entainant une autre Booth décida de prendre le dessus, retournant Brennan qui se retrouvez coincer entre une portière et homme au physique avantageux.  
Les baisers commencèrent a se faire ardent et les caresses plus intimes. Chacun extorquant multiples gémissements à l'autre...  
Décidemment c'est deux là ne semblaient pas pouvoir se contrôler, mais un chose était sur pour eux ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi...

Brennan: Seeley [gémissementpas ici...  
Booth: C'est toi qui a commencé..

Brennan reposa son partenaire d'un bras puis se dirigea vers la portière passager. Booth mis le contact... [se trajet va être long...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 15/11/2007 17:34:32**

arrivé à son appartement, ils rentrent dans l'ascenseur, se retenant de ne pas se jeter de dessus, mais à la sonnerie de l'ascenseur qui leur indiquait qu'ils étaient arrivé il l'attrapa par le bras pour la faire sortir et la plaqua contre la porte de son appartement pour l'embrasser avec fougue comme jamais tout en cherchant la bonne clef dans son trousseau qui en comptait des dizaines, Brennan faisait ressentir son impatience, il lâcha ces lèvres pendant quelques secondes, et rentra en trombe, tout en la prenant par le bras. Il la tira et la plaqua contre la porte mais cette fois ci du bon coté, il parcourait son corps de baiser tout en retirant sa veste,ils retirèrent leur chaussure pour les faire voler dans l'appartement, c'est une malheureuse lampe qui en paya le prix. Brennan s'agrippa à son cou, il la souleva, elle l'entoura de ces cuisses, et commença à lui ouvrir sa chemise, il passa ses mains sous le pull de son amante comme si il découvrait son corps pour la première fois, ils se dirigèrent, à tâtons dans la chambre tant convoité...

cela faisait une heures qu'ils étaient dans le lit à réfléchir à ce qui venait de ce passé, c'était merveilleux comme toute les fois, mais ils sentaient bien que plus ils le faisaient plus c'était intense. Elle se tourna vers lui :  
BRENNAN : "va falloir vraiment que l'on prennent rendez vous avec le psy"  
BOOTH : "pourquoi?"  
BRENNAN : "booth je sais que tout sa t'excite vraiment, moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais je ne pense pas que l'excuse du psy marchera à tout les coups"  
BOOTH : "on en trouvera bien d'autre"  
BRENNAN : "la n'est pas la question, si on arrive même pas à se contenir on ne va vraiment plus pourvoir travaillé"  
BOOTH : "faut pas croire c'est du travail" (avec un sourire moqueur)  
BRENNAN : "booth!"  
BOOTH : "je ne veux pas le mettre au courant"  
BRENNAN : "pourquoi?"  
BOOTH : "parce qu'il aura gagné, sa fait des mois et des mois qu'il nous bassine avec ça..."  
BRENNAN : "oui bah heureusement qu'il la fait" (un petit sourire de satisfaction)  
BOOTH : "...et je veux pas qu'il gagne"  
BRENNAN : "et bien temps pi pour toi, tu ravale ton orgueil et on lui raconte tout"

(par contre si c'est possible, moi je ne veux pas qu'il disent qu'il ne peuvent pas ce mettre en couple parce qu'il sont du FBI et que le règlement l'interdit, ou que se soit le psy ou Cullen qu'ils le disent, pour moi rien ne leur interdit d'être ensemble)

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 15/11/2007 17:49:20**

Ils s'étaient lancés dans un nouvelle étreinte quand soudain une sonnerie se fit entendre... le portable de Brennan...

Celle-ci réussissa a s'extirpé des bras qui la retenait, cherchant son téléphone... Mais il faut le dire, le fait que leurs affaires étaient éparpillé a travers tout l'appartenant rendit ceci assez périeu...

Une sonnerie: Aller sortit des bras de Booth, se leva important un drap au passage [quoi que la voir gambader nue dans l'appartement serait vraiment une pure crise de rire!

Deuxième sonnerie: Elle tournait sur elle même cherchant d'ou pouvait bien venir le bruit...

Troisième sonnerie: Elle fit voler la chemise précédemment porté par Booth qui recouvrait sa veste, fouillant les poches pour trouver son portable!

Elle décrocha espérant que la personne n'aie pas raccroché...

Brennan: Allllo ???  
Brennan: Ah Angela c'est toi...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 15/11/2007 18:01:22**

ANGELA : "oui, heu nous avons un petit problème avec notre affaire est ce que tu a terminer avec le psy?"  
BRENNAN : "le psy?"  
ANGELA : "oui le psy, vous êtes bien chez le psy?"  
BRENNAN :"..."  
ANGELA : "vous aviez un rendez vous, pris au dernier moment"  
BRENNAN : "ha oui oui exact, on viens de terminer on arrive, enfin booth me ramène j'en ai pour une petite demi heure"  
ANGELA : "une demie heure, il est même pas a dix minute d'ici en voiture"  
BRENNAN : "les bouchons"  
ANGELA : "à 15h de l'après midi?"  
BRENNAN : "..."  
ANGELA : "bon je dois te laisser, on m'attend alors dépêche toi sweety, ha oui j'oubliais tu te prépare on aura une longue discution toute les deux et hors de question que tu te défile ce soir tu dîne avec moi"  
BRENNAN : "j'ai déjà prévus quelque chose pour ce soir"  
ANGELA : "de mieux en mieux, tu décommande et aucune excuse, ce soir rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêché de te parlé, à toute à l'heure"  
elles raccrochèrent, brennan commença à chercher ces vêtement et c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire :  
BOOTH : "qu'est ce qu'il y a?"  
BRENNAN : "on a besoin de moi à l'institut, je dois y allé"  
BOOTH : "ta quoi de prévus ce soir?" (sourire moqueur)  
BRENNAN : "arrête de rire notre soirée tombe à l'eau"  
BOOTH : "quoi?"  
BRENNAN : "je crois que je vais devoir tout dire à angela"

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 16/11/2007 18:29:11**

Brennan posa son téléphone puis se dirigea vers un vêtement à priori à elle. Elle s'habilla à toute vitesse puis Booth la raccompagna au Jeffersonian. En chemin, ils avaient conclu que Brennan pourrait parler à Angela, mais que les autres n'auraient droit qu'à "les séances de psy ne vous regardent pas".

**Par lili**

**Posté le 16/11/2007 19:00:56**

Après avoir terminer avec le petit problème qu'avait rencontré ces collègues, en faite pas si petit que sa puisqu'il leur a fallu la fin de la journée et début de soirée pour le résoudre, brennan se dirigea vers son bureau, elle appela booth pour lui dire qu'elle serait assez longue avec son amie et que s'il voulais il pouvait rentrer chez lui, mais booth était assez patient et préféra l'attendre chez elle.  
angela arriva dans son bureau :  
Angela : "tu est prête on y va, c'est moi qui t'invite"  
Brennan : "non c'est moi, surtout après ce que je vais te dire il faudra bien que je me fasse pardonner de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt"  
Angela : "attend attend si c'est en rapport avec ta santé je ne bouge pas d'ici tu me le dit tout de suite ici!!!"  
Brennan : "mais non t'inquiète pas tout vas bien"  
Angela : "sur? hein?"  
Brennan : "certaine d'ailleurs je pourrais même dire que c'est le contraire"  
elles arrivèrent au royal dîner ou booth avait l'habitude de l'emmener, elles s'intaillèrent et commandèrent  
ANGELA : "au moins tu va nous faire gagner du temps"  
BRENNAN : "quoi?"  
ANGELA : "oui d'habitude je dois te tirer les vers du nez mais la sa va être plutôt rapide; limite je suis déçus car j'aime bien te tenir tête"  
BRENNAN : "si tu veux je peux tout a fait..."  
ANGELA : "tu plaisante vas y, avant sa concerne qui? "  
BRENNAN : "hé bien en faite sa c'est passé à l'hôpital"  
ANGELA : "tu a rencontré un homme tout à fait charmant et tu ne peux plus te passé de lui c'est ça?"  
BRENNAN : "heu...on peux dire sa comme ça, en faite cette personne on la connaît toute les deux"  
ANGELA : "hooo non me dit pas que ce n'ai pas johnatan, franchement je trouve qu'il est pas du tout fait pour toi, et excuse moi il pas très sexy, il est collant il parle trop et..."  
BRENNAN : "non c'est pas lui, cette personne est beaucoup beaucoup mieux et je la parle sur un plan purement sexuel"  
ANGELA : "halala mais dit moi sa doit être un dieux car toi pour te satisfaire au lit faut être vraiment expérimenté et encore"  
BRENNAN : "angela! c'est vrai que booth est très expérimenté, d'ailleurs pour t dire vrai..."  
elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit son amie viré au bleu  
BRENNAN : "angela tout vas bien, angela?"  
ANGELA : "deux petite seconde, faut juste que j'essai d'assemblé les mot que tu viens de dire, rassure moi je ne suis pas folle c'est bien le nom de booth que j'ai entendu"  
BRENNAN : "...oui"  
ANGELA : "s'il te plait pince moi"  
BRENNAN : " angela!"  
ANGELA : "j'y crois pas, sa dure depuis plus de deux semaine et c'est maintenant que tu me le dit!"  
BRENNAN : "désolé, mais faut dire que c'était assez excitant le fait de le cachez à tout le monde, d'ailleurs je te préviens bouche cousu"  
ANGELA : "je vais essayer"  
BRENNAN : "angela!"  
ANGELA : "dit moi tout à l'heure tu n'était pas chez le psy?"  
BRENNAN : " (un sourire au coin des lèvres) pas du tout"  
ANGELA : "rhooo c'est génial, je vais pouvoir participé au plan d'évasion, je pourrais vous aidez à vous évadé"  
BRENNAN : "oui d'ailleurs on a un petit problème...comment dire...on a un peu de mal à ce...contrôlé"

chui désolé j'ai un peu trop écrit mais j'était tellement dans le truc, désolé

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 16/11/2007 21:23:28**

(mdr j'adore quand tu peux pas t'empêcher d'écrire XD )

Angela : vous...contrôler ? Tu veux dire ...?

Brennan : difficile de se contenir quoi...je vais pas te faire un dessin.

Angela arborait un petit sourire amusé : Ok...je comprends la SOUDAINE séance de psy...Au fait, le psy il le sait ? Parce que lui c'est sûr qu'il va le voir !

Brennan : ça c'est un problème qu'on va devoir régler...je sais pas si booth pourra se retenir très longtemps d'arranger un rdv entre son poing et le visage du Dr Sweets

**Par lili**

**Posté le 16/11/2007 22:31:01**

ANGELA : "comment ça?"  
BRENNAN : "sa fait des mois qu'il nous bassine avec le fait qu'il se passe quelque chose entre nous, et la on va le lui apporter sur un plateau d'argent, alors il est pas content car son égaux en prend un coup, mais il a pas le choix on lui racontera tout c'est le seul qui puisse nous aidé à nous contenir"  
ANGELA : "et si il y arrive pas"  
BRENNAN : "on va bien fatigué"  
elle se mirent à rire. Elles passèrent un très bon moment toutes les deux, elle n'ont pas vu le temps passé. Brennan rabacha une dizaine de fois à angela qu'elle ne devait rien raconté au reste de l'équipe, puis elles rentrèrent.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 16/11/2007 22:54:22**

le lendemain matin au Jeffersonian Angela apporta un café à Brennan les deux amis s'installèrent sur le sofa de celle-ci...  
Elles discutaient de tout et de rien jusqu'a ce que Angela entra dans LE sujet!

Angela: Alors il est comment ?  
Brennan: Coment quoi? prend une gorgée de café  
Angela: Booth au lit!  
Brennan sursauta, surprise de la question de son amie avala de travers..  
Brennan: Trop occupé a tousser  
Angela: Aller Sweetie, moi je te TOUT dit sur Jack..  
Brennan: Se racle la gorge (elle se laisse aller à la timidité, oula elle a plus changer qu'elle ne l'avait cru!)  
Brennan: Et bien il est, euhh.. Plutôt actif...  
Angela taquine: Heinhein actif, actif rapide ou actif très actif ??  
Brennan: Disons que c'est un bon tireur...


	7. 7 ème Partie

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 17/11/2007 17:26:32**

**ATTENTION AVERTISSEMENT POUR LES PLUS JEUNES !!!!!!!**  
**Flash Back**

Fin de la soirée, Brennan n'attendait qu'une seule chose retrouvée Booth…

Le taxi la déposa devant chez elle, elle s'engouffra dans le hall d'entrer et pris l'ascenseur, direction son appartement où il l'attendait depuis des heures. Enfin elle y était.

Elle entra, et fut surprise d'apercevoir des pétales de roses étaler sur le sol, la pièce était sombre simplement éclairer par quelques bougies scintillantes… Elle franchit le seuil de la porte, un large sourire illuminant son visage…  
Elle suivi le chemin que semblaient formé les centaines de pétales, l'entrée, le salon, elle déposa son sac et se débarrassa de sa veste. C'est d'un sourire amusé qu'elle continua son exploration, elle se stoppa devant la porte de sa chambre, fin du voyage…

Elle se fixa quelques secondes, déposa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit…  
Doucement elle entrouvrit la porte jetant un œil le cherchant dans la pièce mais rien alors elle se décida à finalement ouvrir la porte et entrer, là aussi il y avait ajouté sa petite décoration, lumière éteinte, bougies scintillantes, tout était là sauf lui ! Elle tourna sur elle-même espérant le trouvé mais rien, elle fit demi-tour pour retourner dans la salon mais elle fut stopper lorsqu'il apparut devant elle la faisant sursauté.

Brennan : Hey, tu ma fait peur !  
Booth : Excuse moi se n'était pas mon but…

Il la colla contre le mur et délicatement il déposa ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune femme, les premiers baisés était pur et délicat, mais rapidement il se fraya un cheveux entre les lèvres de Brennan venant caressé sa langue avec la sienne…  
Brennan se fraya un chemin sous la chemise de Booth caressant du bout des doigts les reins de celle-ci qui avait abandonné ses lèvres pour venir déposer milles baiser sur son coup.  
Très rapidement les corps s'échauffèrent, les baisers se firent plus ardents et les caresses plus sensuelles. Booth entreprit d'enlever le haut de Brennan commençant ensuite a déposé de brûlant baiser sur le creux de sa clavicule pour décentre dangereusement vers la naissance de sa poitrine lui extorquant multiples plaintes et gémissements…  
Brennan qui s'était quelque peu égaré dans ses pensées sous les douces caresses de Booth entreprit a son tour de le dévêtir mais avec bien moins de délicatesses, elle agrippa la chemise de celle-ci et d'un geste violent fit sauté tous les boutons…  
Ils étaient a égalités enfin presque, Booth avait reprit ses caresses faisant a nouveau monter la jeune femme a l'extase qui voluptueuse remonta sa jambe contre celle de Booth. Sentant ce contact inopportun il posa sa main sous la cuisse de la jeune femme la remontant contre sa hanche. Mais pour Brennan c'était de trop, elle pouvait sentir toute l'attention que lui apportait Booth contre sa hanche… Elle entoura de son bras le coup de Booth, pris appui et entoura ses jambes autour de ses hanches, direction le lit…

Booth finit par la faire coucher sur le lit et se positionna au-dessus d'elle, commençant à embrasser tendrement son cou délicat, tout en glissant ses mains le long des flancs de celle-ci. Sa peau est si douce… Brennan serrait Booth dans ses bras et caressait sensuellement son dos nu et des épaules, pouvant ainsi sentir chacun de ses muscles se contracter. Ils finirent par se déshabiller rapidement, impatients de sentir la peau nue de l'autre. Booth n'omis aucune parcelle du corps de Brennan, déposant baisers et voluptueuses caresses…

Ayant atteint le summum du self control Booth pénétra doucement Brennan, lentement, voulant ressentir au maximum la douce sensation, et poussa un long gémissement rauque qui contrastait avec la plainte plus aigue de la jeune femme. Il commença ensuite à se mouvoir tendrement en elle, nouant ses doigts aux siens avec amour et l'embrassant encore et encore. Brennan répondait à chacun de ses baisers, à chacune de ses caresses, à chacun de ses mouvements de hanches, accentuant leurs plaisirs.

Booth reprit ardemment les lèvres de Brennan, sentant une nouvelle vague de plaisir le submerger, et gémit contre sa bouche. La jeune femme s'accrocha à ses épaules, sentant la jouissance l'envahir, et se mit à crier le nom de son bel amant, toujours un peu plus fort. Leurs cris se répercutaient dans toute la chambre… Quand l'orgasme se fit sentir, leurs deux corps se cambrèrent l'un contre l'autre, se tendant sous le plaisir, et leurs noms fusèrent avec force de leurs lèvres. Booth lui déposa de doux baisers sur tout le visage avant de s'écarter d'elle pour s'abattre à ses côtés, reprenant son souffle par la même occasion. La soirée ne fait que commencer…

**Fin du Flash Back**

**Angela**: OUhhhha, un bon tireur comme tu dit...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 17/11/2007 18:44:12**

BRENNAN : "au début c'était très physique maintenant j'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose...je n'arrive pas à le décrire"  
ANGELA : "serais ce des sentiment qui font surface?"  
BRENNAN : "..."  
ANGELA : "je veux dire que tu fais l'amour avec lui pas seulement par ce qu'il est excellent, enfin avec toi c'est bien probable...mais regarde si on te présentait un autre homme aussi performant que booth tu ne ressentira pas autant de plaisir car c'est avec booth que tu veux être"  
BRENNAN : "peut être"  
ANGELA : "et votre petit problème si on peut appeler sa un problème"  
BRENNAN : "si booth rentre maintenant dans mon bureau je ne te dit même pas ce que je suis capable de faire"  
ANGELA : "j'en conclu qu'il n'est toujours pas résolu"  
BRENNAN : "on a pris rvd avec le psy cette après midi"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 17/11/2007 19:26:55**

Brennan passa toute sa matinée a travailler sur des vieux dossier, Booth passa la chercher a l'institut

Cherchant Brennan il se dirigea vers Angela,

**Booth**: Tu sais ou est Bones on a RDV chez Sweets ?  
**Angela**: Euh dans son bureau _repense au bon tireur et forcement AU problème_  
**Booth**: Merci _[commence a aller vers son bureau_  
**Angela **se postant devant lui: Attend je vais venir avec toi!  
**Booth**: ... _ne comprend pas pourquoi et un peu déçu quand même_  
**Angela **en souriant: Je voudrai pas que tu lui saute déçu...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 17/11/2007 19:39:30**

BRENNAN : (n'a pas encore vu angela derrière) "booth pourquoi tu fais cette tête?"  
ANGELA : (se montrant) "peut être par ce que je suis là"  
BOOTH : "tu était obligé de lui parler de ça?"  
BRENNAN : "c'est ma meilleure amie puis elle aurait pû nous aidé pour...tu vois"  
BOOTH : "pas vraiment non...(sourire charmeur) on y va on a rdv dans une demi heure"  
ANGELA : "heuuu vous avez bien rdv c'est pas encore une combine pour..."  
BOOTH : "non angela ce n'est pas une combine même si j'aurais préféré"  
Brennan et Angela se regardèrent en souriant comprenant que booth n'était pas ravi de déclaré sa "défaite" au psy

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 17/11/2007 20:24:08**

Brennan et Booth partirent, direction le psy...

Pendant ce temps au Jeffersonian,

La vie au Jeffersonian était plutôt calme, pas de nouvelle affaire, juste des vieux dossier. Alors bon le monde tournait au ralenti chacun faisant des trucs par si par là...  
Et Angela s'était assise près de son cher et tendre le regardant travailler jusqu'a ce que Zack arriva cherchant visiblement sa supérieur...

Zack: Vous savez où est le Docteur Brennan ?  
Hodgins: Non pourquoi ?  
Zack: Je voulais lui poser une question. Vous ne savez pas ou elle est ?  
Angela en souriant: Elle est partit avec Booth chez leur conseil conjugal...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 17/11/2007 22:04:05**

hodgins : "leur conseiller conjugal? tu ne pense pas que tu vas un peu trop vite"  
ZACH : "dr brennan et booth voient un conseiller conjugal? je ne comprend pas pourtant ils ne sont pas..."  
HODGINS : "c'est de l'humour zack, de l'humour, en plus de ne pas être le King du labo tu es aussi archi nul en humour, ta vraiment tout pour plaire"

pendant ce temps chez le psy

DR : "bonjour, j'ai été très surpris de voir que vous avez vous même pris l'initiative de me consulter ce serait il passé quelque chose?"  
BOOTH : "non"  
BRENNAN : "si"  
DR : "ha il va falloir vous mettent d'accord"  
BRENNAN : "pour faire simple on a plusieurs fois depuis quelques semaine fait l'amour"  
BOOTH : "bones!" surpris des propos assez crus de brennan  
BRENNAN : "quoi?! de toutes façon ce n'est pas pour sa que nous somme là"  
DR : "ha bon?"  
BRENNAN : "en faite non, enfin si, enfin je veux dire que c'est en rapport direct avec le faite que nous deux..."  
BOOTH (la coupant) : "oui oui il a compris bones"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 14:34:43**

PSY: D'accord, alors quel est donc votre problème ?  
BRENNAN: Et bien que on vous la dit nous entretenons une relation plus personnel depuis quelques semaines...  
PSY: Oui...  
BRENNAN: Et donc nous avons quelques problèmes pour.. euh...  
PSY regardant Booth: Performance ?  
BOOTH en colère: NON!!!  
BRENNAN: Pour nous contrôler, je veux dire sur le terrain ou travaille..  
PSY: Vraiment a quel point ?  
BRENNAN: Euh, 4 à 5 fois...  
PSY: par semaine ?  
BRENNAN: Par jour! Et encore quand on est fatigués... soupir de booth  
PSY: Et vous voulez que je vous aide a trouver le pourquoi de cette frénésie sexuelle, c'est sa ?  
BRENNAN: Oui!

**Par lili**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 14:41:24**

PSY : "très bien, une chose d'abord qui cherche l'autre?"  
BOOTH : "comment sa?"  
PSY : "est ce que sa vient de vous deux ou est ce l'un de vous deux qui entraine l'autre?"  
BRENNAN : "non non sa viens de nous deux"  
PSY : "donc aucun de vous ne pourrais aidé l'autre à ...ce contenir"  
BOOTH : "si c'était le cas on ne serais pas là!"  
PSY : "très bien, et ressentez vous la même chose pour toutes les fois ou vous l'avez fait?"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 15:00:37**

BRENNAN: Euh je sais pas regarde Booth  
BOOTH: Je pense que oui...  
PSY: Est ce que le plaisir est partagé ?  
BOOTH: Hey mais c'est pas parce que vous n'avez pas de vie sexuelle que vous pouvez vous extasiez sur ceux qui en n'ont une!  
PSY: Je ne me m'extasie pas sur votre vie sexuelle je veux juste savoir si vous emmenez votre partenaire au plaisir...ultime. Et j'ai une vie sexuelle parfaitement saine agent Booth!  
BOOTH commençant a s'énervé: Quoi vous insinuez que nous n'avons pas une vie sexuelle normale!  
BRENNAN posant sa main sur son torse pour l'empêcher de ce lever: Seeley calme toi!  
BOOTH: Non mais il t'insulte là chérie...

Sweets resta abasourdi, ils avaient vraiment changé...

BRENNAN: Revenons a notre sujet messieurs, et oui il m'emmène au plaisir ultime comme vous dites...  
PSY: A chaque fois ?

Booth commence a s'énerver de nouveau car si y a bien une chose qu'il n'aime pas parler, c'est le sexe et encore plus sa vie sexuelle...

BRENNAN regardant Booth avec un petit sourire coquin: Oui a chaque fois !  
BOOTH a Sweets: Ca vous épates hein!

**Par lili**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 15:16:53**

PSY : "ne croyez pas agent booth que je pose ces question pour connaître vos performances, en réalité c'est surtout pour le Dr brennan que je voulais savoir"  
BOOTH : "sur ce sujet je peut vous dire qu'elle est parfaite, et même mieux que la perfection alors inutile de s'attardez sur ce sujet"  
PSY : "ce n'ai pas ce que je veux dire agent booth, puisque le dr brennan est tout à fait satisfaite de vos compétences je voudrais savoir si à coté de cela pour le dr brennan il existe autre chose, des sentiments peut être?"  
BRENNAN : "heu...je...booth...disons que je ne voudrais faire l'amour avec personne d'autre que booth" le regardant avec insistance  
PSY : "pourquoi n'exprimé vous pas clairement ce que vous ressentez dr brennan?"  
BRENNAN : "je...je crois que j'ai été clair"  
BOOTH : (prenant ces main) : "pour moi tu la parfaitement été"  
PSY : "et vous agent booth?"  
BOOTH : "de quoi?"  
PSY : "y a t'il autre chose que le simple fait que vous vous surpassez à chaque fois"  
Booth n'en pouvais plus la seul chose qu'il voulais c'était lui mettre un poing dans la figure  
BOOTH : "bien sur qu'il y à autre chose, vous croyez quoi? vous me prenez pour qui?...(déviant son regard sur celui de bones)si on m'avais dit que l'on pouvais aimer une personne à ce point je crois que je ne l'aurais pas cru"  
PSY : "selon moi mais cette une conclusion un peu hâtive je pense que vous avez peur de vous perdre, pas l'amitié qui vous lie car elle persistera toujours mais vous avez peur que l'autre ne vous aime plus, ce qui est absurde puisque aucun de vous deux ne le veux, c'est pour sa que vous essayer de profiter au maximum de l'autre"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 15:39:14**

BRENNAN: Alors pour vous nous devons tout simplement avoir confiance en nos sentiments ?  
PSY: Oui, pour être clair, Dr Brennan aimé vous l'agent Booth ?  
BRENNAN: Euh, oui...  
PSY: Au point de vous concentrer sur un relation parfaitement monogame avec lui ?  
BRENNAN: Oui!  
PSY: Et vous agent Booth aimé vous le Dr Brennan ?  
Booth: Oui  
PSY: Au point de vous concentrer sur un relation parfaitement monogame avec elle ?  
BOOTH: Oui  
PSY: Et bien tous est clair maintenant vous ne devez plus avoir peur de vos sentiments...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 15:48:16**

BRENNAN : "vous pensez que sa y est c'est bon tout est réglé"  
PSY : "vous ne pensez pas?"  
BRENNAN : "je n'en suis pas convaincu"  
booth affichait un sourire narquois sur son visage  
PSY : "qu'est ce qui vous fait rire agent booth?"  
BOOTH : "rien, enfin si je lui avait dit que vous ne nous seriez pas d'une grande aide mais elle n'a pas voulu me croire"  
PSY : "alors selon vous cette explication ne vous suffit pas, dîtes moi combien de fois avez vous réellement et explicitement dit à l'autre vos sentiment sans passer par l'acte sexuelle je l'entend"  
BOOTH et BRENNAN : "aucune fois"  
PSY : "pour vous la seul façons d'exprimer ces sentiment ce qui arrange le dr brennan est de passé par l'acte physique mais vous agent booth vous pouvez exprimez ce que vous ressentez, je vous conseil d'en parlé de dire ce que vous ressentez pour l'autre juste avec des mots et si sa ne marche pas alors je trouverais une autre solution mais je pense que sa suffira"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 16:08:15**

Brennan et Booth sortirent afin de leur première vraiment utile séance de psychologie...  
Ils prirent l'ascenseur pour rejoindre le parking, entrèrent dans la voiture et Booth déposa Brennan a l'institut..

Brennan s'était installé sur son sofa relisant des vieux dossiers, Angela entra...

ANGELA: Hey, Sweetie alors ta séance chez le psy sa c'est bien passer ?  
BRENNAN: Oui pas mal...  
ANGELA: Aller raconte  
BRENNAN: Comme d'habitude, ont a parler de moi et Booth, Booth s'est encore acharné sur Sweets...  
ANGELA: Et alors pour "faisant des guillemets a ses mains" LE PROBLEME...  
BRENNAN: Euh, ils nous a dit que en faites ont profitait l'un de l'autre et maximum car ont n'étaient pas sur de nos sentiments...  
ANGELA: Et ils vous a dit de faire quoi ?  
BRENNAN: D'avouer nos sentiments...  
ANGELA: Et vous l'avez fait ?  
BRENNAN un petit sourire: Oui  
ANGELA: Et sa a régler "LE PROBLEME" ?  
BRENNAN les yeux pétillant: Oui et Non...  
ANGELA: Ahh Temperance raconte moi tout!  
BRENNAN: Bah après la séance ont est aller dans la voiture, nous avons parler et nous sommes arrivé a nous avouer nos sentiments puis euh bah on la fait sur la banquette arrière...  
ANGELA un large sourire: RRhha vraiment vous étés insatiable!

**Par lili**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 16:27:47**

BRENNAN : "bien sur ce n'était pas aussi confortable que la veille ou même ce matin mais il était encore une fois extraordinaire"  
ANGELA : "je ne remontrait plus jamais dans sa voiture"  
BRENNAN : "pourquoi?"  
ANGELA : "sweetie je ne vais pas te faire un dessin"  
BRENNAN : "heu...haa oui, ben dans ce cas la lève toi du sofa car..."  
ANGELA : "ho my god...plus sérieusement sa n'a rien changé"  
BRENNAN : "si si, il nous a beaucoup aidé, sa m'a permis de dire réellement à booth combien je tiens à lui, mais je ne sais pas, la preuve à peine une demi heure après l'avoir consulter que nous voilà essouffler à l'arrière de sa voiture"  
ANGELA : "peut être qu'il vous faut du temps, vous avez pas essayer de résister"  
BRENNAN : "c'est de booth que l'on parle angela, et sincèrement je n'ai pas envie de résisté"  
ANGELA : "essayez de pensé à ce qu'il ta dit dans la voiture avant qu'il se jette sur toi"  
BRENNAN : "c'est moi qui me suis jeté sur lui"  
ANGELA : "et il ne t'a pas retenu"  
BRENNAN : "tu plaisante en moins de deux seconde je me suis retrouvé à l'arrière sans même savoir comment"  
ANGELA : "oui revenons à ce que je disais, repense à ce qu'il t'a dit et à la signification de ses parole"  
BRENNAN : "et si sa ne marche pas?"  
ANGELA : "hé bien faite le dans tout les endroits que vous n'avez pas encore fait puis comme tu le dit vous allez bien fatigué"

**Par lili**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 17:23:07**

Elles ne purent terminé leur discutions puisque camille intervena :  
CAMILLE : "dr brennan, bonjour, nous avons une nouvelle affaire enfin! nous allons sur les lieux soyez prête dans 15min"  
BRENNAN : "très bien...heu est ce que booth seras la bas"  
CAMILLE : "oui bien sur...sa pose un problème?"  
BRENNAN : "non non, j'arrive"  
camille les quitta  
ANGELA : "tu vas y allé?"  
BRENNAN : "oui oui, puis ce sera une bonne occasion de voir si oui ou non nous avons réussi à avancé dan notre "problème""  
ANGELA : "exacte, au pire vous aurez le camion ou l'on transporte les squelettes"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 18:25:53**

BRENNAN ironique: Où ont pourra toujours faire sa dans ton bureau..  
ANGELA: Il en est absolument pas question!  
BRENNAN: Qu'est ce qui te dit qu'on la pas déjà fait...  
ANGELA surprise et interrogative: Non ?!  
BRENNAN: Angie, c'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité...  
ANGELA: Comment sa ?  
BRENNAN: Je veux dire que toi et Hodgins avez satisfait pas mal de vos petites pulsions un peu partout dans l'institut et dont au moins une fois sur MON sofa!  
ANGELA: De quoi me euh? Quoi tu nous a surpris?!  
BRENNAN en partant: Possible, mais je te remercie de tes conseils...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 18:37:49**

Arrivée sur les lieux d'où avait été trouvé le corps ou du mon ce qu'il en restait elle se retrouva nez à nez avec booth. Aucun des deux ne pouvais fuir le regard de l'autre. Ils se regardait avec insistance et occultaient complètement le reste du monde qui était présent.  
BRENNAN : "booth"  
BOOTH : "temperence...heu je veux dire bones"  
ils sourirent, heureusement qu'ils y avaient le reste de l'équipe et que le camion dont il était question tout à l'heure était suffisamment loin pour les dissuader de faire exactement ce qu'il avait en tête. Camille arriva interrompant cette conversation silencieuse et pleine de regard  
CAMILLE : "brennan, le corps est là bas vous me suivez"  
Tout c'est passé plus ou moins normalement, leur regard en disaient presque trop, puis vint enfin le moment ou il devait se quitté. Booth avait quelque personne à interrogé et brennan (sage cette fois ci) préféra retourné à l'institut. Avant de ce quitté ils se rejoignirent un instant pour pouvoir s'embrassé et faire passé toute cette tension sexuelle sur cette unique baiser. Enfin ils ont réussi, réussi à ce contenir mais les voila plus triste et impatient de ce revoir

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 18:46:40**

**Petit avertissement pour les plus jeunes !!**

Plus de 4 heures s'était écoulées, Brennan avait examiné le corps et s'était allongé sur LE sofa tombant peu a peu dans un sommeil profond et plutôt mouvementé...

_Elle sentait les lèvres et les mains de Booth parcourir sous corps, caressant, embrassant, léchant, mordillant et parcourant chaque parcelle de son corps...  
S'agrippant à ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles sous les douces tortures qu'il lui faisant subir, engouffrant son visage dans le creux de sa nuque pour y étouffer les cris et gémissements que lui extorquait cet homme..._

**Par lili**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 18:58:53**

_elle se voyait se donner à lui comme jamais. Elle sentait son corps sur le sien, ces mains et ses bras musclé la prendre comme si elle lui avait toujours appartenu. Elle sentait son torse musclé et son coeur battre aussi fort que le sien. Elle se voyait le caresser, descendre ses mains le long de son dos athlétique pouvant sentir ses muscles en action. Elle se voyait déshabillé par cette homme quel ne nommait plus_

il était rentré, en extase devant cette femme qui aimait plus que tout, il ne voulait pas la réveillé, mais ne pouvait pas s'empêché de vouloir l'embrassé. Etait-ce un rêve ou sentait elle réellement ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ouvrit ses yeux pendant l'espace d'une seconde, elle savait que c'était lui, elle reconnaît ces baiser toujours aussi intense, elle reconnaît son parfum, mais elle voulait être sur, c'est pourquoi après avoir été rassuré elle laissa lui laissa le passage venant tout doucement lui caresser la langue. Ces baiser étaient et serais toujours aussi intense c'est t'elle laissé pensé.


	8. 8 ème Partie

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 19:29:07**

**Avertissement pour les plus jeunes**

Il était penché au déçu d'elle, une main caressant délicatement sa joue, embrassant voluptueusement les lèvres de sa chère et tendre...  
Il sentit une main agrippé le col de sa chemise pour l'attirer vers le sofa, en quelques secondes il se retrouva assis Brennan a califourchon sur lui...  
Encore une foi il ne purent résisté, Brennan passa une de ses mains dans ces cheveux l'autre agrippant sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser déjà ardent... Booth se laissa aller a déposer une de ces mains sur les reins de son amante pour se frayer un chemin sous le tisse de son maillot pour délicatement remonter le long de sa colonne sentant la peau de Brennan frissonner sous ses doigts. Booth laissa a l'abandon les lèvres de sa douce pour venir embrasse sa nuque faisant petit a petit monter le feu en elle, elle s'arqua contre lui faisant tomber sa tête en arrière signe de totale abandon, le désir entre ces deux là était plus que palpable a un point qu'ils allaient presque mettre feu a leur lieu de débauche...  
Mais dans un moment de lucidité (vraiment très très court), elle se rappela que de un il était dans son bureau et que n'importe qui pouvaient les surprendre et surtout ils devaient résistés!  
Elle essaya de réunir toutes sa raison (vraiment minuscule vu la situation) pour repousser l'homme qui lui procurait de douce sensation...

Brennan: Non _gémissement, car Booth avait reprit ces douces tortures sur le cou de Brennan_ pas ici...  
Booth: Ouuuaiii tu as raison (un OUI bien difficile)

**Par lili**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 19:44:19**

elle reboutonna malgré elle sa chemise, booth faisant de même  
BOOTH : "tu vois on est pas si immature que çà"  
BRENNAN : "on était comme même à la limite"  
BOOTH : "écoute sa fait deux ans que j'attend sa alors je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal"  
BRENNAN : "exacte (avec un sourire)"  
BOOTH : "je suis sur que l'on se rattraperas ce soir"  
BRENNAN : "je n'en doute pas...tu as une idée précise?"  
BOOTH : "tu crois que c'est comme sa que l'on va résister?"  
Elle rigola, ils étaient ravis d'avoir pu résister même si c'était à la limite  
BOOTH : "vaux mieux que j'y aille"  
BRENNAN : "quoi?"  
BOOTH : "oui vaux mieux pour nous deux et ce malheureux sofa"  
BRENNAN : "mais"  
BOOTH : "j'ai quelque personne à interroger tu veux m'accompagner"  
BRENNAN : "va bien le falloir sinon on ne pourras plus collaborer ensemble"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 20:01:25**

Ils se levèrent, réajustant vêtement et coiffure pour enfin partir direction le bureau du FBI...  
Le trajet fut relativement chaste, juste quelques baiser voler, caresses inopportunes (euh, je sais pas si sa dit mais bon on comprend quand mme) et mains baladeuses...

Une foi arriver au bureau du FBI Brennan et Booth allèrent interrogé le suspect, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année..

Booth: Alors euh, Jason c'est sa ?  
Homme: Ouaiii  
Booth: Vous connaissez cet homme ? (lui monte la photos faites par Angela)  
Homme: Ouai et ?  
Brennan: Et il est mort...  
Homme: Ah c'est dommage...  
Brennan: Vous semblez ne pas être tellement touché par son décès...  
Homme: Nous s'était un conard..  
Booth: Et pourquoi sa ?  
Homme: Il ma piquer ma copine..

**Par lili**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 20:09:32**

BOOTH : "qui vous dit que ce n'est pas vous qui l'avez fait fuir!"  
HOMME : "car je la connais!"  
BOOTH : "bref ce n'ai pas le plus important quoique sa pourrais tout à fait consisté un mobile"  
HOMME : "mobile pour quoi"  
BRENNAN : "un mobile c'est une raison pour lequel une ou plusieurs personne pourrais en tué une autre"  
HOMME :" je suis peut être très insensible à ce qui lui est arrivé mais je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien si il est mort"  
BOOTH : "alors vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient a ce que nous allons fouiller votre appartement?"

(j'ai pas eu trop d'idée là lol)

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 20:26:53**

oohhh lili les envoyer dans son appartement c'est dangereux quand même !!

Un peu plus de une heure plus tard, dans l'appartement du suspect...  
Brennan et Booth était seul pour la fouiller (bah ouai sinon c'est pas marrant), tout d'abord l'entrée mais rien, le salon rien puis ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre a coucher...

Brennan entra la première,  
BRENNAN: MMhh jolie lit...  
BOOTH: Qui aurait cru que c'était le genre d'homme a avoir des draps en soie...  
BRENNAN: Broder en plus...  
BOOTH: Y en a qui se gène pas...  
BRENNAN taquine: Ta déjà fait sa dans des draps en soie ?  
BOOTH: Non pourquoi tu oui ?  
BRENNAN: Oui une foi...  
BOOTH s'approchant de brennan: Et alors c'est comment ?  
BRENNAN dangereusement proche de Booth: Particulier, la sensation de la soie contre la peau et la foi douce et froide..

Booth essaya de résister mais s'était plus fort que lui, il se jeta voracement sur les lèvres de Brennan pour venir la jeter contre le lit, se mettant au dessus d'elle, mais Brennan ne voulait pas se laisser faire, elle utilisa tous son poid pour faire basculer Booth sous elle, mais celui-ci répliqua pour a nouveau la faire passer sous elle mais mauvais choix car ils se retrouvèrent par terre mais cette fois Brennan au dessus (clain d'oeil au 3x01 )...

Brennan ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, mais au finale s'étreindre sur ce lit n'ora pas eu que de mauvaises répercutions car Booth aperçu une batte de baseball cacher sous le lit...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 21:11:26**

je vis dangereusement

BOOTH : "tiens tiens, on dirais que notre homme pratiquais du sport"  
BRENNAN : "je crois qu'il c'est juste trompé de cible, regarde on peut voir des trace de sang sur le bout de la batte"  
ils mirent la preuve dans un sachet puis commencèrent à partir se retournant une dernière fois vers ce lit et ces draps de soi"  
BOOTH : "hummm j'ai une petite idée pour ce soir"  
BRENNAN : "j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir alors"  
BOOTH : "tu vois sa fait deux fois aujourd'hui, on est sur la bonne voie non?"  
BRENNAN : "oui bah j'espère que ce soir tu les rattraperas"  
BOOTH : "t'ais-je déjà déçus"  
BRENNAN : "jamais"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 21:22:41**

Ils prirent ensuite la direction de l'institut.

Dans le bureau de Brennan,  
Brennan: Je vais examiné la batte...  
Booth: Moi euh je vais y allé, j'ai un truc a faire...  
Brennan: Tu passe me chercher ce soir ?  
Booth: Ouai, on va chez toi ou chez moi ?  
Brennan: CHez moi..  
Booth: Okay

Il s'approche de Brennan déposa ses lèves sur les siennes,  
Booth: A plus tard...

Booth alla a sa voiture, direction magazin de literie pour acheter de nouveau draps en soie pour son lit et pour le lit de Brennan! Cette soirée sera inoubliable!

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 22:06:23**

ptdr l'art des détails !!

Dans le labo, Zack recevait la batte de base-ball. Il la sortit du sachet, puis commença à prélever le sang séché. Il confia alors les prélèvements à Cam puis étudia les probabilités pour que la batte soit l'arme du crime.

Brennan vint s'enquir des résultats : Alors ?  
Zack : je pense que le suspect est trop petit, pas assez musclé. Il est jeune, mais 1m72 et pas très musclé, ce qui fait de lui un piètre candidat pour le cadavre qu'on a retrouvé.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 22:17:59**

Brennan alla dans son bureau, attrapa son portable, s'installa sur le sofa et composa le numéro de Booth...

Booth était en train de vagabonder dans les rayons du magazin de literie quand il sentit son portable vibrer, il le pris dans sa poche, le nom de Bones apparu sur l'écran, il décrocha...

Booth: Je te manque déjà ?  
Brennan: Comme jamais mais euh c'est pas pour sa que je t'appelle  
Booth: MMhh déçu qu'est ce qu'il ya ?  
Brennan: Zack a examiné la batte de baseball et notre suspect n'est pas notre coupable..

**Par lili**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 22:50:23**

BOOTH : "dans ce cas il va falloir reprendre tout depuis le début"  
BRENNAN : "peut être pas souviens toi il nous avait que la victime lui avait "voler" sa petite amie peut être qu'elle sait quelque chose"  
BOOTH : "oui bonne idée bones, je vais de ce pas l'interroger dés que j'aurais terminer de..." (il s'arrêta)  
BRENNAN : "dés que tu auras fini quoi?"  
BOOTH : "rien rien écoute je doit passé d'abord à ton appartement je crois que j'y est oublié mes clef de casier, je viens te chercher ce soir"  
BRENNAN :" très bien à tout à l'heure"  
IL termina rapidement c'est course et alla à l'appartement de brennan pour tout préparé ensuite il alla directement chez la marissol (2x08 lol) pour l'interrogé

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 23:04:55**

Booth entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire pressé dans finir pour enfin assouvir un désir qu'il retenait depuis déjà trop longtemps...

Booth s'installa devant la jeune femme, la vingtaine, assez grande, suffisamment pour être le tueur, de long cheveux brun..  
Booth: Vous connaissez cet homme ?  
Femme: Ouai..  
Booth: Quel genre de relation entreteniez vous avec lui ?  
Femme: Heu, partenaire de jeu...  
Booth: Partenaire de jeu ????  
Femme: Ont faisait mumuse ensemble de temps en temps...  
Booth: Vous faisiez ? Vous avez rompu ?  
Femme: Ouai...  
Booth: Pourquoi ?  
Femme: Il ma tromper...  
Booth: Et vous l'avez tué ?  
Femme: N'importe quoi...  
Booth: Si vous l'avez battu a mort avec la batte de baseball de votre ex...  
Femme: Non!  
Booth: Et vous avez caché la batte de baseball chez lui! Ou il vous a aidé ?!  
Femme: Non!  
Booth: SI vous l'avez frappé tellement fort que vous avez brisé les os de son crâne! Et tous sa parce qu'il vous a tromper!  
Femme: Il la bien mérité!

Enfin il l'avait fait craquer!

**Par lili**

**Posté le 18/11/2007 23:09:49**

(un peu rapide mdr c'est pas ce qui nous importe ptdr par contre c'est ma dernière suite aujourd'hui ben oui va falloir que j'aille me couché...et toute seul moi mdr)

Il arriva à l'institut, camille était dans le hall  
CAMILLE : "alors c'est réglé?" mais booth la regarda à peine et continua son chemin en lui répondant quand même  
BOOTH : "oui oui c'est réglé"  
camille fut très surprise de voir booth passé comme un éclair en direction du bureau de brennan. Il entra dans son bureau referma très vite la porte et se jeta sur brennan pour l'embrasser jusqu'a en perdre le souffle. Au bout de quelques seconde il la lâcha enfin.  
BOOTH : "tu est prête?"  
BRENNAN : "depuis ce matin"  
BOOTH :" alors allons y"

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 19/11/2007 17:01:49**

ok ça roule !

Dans le couloir de l'immeuble, Booth et Brennan marchaient de plus en plus vite vers la porte. Brennan ouvrit la porte tendis que Booth commençait à l'embrasser dans le cou. Ils allumèrent la lumière puis, sans se lâcher, avancèrent à travers la pièce. Un sonore "Hum Hum" les interrompit. Habitués à être seuls, ils se lâchèrent instantanément. En reconnaissant son frère Russ sur le canapé, Brennan arrangea un peu ses cheveux, tendis que Booth s'asseyait sur un fauteuil, la mine renfrognée mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici celui là!

Brennan : Russ ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?  
Russ : C'est gentil de m'accueillir comme ça ! T'as pas eu mon message ?

Booth regarda Bones hausser les épaules. Visiblement, elle ne perdait pas de temps à vérifier ses messages dès lors qu'elle entrait en compagnie de Booth.

Russ reprit : je suis venu voir papa. Tu lui as rendu visite récemment ?

Booth : elle y va toutes les semaines. C'est bon ? Vous avez fini ?

Brennan lança un regard amusé à Booth, qui, visiblement, n'aimait pas être interrompu, qui plus est pas le frère de Bones.

Brennan : tu n'as qu'à rester ici quelques jours. Mais moi je vais devoir sortir...j'ai..j'ai un dossier à finir avec l'agent Booth...

Russ : je vois ça. Dure affaire hein !

Booth s'enfonça encore plus profond dans le fauteuil.

Brennan lui désigna alors la chambre d'ami, puis pris sa veste.

Brennan : On n'a qu'à aller chez toi. Je suis désolée.

Booth : va falloir te faire pardonner hein !

**Par lili**

**Posté le 19/11/2007 17:21:04**

BRENNAN : "ne t'inquiète pas pour sa, mais..."  
BOOTH : " (suspicieux) quoi?!"  
BRENNAN : "c'est Russ"  
BOOTH : "tu sais c'est un grand garçon il n'auras pas peur dans le noir je suis sur qu'il n'aura pas besoin de toi allez on y va"  
BRENNAN : "booth, s'il te plaît je suis sur que quelque chose ne vas pas, il doit avoir des problème j'en suis sûr, restons au moins dîner avec lui puis après on par"  
Booth souffla un coup, il ne pouvait pas lui dire non, mais il était très déçus de devoir encore attendre  
BRENNAN : "russ, écoute on va rester pour dîner on ira terminer le dossier juste après, de toute façon le jerffersonian est ouvert 24h sur 24"  
RUSS : "mais non je t'assure je ne veux pas gâcher ta soirée vas-y il n'y a aucun problème"  
BOOTH (tout bas) : "c'est déjà fait de toute façon"  
RUSS : "quoi?!"  
BOOTH : "heu je disais que passé une soirée à épluché des dossier sa n'a rien de passionnant alors c'est mieux de ce détendre avant"  
RUSS : "trés bien mais je prépare le dîner alors" (il se dirigea vers le téléphone)  
BRENNAN : "la cuisine c'est de ce coté russ"  
RUSS : "ne croit pas que les talents de cuisine de maman son héréditaire, je vais commandé se sera meilleur et plus rapide pour booth"  
il s'en alla dans la pièce d'à coté, brennan se rapprocha de booth et plaça c'est main sur sa taille, se penchant pour l'embrasser  
BRENNAN : "merci"  
BOOTH : "ouai (très très très déçus) je te préviens après aucun empêchement sinon ce sera dans la voiture"  
BRENNAN : "qui te dit qu'on ne feras pas les deux"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 19/11/2007 21:04:46**

Une vingtième de minutes plus tard la repas arriva enfin, Booth galant dans toute les situations paya le repas...  
Tout les trois s'installèrent autour de la table de cuisine de Brennan, Brennan assise a coté de Booth et Russ assis en face des deux amoureux...  
Ensemble commencèrent a discuter de Brennan et leur père et du travail, mais la tension sexuelle refoulée entre les deux partenaires depuis déjà une journée risquait d'imploser a toute instant, car ils avait commencé a allumés la mèche derrière la porte d'entrée de Brennan sans compter bien sur le visiteur inopportun que fut le très cher frère de Brennan...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 19/11/2007 22:21:07**

A la fin du repas ils restèrent discuté un peu, booth trouvait le temps mais ne fit aucune remarque sachant que c'était important pour sa bones  
BRENNAN : "russ?!"  
RUSS : "oui?"  
BRENNAN : "dit moi la vérité"  
RUSS : "de quoi tu parle"  
BRENNAN : "si tu as des problème dit le moi je peut sûrement t'aider...je ne pense pas que tu soit venu ici seulement pour voir papa"  
RUSS : "...une vrai enquêtrice, booth déteint sur toi (sourire, il marqua une pause)...en faite c'est ma fille, elle est très malade et c'est très dur psychologiquement et je voulais en parler avec papa même si tu pense qu'il n'est pas un bon père mais sa me feras du bien de lui en parlé, puis j'ai voulu prendre un peu l'air, non pas que je compte la laisser loin de la mais je veux juste décompresser"  
BRENNAN : "ho...si tu veux je reste"  
booth n'entendit que les deux dernier mot, on l'entendit glousser  
RUSS : "non je t'assure, sa m'arrange d'un coté j'ai besoin d'être seul, j'ai beaucoup hésité a venir ici ou à l'hôtel"  
BRENNAN : "hé bien la prochaine foi n'hésite plus"  
RUSS : "allez je vais débarrassé vous avez beaucoup de travail il me semble"  
BRENNAN : "tu est sur?"  
RUSS : "c'est moi l'aîné allé oust"  
ils prirent leur manteau et le quittèrent. Ils ne prirent même pas l'ascenseur, ils dévalèrent les escaliers comme de pauvre adolescent. Dans le parking déjà ils ne se lâchaient plus, s'embrassant par ci et par là, ce caressant, ils montèrent enfin. Brennan resta plus ou moins tranquille pendant le trajet et à leur plus grand bonheur ils se trouvèrent devant l'immeuble où vivait booth.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 19/11/2007 22:56:23**

**AVERTISSEMENT POUR LES PLUS JEUNES !!**

Booth gara se voiture, chacun s'engouffrant a toute vitesse dans le hall d'entrée de son immeuble, ils appuyèrent sur l'ascenseur qui allait bien sur trop lentement à leur goût…Booth eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Brennan se jeta sur lui, l'embrassant fougueusement… D'une main peu certaine Booth appuya sur le bouton de son étage, rapidement son regard s'assombris perdant le contrôle de son corps, s'emparant fougueusement des lèvres de Brennan la plaquant contre la paroi de l'ascenseur. Les baisers de faisaient plus ardents et les mains plus exploratrices, mais leur ébat ce stoppa quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent. Booth ne voulant perdre le contact de Brennan la souleva, celle-ci encerclant sa taille de ses jambes. Avança tant bien que mal vers sa porte, pendant que celle-ci explorait le cou de son partenaire de ses lèvres…

Booth cherchait désespérément ces foutu clés ! Mais ou pouvait t'elles bien être, Brennan elle ne restait pas inactive, desserrant le nœud de cravate de son cher agent préféré commencent a caresser ces pectoraux fermes qui se contractèrent sous le doux touché froid des doigts de Brennan. Enfin il trouva ses clés, d'une main troublante d'impatience il ouvra la porte, et Brennan ne semblait pas vouloir se décroché de se corps qui faisait naître en elle des sensations des plus exquises…

La porte franchie Brennan se décrocha des bras de Booth, chacun s'effeuillant peu a peu vers la chambre de celui-ci. Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent leur but, Brennan propulsa pratiquement Booth sur son, le rejoignant rapidement pour ce mettre a califourchon sur lui…

Brennan a l'œil de Booth : Des draps en soie…  
Booth coquin : J'étais sur que ce te plairait…

Rapidement les quelques derniers vêtements qui les recouvraient s'envolèrent à travers la pièce pour ne laisser que deux corps nus submergé par le désir… Les baisers et caresses ce firent plus sensuelles, embrassant, l'échant, mordillant et caressant les zones les plus sensibles des deux amants, provoquant multiples grognements pleines et gémissements…

Brennan : Seeley…

C'est d'un doux gémissement que Brennan invita Booth a plus d'audace… Celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps, pénétrant d'un doux mais ferme coup de reins Brennan ayant pour simple effet de faire purement crier de plaisir celle-ci…  
Les premiers mouvements se firent doux pour finalement s'accentuer faisant monter petit a petit les deux amants au paroxysme du plaisir, Booth se contenant afin de faire parvenir sa partenaire au plaisir ultime. Et lorsqu'il sentit la femme qu'il aimait s'arquer contre lui il savait qu'une nouvelle fois il avait réussi pour enfin la rejoindre au paradis quelques secondes plus tard…


	9. 9 ème Partie

**Par lili**

**Posté le 21/11/2007 22:36:56**

Le lendemain matin, un chaud rayon de soleil vint réveillé l'agent booth sur lequel dormait bones, elle était contre son torse et lui caressait son dos nue pour la réveillé en douceur, mais celle ci était décidément fatigué de la nuit plus que agité qu'ils venaient de passé, alors il mi son deuxième bras autour de sa taille et ce tourna plus vers elle pour l'embrasser lentement dans le cou. Elle se réveilla lentement  
BOOTH : "humm...chérie...il est tant"  
BRENNAN : "hummm...il est quelle heure?"  
BOOTH : "visiblement trop tôt pour toi"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 22/11/2007 17:37:16**

BRENNAN: Ahhh (soupir!) je sent que cette journée va être longue !  
BOOTH: Cette nuit aussi là été petit sourire  
BRENNAN: Tu croit qu'il faut qu'ont retournent chez Sweets ?  
BOOTH: Ah non méh ne gâche pas un si beau matin en me parlant de cet avorton!  
BRENNAN: Je suis sérieuse, enfin tu vois on a pas tellement régler notre "problème"...  
BOOTH: Je trouve pas!  
BRENNAN: Okay on a réussi a tenir une journée mais en cédant à la tension plusieurs fois ! Pour moi ce n'est pas avoir régler le problème...  
BOOTH: Tu veux vraiment retourner voir ce gamin et lui parler ENCORE une foi de notre vie privée...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 22/11/2007 20:08:02**

Ils arrivèrent à l'institut, même s'ils auraient préféré rester à l'appartement. Brennan arriva dans son bureau, Angela répliqua aussi rapidement mais très vite brennan déchanta :  
BRENNAN : "hey: Angie, comment sa va, ma soirée ou plutôt ma nuit était...qu'est ce qui ce passe?"  
ANGELA : "sweete je...je...ton père à eu une crise cardiaque cette nui mais t'inquiète pas to vas b..."  
elle n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase que brennan parti directement prendre un taxi les larme aux yeux  
ANGELA : "sweetie attend...attend je viens avec toi"  
angela la rattrapa

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 24/11/2007 14:45:36**

Avec hâte elle alla au chevet de son père. Cette pénible attente achevé elle alla a l'encontre du médecin de son père..

Brennan: Comment il va ?  
Médecin: Pardon, vous étés ?  
Brennan: Euh excusez moi, Temperance Brennan sa fille...  
Médecin: Enchanté, et bien votre père a fait un infarctus du myocarde, c'est lorsque qu'un des vaisseaux coro...  
Brennan le coupant: Oui je sais ce que sait je suis moi même Docteur...  
Médecin: Quelle spécialité ?  
Brennan: Euh, non euh j'ai ne suis pas docteur comme sa, j'ai un doctorat d'anthropologie..  
Médecin: Ah d'accord, et bien Docteur Brennan nous allons emmenez votre père au bloc pour lui faire un pontage coronaire...  
Brennan: Sa va être long ?  
Médecin: Plusieurs heures...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 24/11/2007 16:28:13**

Elle ce dirigea vers la salle d'attente où angela l'attendait  
ANGELA : "sweete! Alors comment vas t'il?"  
BRENNAN : "heu...oui...heu il doit subir une opération je ne sais pas, il faut attendre"  
ANGELA : "t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ce passé"  
BRENNAN : "...oui"  
Booth arriva en courant  
BOOTH : "tempérance"  
Elle se retourna mais ne broncha pas, il vint prés d'elle et l'entoura de ces bras.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 24/11/2007 16:37:47**

Booth desserra son étreinte,

Booth: Comment il va ?  
Brennan: Je ne sait pas je n'est pas pus le voir...  
Booth: Et toi?  
Brennan: Euh, bah je tins le coup...  
Booth: Dans combien de temps tu pourra le voir ?  
Brennan: Plusieurs heures il est au bloc...  
Booth: Je vais attendre avec toi si tu veux...  
Angela: Sweetie, moi je doit retourner au labo, Jack et moi avons un RDV avec nos avocats a propos de mon mari.. enfin si tu veux j'annule et je reste avec toi...  
Brennan: Non c'est bon Angie, Booth va rester avec moi

Angela embrassa son amie et repartit au labo le coeur lourd, regrettant de laisser son amie dans cette situation...

Mais Booth est là pour la soutenir...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 24/11/2007 16:50:04**

au bout de quelque heure

BOOTH : "tu devrai rentrer je t'appelle dés qu'il y a quelque chose"  
BRENNAN : "Booth...je ne bougerais pas d'ici avant de l'avoir vu"  
BOOTH : "je sais mais je voulais comme même essayer"  
BRENNAN : "je crois que je devrai appelez Russ"  
BOOTH : "t'inquiète pas je l'ai déjà fait il est en route"  
BRENNAN : "merci Booth je ne sais pas comment je lui aurai annoncer cela"  
il l'a pris dans ces bras, mais le médecin arriva elle se détacha rapidement et se leva brusquement  
BRENNAN : "alors?"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 24/11/2007 18:15:47**

BRENNAN: Alors ?

Booth joignit sa main a celle de Brennan

MEDECIN: L'opération c'est bien passer, il est en salle de réveil  
BRENNAN: Je peux le voir ?  
MEDECIN: Oui mais une seule personne et pas plus de quelques minutes

Le médecin partit, Booth posa a main sur l'épaule de Brennan

BOOTH: Va s'y je t'attendrai..

Elle se tourna vers Booth, il posa sa main sur sa joue la caressant délicatement avec le pouce, elle s'approcha et vint déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes partageant un sobre baiser

BRENNAN: A tout à l'heure...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 24/11/2007 18:34:35**

Brennan s'avança dans la chambre de où son père était allongé, les larmes au yeux elle tentai de se retenir, elle se rapprocha du lit, il ouvra lentement les yeux  
BRENNAN : "hey!"  
PERE : "je..."  
BRENNAN : "ne dit rien...tu m'a fait très peur tu sais...je...booth a appelé russ, il est en route il ne devrai plus tarder"  
Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, elle ne s'avait pas comment réagir, heureusement pour elle russ entra au même moment

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 24/11/2007 19:57:37**

Russ: Hey...

D'un pas hésitant il avança vers le lit de son père,

Russ: Salut soeurette  
Brennan: Salut Russ  
Russ: Salut papa, tu comment tu va ?  
Père d'une voix faible: "comme si comme sa"

Temperance laissa s'échappé un petit rire...

Brennan: Bon l'infirmière a dit qu'une seule personne a la fois, alors je vais rejoindre Booth...

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 24/11/2007 21:04:23**

Max : Booth est encore ici ?

Brennan : bah...oui, il est venu quand il a su.

Max : il est vraiment fou de toi ce garçon hein !

Brennan : Papa !

Russ, plaisantant : ouais, si tu les voyais...

Brennan donna gentiment un coup dans l'épaule de son frère.

Russ : eh, il t'apprend à frapper aussi ?

**Par lili**

**Posté le 24/11/2007 22:31:09**

BRENNAN : "non c'est plutôt moi qui lui montre"  
Après cette petite précision elle retourna dans la salle d'attente, ou était booth très anxieux. Lorsque qu'il la vit il se leva rapidement. Elle ne dit rien et se blottit contre lui, il l'entoura de ces bras.  
BOOTH : "alors?"  
BRENNAN : "sa à l'air d'allé, mais il a besoin de beaucoup de repos"  
ils restèrent quelque minutes sans que l'un des deux ne dit un mot.

_Désolé j'ai pas trop d'idée là et je suis pas toute seul donc pas possible de me lâché MDR_

**Par lizou**

**Posté le 24/11/2007 23:39:21**

Ils sortirent main dans la main de l'hôpital.

Sur le chemin du retour, ils reçurent un appel : RDV chez le Dr Sweet. Bones n'était pas d'humeur, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Dans le cabinet du Dr Sweets, Booth faisait l tronche (mdr)

Sweets : qu'est-ce qu'il y a Agent Booth ?

Booth : il y a que le père de Bones est à l'hosto et qu'on ne devrait pas être ici.

Brennan : on y retournera ce soir.

Sweets : intéressant...

Booth : quoi encore ?

Sweets : vous attachez une importance au fait d'accompagner le dr brennan à l'hôpital, au-delà du seul fait de votre...relation. Vous seriez vous attaché à cette famille ?

Booth, avec un sourire narquois : quoi ? ..mais..non !

**Par lili**

**Posté le 24/11/2007 23:54:02**

SWEETS : "vous en êtes sur, pourquoi le niez vous, avez vous peur de trop vos engager"  
BOOTH : "je n'ai peur de rien, et nous ne somme pas la pour sa, on voudrais plutôt parlé de notre petit problème de la dernière fois"  
SWEETS : "si vous voulez on peu en parlé, l'avez vous réglé?"  
BRENNAN : "non"  
BOOTH : "mais attend bones, on a comme même réussi hier"  
BRENNAN : "on était à chaque fois à la limite"  
BOOTH : "tout de même c'est déjà un grand pas"  
SWEETS : "oui c'est vrai agent booth, mais il faudrait voir à long terme, c'est sur que sa ne vas pas changer du jour au lendemain, il faut du temps...je préférais qu'on revienne au sujet de votre engagement, pourquoi refusez vous d'avouer que vous soyer plus engager dans cette relation que vous ne le laissez paraître?"  
BOOTH : "je n'ai rien à avoué, et je ne cache rien"  
SWEETS : "auriez vous peur de la réaction de votre, maintenant je peu le dire, de votre compagne?"  
brennan qui était muet depuis un certain moment pris la parole  
BRENNAN : "moi pourquoi moi?"

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 10:01:19**

Booth, coléreux : laisse tomber Bones ! Sweets, du haut de ses 12 ans, peut à peine se contenir de chanter "Booth a une amoureuse" comme les gamins de la maternelle.

Sweets : Bon, je crois qu'il est clair que vous n'admettrez rien aujourd'hui agent booth. Donc voilà le deal : je ne vous aiderai pas avec votre problème tant que vous ne cesserez pas de nier que la famille du Dr Brennan a une certaine importance pour vous.

Bones : encore une fois, qu'est-ce que ma famille vient faire là-dedans ?

Sweets : Vous n'ignorez pas que l'Agent Booth, en n'arrêtant pas votre frère, risque sa carrière au sein du FBI.

**Par mamzelle-maud**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 12:55:14**

J'adore vraiment les séances chez ce cher docteur Sweets

**Par lili**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 13:27:43**

BRENNAN : "oui et alors, il aurait fait ça aussi pour n'importe qui...enfin je veux pour un ami"  
Booth baissa la tête lentement et répondit timidement  
BOOTH : "non je ne l'aurais pas fait pour n'importe qui, seulement toi"  
un léger sourire s'affichait sur le visage de sweets.  
BRENNAN : "...je...que veut tu dire par la"  
BOOTH : "je veux dire que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi même si sa doit me coûter ma carrière, je refuse que tu soit triste, je refuse que tu te fais du soucis pour quoi que ce soit, je refuse qu'une larme puisse coulé sur ce visage qui m'est très cher, je veux pouvoir être celui sur qui tu peux compté sans en doutez, je veux pouvoir être celui à qui tu pense quand tu a besoin d'aide"  
Brennan, ne savais pas quoi répondre, elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait sans hésité, sans avoir peur, elle essaya de reprendre ces esprit et gardé ses larmes qui la brûlaient tant, qui brûlait d'amour pour lui  
BRENNAN : "comment peut tu encore en doutez, je...je ne me suis jamais senti en sécurité depuis que je suis avec toi...je...je voudrais pouvoir m'exprimé comme tu le fait si bien mais tu me connais (un léger sourire sur le visage de booth), j'ai su que tu serais tout pour moi la première fois ou je ne te voyais plus comme un partenaire, je suis une femme comblé"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 14:41:24**

[OUhhhhhhhhaaa c'est ttroppp beeauuu !!!

Ils se fixèrent, leurs regards exprimaient tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Un regard si ancré qu'a cet instant seul eux existaient, faisant abstraction du monde, de sweets, du père de Brennan, ici dans cette pièce dans ce sofa, ils étaient seul partageant un amour muet et profond...  
Pas un seul mot échangé, seulement des regards, les pupilles qui se dilates, des étincelles scintillantes parcourant leurs yeux et un désir ardent naissant eux creux de leurs reins commençant peu a peu a mettre le feu a leurs esprits et a leurs corps...

**Par miminedu19**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 14:51:20**

wouaw votre fic est fabuleuse

**Par lili**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 14:53:01**

le dr sweets repris la parole, ramenant les deux amants à la réalité  
SWEETS : "très bien, voici un point qui avait besoin d'être éclairé.. dr brennan je voudrais savoir une chose, pourquoi une réticence à "l'esprit de famille"?"  
BRENNAN : "je n'ai aucune réticence à cela"  
SWEETS : "ha bon, alors pourquoi ne parlez vous jamais du fils de l'agent booth, ne me dites pas que vous n'êtes pas au courant qu'il a un fils"  
BRENNAN : "si si je suis tout à fait au courant, et c'est un garçon très adorable,que voulez savoir?"

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 14:57:34**

Sweets : Par exemple, quels liens avez vous établis avec lui ? Comment vous sentez vous en sa présence ?

Brennan : je crois qu'on va arrêter là. Booth vous a dit ce que vous vouliez, et on a 1 problème plutôt embarrassant à régler

**Par lili**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 15:04:42**

SWEETS: (un léger sourire narquois s'affichait sur son visage) "dr brennan "ce problème" a besoin de temps comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, et ne peux pas être réglé en un coup de baguette magique; ou même avec des médicament, c'est bien la le problème avec la psychologie, il n'existe pas de médicament pour réglé les différent problème que rencontre mes patient, d'ailleurs ce serais trop simple...c'est vrai l'agent booth m'a répondu mais il ne l'a pas fait pour moi mais pour vous deux...alors dites moi avez vous déjà passé du temps avec lui"  
BRENNAN : "...oui, enfin...oui"  
SWEETS :" était ce pour une occasion particulière?"  
BRENNAN : "je devais juste garder le fils de booth pendant quelque minute il avait besoin de parlé à sa mère en privé"  
SWEETS :" de quoi avez vous parlé"  
BRENNAN :"de rien, il m'a juste montré son dessin qu'il avait fait à l'école, mais où volez vous en venir?"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 15:58:40**

Sweets: Que nous rechigner a avoir des contacts avec les personnes faisant partie de la "précédente vie" de Booth  
Brennan: Précédente vie ?  
Sweets: Oui les personnes qui ont partager sa vie avant votre collaboration...  
Brennan: Absolument pas!  
Sweets: Comment expliquer vous le fait que vous n'ayez jamais passé plus de quelques minutes avec son fils et son ancienne compagne ?  
Brennan: Je je n'en est jamais eu l'occasion...


	10. 10 ème Partie

**Par lili**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 16:12:03**

SWEETS : "donc vous seriez d'accord pour passer du temps avec le fils de l'agent booth , qui au passage vous ne nommez pas par son prénom mais par le lien père/fils qu'il a avec votre compagnon"  
BRENNAN : "bien sur, je ne vois pas ou serais le problème"  
BOOTH : "oui je suis d'accord, brennan s'entend parfaitement bien avec les enfants, et je suis sur que elle et Parker s'entendrons parfaitement"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 17:00:44**

SWEETS: Voila comment je vois cela, vous organiser une rencontre entre vous, le Dr Brennan, votre fils et votre ancienne amie. Et lors d'une prochaine consultation nous en parlerons...  
BOOTH à Sweets : Vous s'avez quoi ?  
SWEETS: Non ? un peu suspicieux quand même  
BOOTH: Pour la première fois je suis d'accord avec vous rire

Brennan lança une petite tape dans le bras de Booth avec le revers de sa main...

BOOTH: Quoi! mais euh...  
BRENNAN: Arrête d'agir comme un gamin !

**Par lili**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 18:24:37**

A la fin de la séance, dans la voiture  
BOOTH : "alors est ce que demain sa t'irais?"  
BRENNAN : "pour quoi faire?"  
BOOTH : "j'ai pensé qu'emmener Parker au manége tous ensemble ce serais une bonne idée"  
BRENNAN : "ha par ce que tu était sérieux lorsqu'on était avec le Dr Sweets"  
BOOTH : "hé bien oui, pas toi"  
BRENNAN : "ben...enfin bref c'est d'accord pour demain comme sa ton nouveau grand ami fermera son clapet"  
Booth rigola à cette réflexion  
BOOTH : "le Dr Sweets n'est pas mon amis"

la seconde d'après Booth appela Rebecca pour lui donner rdv, en tout cas les deux personne heureuse d'allé au manége c'était Booth et Parker, Rebecca ne pourrais rester pas plus d'une petite demi heure ayant un Rdv juste après

**Par lizou**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 18:42:30**

Le lendemain matin, vers 10h, Brennan se préparait à quitter le labo pour aller voir son père puis rejoindre Booth au parc avec Parker et Rebecca. Angela la rattrapa :

Angela : Eh sweetie ! Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Brennan : Merci Angie, ça ira.

Angela : appelle moi, hein ! Je n'aime pas trop te laisser déambuler dans un hôpital.

Brennan, souriant : je vais essayer de pas me perdre, mais juste pour te faire plaisir hein !

Elle gagna l'hôpital St Lily (clin d'oeil à lili XD)  
Brennan rentra à pas de loup dans la chambre de son père, qui dormait paisiblement. Elle s'approcha et posa sa main sur la sienne. Sur quoi sa main lui agrippa le bras. Brennan sursauta :" Ahhhhh"

Max, mort de rire : ça marche à tous les coups !

Bones: mais t'es malade ou quoi ? j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque !

**P****ar lili**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 18:52:56**

PTDR

MAX : "et ton chevalier servant n'est pas la pour te réanimé?"  
BRENNAN : "papa!...comment va tu aujourd'hui?"  
MAX : "je ne pense pas qu'il me soit conseillé de faire un marathon mais sa va"  
BRENNAN : "je ne pense pas non plus"  
MAX : "ru viens juste de rater ton frère, il vient de partir"  
BRENNAN : "...quand est ce que tu sortiras?"  
Max souria  
BRENNAN : "qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle?"  
MAX : "rien de drôle ma chérie mais d'ironique...je sors mais pour être ensuite enfermé dans une cellule ce n'est pas tout à fait sortir"  
Brennan ne dit rien, d'ailleurs que pouvait t'elle dire, elle se contenta de baisser la tête  
MAX : "dit moi ce petit sac est pour moi?"  
BRENNAN : "...non (en sortant quelque chose de derrière son dos) mais celui ci oui, je t'ai ramener à mangé, quand Booth était à l'hôpital il détestait la nourriture, donc je pense que c'est ton cas aussi"  
MAX : "exacte!...dit moi pour qui est ce ci ce n'est pas trop indiscret?"  
BRENNAN : "pour Parker, le fils de Booth"  
MAX : "di moi sa à l'air sérieux"

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 18:55:56**

Brennan : ...

Max : tu me promets de faire attention

Brennan : attention à quoi ?

Max : Je ne tiens pas à ce que tu aies le coeur brisé...

Brennan : papa...je ne tiens pas trop à parler de ça avec toi...

Max : soit, mais tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir de m'inquiéter un peu pour toi...Il y a des conversations père-fille qu'on a pas eues à ton adolescence, et ...je suis désolé...

Brennan : ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! Mes familles d'accueil m'ont fait plein plein de topos sur mes fréquentations.

Max, souriant : bon. Tu salueras Booth pour moi.

**Par lili**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 19:08:03**

Sur ce elle partis à son RDV, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle ressentait une drôle de sensation, pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois, qu'elle rencontrait Parker, ou même Rebecca! Alors pourquoi avait était t'elle aussi anxieuse? Sûrement par ce que maintenant elle était officiellement la compagne de Booth, c'est la seul explication qui lui venait à l'esprit. Elle arriva au lieu du rendez-vous, où Booth l'attendais, Parker et Rebecca n'étaient pas encore arrivé. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, on pouvait lire une grande joie sur le visage de booth. Il était heureux que Brennan passe du temps avec son fils  
BOOTH : "alors tu est prête?"  
BRENNAN : "Booth, j'ai déjà rencontrer ton fils ce n'est pas la première fois"  
BOOTH : "j'ai l'impression que c'est toi que tu essai de convaincre et non moi"  
elle souria  
BRENNAN :" ...exacte je suis pétrifié"  
BOOTH : "hooooo Bones, t'inquiète pas il va t'apprécié, tout va très bien ce passé" (en la prenant dans ces bras)  
BRENNAN : "et si..."  
elle ne pu terminer sa phrase qu'un petit garçon au cheveux blond sauta dans les bras de Booth  
PARKER : "papa!!!"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 19:20:49**

BOOTH: Hey comment va mon ange aujourd'hui ?  
PARKER: Bien...  
BOOTH: Parker dit bonjour à l'amie de papa  
PARKER: Bonjour Temperance  
BRENNAN en souriant: Bonjour a toi aussi Parker...

Rebecca arriva,  
REBECCA: Salut Seeley  
BOOTH Rebecca...  
REBECCA: Temperance...  
BRENNAN: Rebecca...

Booth déposa son fils par terre,  
REBECCA: Alors Seeley pourquoi tu ma demander de venir ?

[je savais pas trop comment faire la situation...

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 19:46:05**

Booth : euh...Parker, Temperance va t'aider à monter sur un cheval pendant que je parle à ta maman ok ?

Parker : ouaiiiiiiis ! Dis, est-ce que je peux aussi t'appeler Bones ? Comme papa ?

Bones, amusée : juste toi hein

Ils s'éloignèrent vers un magnifique cheval blanc.

Rebecca : Alors ? Pourquoi tant de mystère ?

Booth : Tu vois avec Temperance...ça devient un peu sérieux. Alors je me suis dis qu'il faudrait peut-être - je dis bien peut-être- que Parker s'habitue à la voir dans les parages...

Rebecca, un peu moqueuse : tu ne l'as pas mis enceinte quand même ?

Booth, lançant un regard noir à son ex : Vas-y moque-toi...Je dis juste qu'il vaut mieux qu'il s'y fasse. Et ce week-end ça serait bien qu'on fasse un truc tous les trois histoire qu'ils se connaissent mieux. Enfin, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 20:25:11**

[On va dire qu'on est jeudi

REBECCA: Non, comme sa toi est Parker vous pourrez profiter l'un de l'autre.  
BOOTH: C'est sympa  
REBECCA: SI tu veux je te le dépose vendredi en fin d'après midi et je viendrai le chercher dimanche dans la soirée...  
BOOTH: Euh attend je vais demander Bones...

Il se dirigea vers Brennan,

BOOTH: Ta un truc de prévu ce week end ?  
BRENNAN: Non pourquoi ?  
BOOTH: J'ai proposé a Rebecca de prendre pour le weed end Parker, comme sa se nous permettra de passer un peu de temps ensemble...  
BRENNAN: Euh, oui si tu veux...

Booth repartit voir Rebecca,  
BOOTH: C'est d'accord, c'est possible que tu dépose Parker à l'institut vendredi ?  
REBECCA: Euh, oui mais qui va s'en occupé si tu est pas là ?  
BOOTH: T'inquiète pas là bah y a tout ce qui faut pour occuper un petit garçon, je demanderai a une de mes fouines de l'emmener dans la galerie archéologique...  
REBECCA: D'accord alors je le dépose vers 18h...  
BOOTH: Okay

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 20:42:18**

[ PTDR les fouines baby-sitters ça va donner !

Plus tard au labo, Bones examinait un crâne. Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle n'entendit pas le Dr Saroyan s'approcher.

Cam : Dr Brennan ?

Bones lâcha presque son crâne.

Brennan : oui Cam ?

Cam : j'aimerai savoir si vous comptez encore avoir beaucoup de séances de psy. Non pas que ça me dérange mais vous avez pris pas mal de retard dans votre travail et c'est assez embêtant. Enfin, je vous fais confiance pour vous rattraper, mais il ne faudrait pas que cela arrive trop souvent.

Elle s'éclipsa avant même que Brennan ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

La vérité était que Cam commençait à se douter de ce qu'il se tramait entre Booth & Brennan, et qu'un fond de jalousie la tenaillait.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 20:59:36**

[Rhha me quelle chieuse cette fille, il l'a larguer déjà 2 fois, maintenant il est a brennan

Brennan se remis au travail mais elle fut rapidement distraite par ses pensées...

Brennan repensait a ce qu'avait dit Camille, elle avait du travail en retard qu'elle devait rattraper, mais ce week-end elle doit le passer avec Booth et Parker...  
Camille oserait elle l'obliger a travailler ce week-end ? Elle en serait capable. Alors comment faire ?  
Et si je rattrapait mon travail cette nuit ? Mais je ne verrait pas Booth...  
Mais qu'est ce qui est mieux, passer ma soirée avec Booth ou ce week end avec lui Parker ?  
Ce week-end bien sur, alors si je reste cette nuit pour rattraper je pourrai me rattraper ce week-end avec Booth...  
Mais Parker sera avec nous, c'est problématique...  
Non aller Temperance prend sur toi et appelle Booth...

BRENNAN: Allo Booth  
BOOTH: Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?  
BRENNAN: Euh et bien je t'appelle pour te dire, que euh cette nuit je resterai à l'institut...  
BOOTH: J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Je t'est trop pressé pour Parker ?  
BRENNAN: Non pas du tous, c'est juste qu'avec toute les séance chez Sweets et bien j'ai pas mal de retard dans mon boulot...  
BOOTH: Ah d'accord voix triste mais sa tient toujours pour ce week-end ?  
BRENNAN Oui absolument!  
BOOTH: D'accord je passerai dans la soirée pour te dire bonne nuit...

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 21:08:18**

[XD genre il va lui dire bonne nuit...de façon explicite alors...oh je me mets à parler comme lili on dirait lol

Booth, de son côté, se demandait pourquoi Brennan avait soudainement voulu rattraper son retard. Mais il se ressaisit et se dit qu'il irait voir au Jeffersonian si ils avaient du nouveau sur le tueur en série Cannibale (maintenant Titebones tu peux faire de Sweets ton cannibale mdr)...Gorgonzola !

Il arrivait à peine que Cam demanda à le voir.

Booth : du nouveau, Cam ?

Cam : pas sur Gormagone. Je voulais te demander de ne pas venir distraire Brennan à tout bout de champ. On a assez de boulot comme ça pour que tu lui fasse prendre du retard.

Booth, incrédule: Quoi? On est partenaires, on doit bosser sur des affaires, c'est comme ça et tant pis si les indiens ou les soldats de la guerre civile sont identifiés avec un peu de retard !

Cam, coléreuse : toi et moi on sait très bien de quoi on parle Seeley. Et il n'est aucunement question d'un quelconque partenariat. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Rappelle toi qui mène la danse ici !

Booth, hors de lui : Très bien, je pensais que tu étais au-dessus de ce genre de manoeuvres, tu me déçois Cam. Si c'est à ça que tu veux jouer, fais gaffe parce que j'ai plus d'expérience que toi dans ce domaine !

Sur ce,il claqua la porte de son bureau et se dirigea vers les fouines.

**Par lili**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 22:01:41**

Booth arriva sur la plateforme où était toute l'équipe de Brennan  
ZACH : "Booth, vous êtes venu voir si on du nouveau sur le serial killer?"  
BOOTH : "plus ou moins..."  
HODGINS : "rien, et pourtant on y a passé du temps"  
ANGELA : "il nous reste tout de même quelques piste à voir mais pour l'instant rien de nouveau"  
BOOTH : "Bones tu peux venir une seconde"  
ils se mirent à l'écart  
BOOTH : "c'est pour cam que tu rattrape ton retard"  
BRENNAN : "non, pourquoi?"  
BOOTH : "ne me dit pas qu'elle ne ta pas fait de réflexion, après ce que je viens d'entendre"  
BRENNAN : "quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a? qu'est ce que tu as entendu?"  
BOOTH : "répond moi s'il te plaît"  
BRENNAN : "mais rien, elle m'a juste dit que j'ai pris du retard avec toute ces séance avec le Dr Sweets, mais j'ai une conscience professionnel et elle a raison"  
BOOTH : "hoo s'il te plaît bones, tes momies on bien pu attendre 300 ans alors une ou deux journée de plus..."  
BRENNAN : "là n'est pas la question Booth, je suis payé pour c'est mon travail alors si tu veux bien je vais retourné travaillé"  
BOOTH : "une petite chose encore...tu es sûre que sa n'a rien avoir avec Camille"  
BRENNAN : (elle ne répondit pas tout de suite) "...non"

après ce cour entrevu il retourna voir Camille dans son bureau, il frappa à la porte et entra

BOOTH : "camille je voudrais que l'on est une petite discussion s'il te plait"  
CAMILLE : "si c'est pour me parlé sur le même ton que tout à l'heure ce n'est pas la peine"  
Il rentra et s'installa en face de son bureau  
BOOTH : "la...la première fois que j'ai vu tempérence, j'ai senti mon coeur faire un bond, elle était et est toujours d'une beauté éblouissante, à notre première discussion j'ai cru que j'allais me jeter par le fenêtre tellement je ne la supportait pas, à notre première enquête je me suis dit je n'aurais pas rêver mieux comme partenaire, à notre première engueulade je me suis dit vivement la prochaine car j'adore lorsqu'elle fait tout pour me contredire, puis avec le temps nous nous somme rapproché beaucoup plus que l'on ne le devrait...à notre premier baiser je me suis demander comment ai-je pû attendre autant de temps...camille je sais que tout cela peut te déplaire, mais écoute moi bien si jamais il arrivait qu'elle emphatise à cause de notre relation je crois bien que plus jamais tu me reverrais et je ne serais plus maitre de moi même. Tu as raison sur un point, elle a pris du retard mais je crois que ceci arrive a tout le monde, je pense que ce qui te gêne le plus c'est ma relation avec tempérence et non le retard qu'elle a dans son travail, soit au moi honnête sur ce point. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère ne plus avoir a te le rappelé, bones est beaucoup plus qu'une partenaire pour moi, et est tout sauf une amourette, je l'aime plus que tu ne le pense, et même beaucoup plus qu'un homme peut aimé alors si jamais bones se trouve mal à l'aise dans son lieu de travail à cause de toi notre amitié en seras fini"  
il fit cette tirade sur un ton si posé que même le dr sorayan n'en revenait pas, elle se sentait honteuse mais que pouvait t'elle faire...oublié tout simplement et que ça ne se reproduise plus.  
Booth se leva et commença à partir, lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il entendit  
CAMILLE : "tu n'auras pas besoin de me le rappelé"  
puis sans se retourné et s'en alla refermant doucement la porte. Il marchait sur la passerelle en regardant brennan qui travaillait en bas sur la plateforme, ces eux exprimaient un tel amour.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 22:13:06**

Toute l'équipe était réunie autour d'elle, toute sauf camille qui venait de sortir de son bureau...

Booth avança vers plateforme ou se trouvait Brennan, lorsqu'il arriva a sa haute elle lui tournait le dos, c'est sans hésité qu'il passa sa main sous le bras de celle-ci la tirant vers lui pour la retourné...

Brennan: Booth mais...

Elle fut coupé par les lèvres de Booth qui vinrent se poser sur les siennes. Se fut un baisé des plus tendre, elle posa sa main sur sa joue et doucement elle s'écarta de lui...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 22:23:12**

BRENNAN : "heu..."  
Zack fit tombé un plateau d'instrument ce qui fit retourné tout le monde  
ZACH : "désolé Dr brennan...je...c'est juste...en vous voyant...je.."  
HODGINS : "allé zack reprend toi, on a l'impression que tu viens de voir ta maman et ton papa s'embrassé, c'est pas la fin du monde"  
ZACH : "c'est pas drôle hodgins!!!"  
ANGELA : "c'est pas trop tôt j'en pouvais plus de tenir sa pour moi"  
ZACH : "par ce que tu le savais"  
HODGINS : "tout le monde le savait, zack il n'y a que toi!!!"  
BRENNAN : "comment ça tout le monde le savait?"  
HODGINS : "on a jamais autant vu Booth à l'institut"  
ZACH : "et, sa change quelque chose...je veux dire au niveau du travail..."  
BRENNAN : "absolument rien zack, tout reste comme avant"  
BOOTH : "hormis le faite que je dirais plus bonjour à bones de la même manière qu'a angela" (léger sourire charmeur)  
ZACH : "comment ça...(hodgins lui fit une tape sur la tête)...hooo j'ai rien dit"

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 22:51:20**

Il s'en suivit un grand éclat de rire général.

Booth reçu alors un coup de téléphone : un expert en art du département du FBI de Dallas allait faxer des informations sur la tapisserie du Gormagone.

Il récupérèrent le dossier puis toute l'équipe se réunit dans le bureau du Dr Brennan, avec assez de nourriture Thaï pour tenir 1 siège.

A leur grand surprise, quelqu'un qui n'était pas invité arriva.

Booth, s'étouffant presque avec un beignet de crevette : Sweets ?

Sweets : Bonsoir Agent Booth. Dr Brennan. Membres de l'équipe que je ne connais par leur nom. Je vois que vous avez réglé un de vos problèmes, Agent Booth.

Sweets disait cela avec un sourire amusé : Brennan était complètement collée à Booth sur le canapé.

Booth : bon, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Vous avez oublié une carte pokémon la dernière fois ?

Hodgins : une carte Pokemon ?

Sweets : On m'a dit que vous aviez des informations supplémentaires sur le Gormagone. J'ai pensé pouvoir aider...

Booth : et bah non. Bonsoir Sweets. Dépêchez vous de rentrer ou vous aller rater les dessins animés du soir !

Hodgins étouffa un rire.

Sweets : J'ai étudié le profil du tueur. Je vous assure que je peux être utile.

Brennan fit un regard presque suppliant à booth, qui gratifia Sweets d'un " bon, ok."

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 23:07:56**

BOOTH: D'accord mais si sa tiendrai qu'a moi vous retourneriez vous couchez laissant travailler les grandes personnes (ouha elle est pas mal celle la non ?)  
SWEETS: Je ne sait pas si il faut prendre sa pour un compliment...  
BRENNAN: Bon messieurs si vous voulez bien nous avons du travail!  
SWEETS: Comme je vous l'est dit j'ai pu avoir accès au dossier du cannibale  
BOOTH: Et...  
SWEETS: Probablement homme, assez déranger psychologiquement...  
BOOTH: Merci mais ont avait pas besoin de vous pour le deviner (une petite autre, qu'est ce qu'il se prend se pauvre Sweets)  
BRENNAN (pinçant le flanc de Booth) lui murmurant à l'oreille: Arrête ou tu sera priver de dessert!  
BOOTH taquin: Heinn et c'est quoi au menu ce soir ??? (ouha je suis inspirer ce soir)  
ANGELA: Hey les amoureux concentrez vous, y a pas que vous qui aillez envie de casser la croûte petit regard coquin a Hodgins (je suis vraiment inspirer ce soir)


	11. 11 ème Partie

**Par lizou**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 23:19:32**

XD j'avoue ça c'est de l'inspi !

Angela : Bon, j'ai rapidement parcouru les notes de Keith Wyatt, l'expert de Dallas. Il explique que cette tapisserie existe en 5 exemplaires dans le monde : 1 à Liverpool, chez un riche collectionneur ; 1 à Tokyo où elle sert de déco dans le bureau du directeur d'une grande firme de cosmétiques ; 1 à Boston chez un particulier qui se spécialise dans l'entraînement des chiots pour concours canins et la dernière à Washington chez une très vieille dame dans une sorte de résidence pour personnes âgées fortunées. Et la 5 dans cette pièce.

Hodgins : je parie sur l'amoureux des toutous

Angela : c'est à étudier. Le Pr. Wyatt a fourni un dossier complet sur chacun des propriétaires. Dr Sweets, vous pourriez nous faire un portrait psychologique de chaque ?

Sweets : sans problèmes.

Angela se leva et se dirigea vers la tapisserie : dans l'immédiat, la priorité c'est de trouver qui d'autre aurait accès à une tapisserie comme celle-ci : Soit elle a été volée par le gormagone et il est dans le pétrin parce que il sait pas qui sera son prochain menu, soit il a trouvé le moyen de s'approcher d'une des 4 autres, et c'est + probable. Donc : parmis les 4 propriétaires, qui est susceptible de connaître Gormagone ? Est-ce que c'est l'un d'entre eux, qui sait ?

Hodgins : j'adore quand tu prends les choses en mains bébé

L'équipe resta à étudier de près les dossier jusque tard dans la nuit.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 25/11/2007 23:40:04**

C'est sur les coups de 2h00 de matin que l'équipe décida de mettre fin a leur petit réunion. Angela et Hodgins rentrèrent chez eux, Zack les accompagnant, suivi ensuite de Camille. Laissant Booth, Brennan et Sweets seuls...

Sweets: Alors comment avance votre problème ?  
Brennan: Pas mal, demain soir l'ancienne compagne de Booth dépose Parker son fils, qui va passer le week-end avec moi et Booth...  
Sweets: C'est bien sa va vous...  
Booth: Bon si vous voulez bien il est tard alors j'aimerai bien rentrer chez moi ont parlera de sa une prochaine fois...  
Sweets: D'accord Agent Booth, Dr Brennan a une prochaine fois... [il partit  
Brennan: Bon j'ai du travail a rattraper [commence a s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser  
Booth: Non j'ai parler avec Camille, et elle a dit que ce n'était pas grave, que tu n'était pas obligé de rattraper ton boulot...  
Brennan: Mais elle m'a dit que...  
Booth: Elle ta dit sa parce qu'elle était jalouse qu'ont passe autant de temps ensembles...  
Brennan: Ah alors ont va pouvoir rentrer ensembles alors petit sourire coquin

Ils rentrèrent ensembles, passant la nuit chez Booth, une nuit agitée mais sobre, la fatigue s'emparant rapidement de eux...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 26/11/2007 18:20:31**

Le lendemain matin, Booth se réveilla mais ne trouva pas de "Bones" prés de lui, juste un petit mot qui lui expliquait qu'elle était partit plus tôt pour rattraper son retard, car même si elle n'en était plus obligé, sa conscience professionnel refit surface, elle n'aime pas que son travail prenne dur retard puis et avant Booth sans travail était toute sa vie. Il se prépara donc pour allez à son bureau au FBI, en appelant Brennan lorsqu'il sera là-bas.

Brennan était la première arrivé, une petite habitude qu'elle avait oublier, puis arriva sa supérieur. A ce stade elle avait pratiquement rattrapé tout le retard qu'elle avait accumulé ces dernières semaines, elle s'accorda donc une pause et alla dans son bureau, Camille la rejoignit.  
CAMILLE : "Dr brennan, bonjour"  
BRENNAN : "Camille, bonjour"  
CAMILLE : "vous êtes venu tôt ce matin" en allant s'asseoir prés d'elle sur le fauteuil  
BRENNAN : "oui, j'avais pas mal de travail, encore une petite heure et tout seras terminer"  
camille la gratifia d'un sourire  
CAMILLE : "comment allez vous depuis votre accident?"  
brennan fût surprise de la question, mais touché tout de même  
BRENNAN : "très bien merci, disons que j'ai été bien dorloter ces dernier jours"  
CAMILLE : "c'est vrai, booth est très sensible et très affectueux"  
brennan n'était pas si mal à l'aise que cela à la réflexion que camille venait de faire, c'était partis d'une bonne intention.  
un silence pesant pour les deux femme allait s'installer mais brennan pris la parole  
BRENNAN : "pourquoi est ce que entre booth et vous sa n'a pas marché"  
CAMILLE : "car son coeur appartenait déjà à quelqu'un d'autre, même si il refusait de l'admettre...de toute façon il n'aurait jamais pû avoir de relation avec n'importe quelle femme puisque seul une l'intéressait"  
Brennan fit un sourire sachant que camille parlait d'elle, elle ne savait pas quoi dire, c'est tout de même elle qui à lancé le "débat" mais elle n'avait pas anticipé sa réponse, elle se racla simplement la gorge  
CAMILLE : "sur ce je retourne à mon bureau, si vous avez besoin de moi"  
BRENNAN : "merci"  
camille retourna à son bureau, ce sujet était définitivement clos

**Par lizou**

**Posté le 26/11/2007 19:20:17**

[bah jsais pas jm'imagine trop Cam jalouse lol

Booth entra dans son bureau. Il déposa sa veste sur un siège tout en ramassant un vêtement oublié par Brennan, en souriant. Il décrocha le téléphone :

Booth : Melle Brennan, Ici l'agent Booth au téléphone. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour tentative de corruption d'1 agent au cours de son service, comme le prouve le ...je crois que c'est un t-shirt, la pièce à conviction...  
Zack : Booth, c'est vous ?  
Booth : Mais bon sang Zack ça vous arrive souvent de décrocher le téléphone des autres ?  
Zack, ultra-géné : C'est le Dr Brennan qui m'a demandé.  
Booth: bon, passez moi Bones  
Brennan : allo ? Je crois que tu viens encore de traumatiser Zack...c'est lui qui va finir chez le psy si ça continue  
Booth : ça sera pas un mal, il est toqué...Enfin j'appelle pour savoir si tu serais libre ce midi pour un déjeuner...je sais que tu as du travail donc ...  
Brennan : j'ai presque fini, ça sera avec plaisir.  
Puis Brennan vérifia que la porte était bien fermée et continua la conversation avec Booth sur un domaine plus personnel.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 26/11/2007 19:39:00**

[ mmhhh quiproquo j'ai bien une petite idée sur la conversation "personnelle" mais bon on me prendrai pour une vicieuse

Brennan s'installa dans SON sofa (rhha comment ont pourrai ce passer de lui, il est a vécu des expériences celui la...)

BOOTH: Ta pas oublier que ce soir Rebecca dépose Parker à l'institut ?  
BRENNAN: Non vers 18 heures c'est sa ?  
BOOTH: Oui! Tes fouines pourront s'occuper de lui si t'est occupé ?  
BRENNAN: Oui t'inquieteeee pas [exagération y a plein de cadavres et de squelettes pour le distraire...  
BOOTH: Bones...  
BRENNAN: Je rigole... Je me suis arrangé avec les surveillants de musée archéologique, il aura tout les dinosaures pour lui tous seul...  
BOOTH: Rhha il en a de la change...  
BRENNAN: Si tu veux je pourrai t'y emmener un jour [c'est un peu d'humour coquin  
BOOTH: Du moment que je croise pas de clown empailler sa me dérange pas [rhha Booth et les clowns une grande histoire...

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 26/11/2007 20:27:23**

[XD le truc du musée ça me fait penser à Friends quand Ross emmène Rachel dans l'aile de paléontologie mdr

Brennan : ah ça je sais pas. Mais ya tout un tas de petites grottes bien douillettes..(je laisse à Titebones et lili l'interprétation XD)

Booth : très intéressant. Je me ferai une joie de les visiter toutes.

**Par lili**

**Posté le 26/11/2007 20:35:16**

BRENNAN : "mais dit moi...heu, tu as prévus quelque chose de précis pour ce week end"  
BOOTH : "hummm surprise surprise"  
BRENNAN : "nan mais il y a ton fils je te rappelle"  
BOOTH : "bones!! il n'y a pas que ce genre de surprise!...même si...non un peu de sérieux, j'ai prévus quelque chose oui"  
BRENNAN : "c'est quoi, on va au cirque"  
BOOTH : "heuuuu je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, de toute façon ce n'est pas ça, et je ne te le dirais pas"  
BRENNAN : "très bien, je devine alors"  
BOOTH : "hohoho tente tu verra que je suis muet comme une carpe"  
BRENNAN : "...sinon est ce que tu a mis Parker au courant?"  
BOOTH : "oui"  
BRENNAN : "et?"  
BOOTH : "il c'est enfermé quand il a su que tu venais avec nous"  
BRENNAN : (qui devint toute pâle) "ha...c'est vrai"  
BOOTH : "respire bones, c'est de l'humour, je t'ai déjà dit que mon fils t'aime bien, et si tu veux savoir il a même dit je site "je préfère le Dr bones que Tessa papa, elle est trop marrante""  
BRENNAN : "moi marrante"  
BOOTH : "oui oui sa ma étonné aussi, va falloir que tu m'explique ce que tu lui a dit"  
BRENNAN : "non non c'est un secret"  
BOOTH : "écoute je viens de chercher pour déjeuner dans une heure ou deux"  
BRENNAN : "à tout à l'heure"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 26/11/2007 20:52:24**

Brennan essaya de se remettre au travail mais son cerveau la supplia de faire une pause car celui-ci risquait la surchauffe.  
Elle alla se préparer deux cafés se dirigeant ensuite vers le bureau de Angela pour seule intention de parler entre copine...  
[Y a pas que le boulot dans le vie!

Brennan joyeuse: Salut Angie !  
Angela: Hey Sweets ta l'air en forme!  
Brennan: Merci, tient je tes préparer un café  
Angela: Merci! Alors c'est se soir que le fils de Booth vient nous voir ?  
Brennan: Ouai  
Angela: Ta pas un peu peur ?

**Par lili**

**Posté le 26/11/2007 22:23:41**

BRENNAN : "peur de quoi? j'ai déjà passé du temps avec des enfants"  
ANGELA : "ha oui, et comme enfant tu parle de zack"  
BRENNAN : "zack n'est pas un enfant"  
ANGELA : "de l'humour sweetie de l'humour...bref qu'avez vous prévus pour le week end?"  
BRENNAN : "je ne sais pas, Booth veux nous faire la surprise"  
ANGELA : "haha, et qu'est ce que sa peut être?"  
BRENNAN : "tout sauf les clown"  
ANGELA : "quoi?!"  
BRENNAN : "non rien rien...je n'ai vraiment aucune idée"  
ANGELA: "sa ce trouve il vous laissera tout les deux tout seul"  
BRENNAN : "mais non, il doit passé du temps avec son fils, et Parker risque d'être déçus"  
ANGELA : "bon ce sera pas le manége, vous l'avez déjà fait, pas de dîner au resto sa risque d'être barbant pour le gamin à moins que ce soit ce genre de fast food dont les petit raffole tant, peut être un ciné...ouais un ciné ce serais bien"  
BRENNAN : "je préfère avoir la surprise"  
ANGELA : "quoi?!!! tu déteste les surprises"  
BRENNAN : "non"  
ANGELA : "si"  
BRENNAN : "hé bien pas ceux venant de booth"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 26/11/2007 22:30:12**

ANGELA: Dit toi et Booth sa a l'air assez sérieux...  
BRENNAN: Angiieeee tu sais que j'aime pas parler de sa...  
ANGELA: Allez Sweetie me la fait pas, tu sais que tu peu me faire confiance!  
BRENNAN: Oui ta raison...  
ANGELA: Alors toi et Booth ?  
BRENNAN: Euh bah cette relation est totalement différentes de mes précédentes...  
ANGELA: Sexuellement ou sentimentalement ?  
BRENNAN: Heuu mes précédentes relations c'était surtout sexuelle mais avec Booth c'est différent...  
ANGELA: Et Sully alors ?

[Ouha terrain dangereux

**Par lili**

**Posté le 26/11/2007 22:35:06**

(grrrrrr ne parlons pas de chose qui fâche)

BRENNAN : "Sully...je me rend compte que c'était pour essayer de trouver un homme équivalent à Booth, car premièrement il avait le même travail, on a travaillé sur une enquête comme booth et moi mais..."  
ANGELA : "mais..."  
BRENNAN : "mais j'était déjà amoureuse de booth, sans le vouloir j'ai fait une tentative de rapprochement en utilisant malgré lui Sully, c'est un homme charmant mais...je sais pas...il n'y a rien dans le fond, c'est très différent et j'anticipe ta question, c'est différent sur les deux plan et croit moi sa l'est même beaucoup"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 26/11/2007 22:45:52**

ANGELA: Si tu le dit. Ta essayer de le rendre jaloux alors ?  
BRENNAN: Un peu oui...  
ANGELA: Le truc classique rire  
BRENNAN: Je suis une femme avant tout...

Angela et Brennan entendirent une voie familière tournant la tête vers la voie en question apercevant Booth traversant la plateforme cherchant apparemment Brennan...  
Zack dirigea Booth vers le bureau d'Angela, lorsque Booth arriva a hauteur des deux femmes Angela se leva...

Angela: Bon je vais voir Hodgins...  
Angela murmurant a l'oreille de Brennan: Et croit moi sa a marcher vu comment il vous dévisageaient quand vous vous embrassiez..

**Par lili**

**Posté le 27/11/2007 19:08:46**

angela croisa booth dans les escaliers, elle en profita pour lui faire un sourire qui voulais dire "cour petit coquin" et un petit clin d'oeil. il arriva prés de bones, l'embrassa et rentrent dans leur bureau.  
BOOTH : "tu est prête on va mangé"  
BRENNAN : "oui oui, je prend juste ma veste"  
BOOTH : "je ramène Parker vers les coup de 17h il sort de l'école a 16h"  
BRENNAN : "t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas l'oublier"  
BOOTH : "je sais je sais, c'est juste pour te préparé"  
BRENNAN : "...me préparé? ton fils est adorable je sais très bien qu'il va être sage"  
BOOTH : "normal, je suis très sage moi, il tient sa de son père"  
BRENNAN : "son père est tout sauf sage"  
BOOTH : "sa ne te déplait pas non plus"  
BRENNAN : "..."  
BOOTH : "..."  
BRENNAN : "allé on va mangé"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 27/11/2007 19:36:11**

Brennan et Booth partir manger dans leur petit resto,

Steak & pâte pour Booth et soupe du potager pour Brennan (je sais pas trop ce qu'elle mange mais a chaque vois je la vois avec une soupe...)

BOOTH: Ta préparer des affaires pour les week end ?  
BRENNAN: Euh non faudra qu'ont passe vite fait chez moi ce soir...  
BOOTH: D'accord, surtout oublie pas ta petite nuisette verte émeraude... regard coquin  
BRENNAN: Rhha Booth un peu de sérieux et en plus Parker sera la alors je crois qu'ont devraient être discret ce week end..  
BOOTH: T'inquiète pas je lui est appris à frapper a la porte avant d'entrer dans la chambre des adultes...

[Pas trop inspirer

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 27/11/2007 23:10:40**

Plus tard à l'institut, brennan réglait quelques dossiers sur son ordinateur. Angela n'y tenait plus : c'était une gaga des enfants, et elle avait exceptionnellement hâte de s'occuper de Parker !

**Par lili**

**Posté le 28/11/2007 19:03:49**

ben alors aucune suite!!!...je sais je sais ma présence vous stimule l'esprits PTDR

Elle arriva dans le bureau de son amie :  
ANGELA : "alors ils arrivent quand"  
BRENNAN : "qui?"  
ANGELA : "booth et son fils"  
elle jeta un oeil à sa montre  
BRENNAN : "ho ils ne devraient plus tarder...mais pourquoi est tu aussi excité???"  
ANGELA : "tu sais très bien que j'adore les enfants et surtout quand leur père est super sexy"  
BRENNAN : "rappelle toi qu'il est déjà pris le père"  
Angela se mit à rire, puis enfin on entendit des pas, elles se retournèrent toutes deux vers la porte du bureau de brennan et booth franchi la porte ainsi que son fils  
BOOTH : "voila Parker on est arrivé"  
PARKER : "bonjour"  
il s'avança prés de brennan puis se mit sur la pointe des pied signe qu'il voulais embrasser brennan sur la joue, sur le coup elle ne compris pas, puis voyant les gros yeux de booth, elle se baissa pour ce mettre a sa hauteur.  
BRENNAN : "bonjour Parker, comment c'était l'école aujourd'hui"  
Brennan commençait à lui retirer sa veste pour qu'il soit à l'aise  
PARKER : "super, aujourd'hui on a fait du sport du karaté, papa m'a dit que tu faisait toi aussi du karaté, c'est vrai"  
BRENNAN : "plus précisément je fais...oui je fais aussi du karaté" (brennan s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase en voyant l'inutilité d'être précise sur ce sujet pour un enfant de 5 ans)  
PARKER : "génial, dit tu pourra m'apprendre"  
puis il se tendit sur brennan pour lui chuchoter quelque phrase à l'oreille  
PARKER : "oui parce que papa, il veut pas il dit que je suis trop petit"  
BRENNAN : (elle souria) "bien sur je pourrais te montrer"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 28/11/2007 19:43:17**

BOOTH: Bones n'essaye pas de corrompre mon fils stp!  
BRENNAN: AH allez Seeley c'est de son age, anthropologiquement l'art du combat et la violence est un moyen pour les hommes dès leurs plus jeunes age de montrer leur virilité! Que ce soit la circoncision, les épreuves de force pour passer a l'état d'homme ou bien les combats de boxe en Thaïlande d'enfants de 4 ou 5 ans!  
BOOTH: Mais Bones nous sommes dans une civilisation civilisée! Et je trouve que les enfants voient assez de violence alors pas besoin d'en rajouter !  
BRENNAN: Notre civilisation est peut être évoluée comme vous dites mais nous n'avons pas effacer ce facteur anthropologique de notre culture ! Pourquoi croyez vous que les petites garçons joue au chevalier, au cow boy ou encore aux agents secret! C'est un moyen pour eux de montrer cette supériorité morphologique aux autres garçons...  
BOOTH: Non mais [...

Angela sentit que les deux partenaires commencèrent a partir dans une de leur grande discussion semblant oublier une chose: Parker !

ANGELA: Hey Parker t'aime les dinosaures ?  
PARKER: Ouai j'adore !  
ANGELA: Tu veux venir avec moi en voir tout plein ?  
PARKER: Euh, je sais pas si papa va vouloir...  
ANGELA: T'inquiète pas, il me grondera moi!

Angela partie avec Parker tendit que Brennan et Booth continuaient leur discussion...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 28/11/2007 19:55:26**

cela faisait déjà quelques minutes était dans leur discussion très anthropologique  
BOOTH : "ok ok ok, tu lui montrera tes talents de karaté si sa te fait plaisir, pour l'instant tu l'emmène voir les dinosaure ou je ne sais trop quoi" il baissa la tête pour le chercher  
BOOTH : "Parker?"  
BRENNAN : "parker"  
BOOTH : "ou est t'il parker parker?"  
booth commença à tourner dans tout les sens et à crier le nom de son fils, quand brennan l'arrêta en le tenant par le bras  
BRENNAN : "booth calme toi"  
BOOTH : "comment veut tu que je me calme mon fils n'est plus là"  
brennan avait assez mal pris cette réflexion, pour elle aussi Parker compte beaucoup, elle aussi ne voudrait pas qui lui arrive quelque chose mais elle mit ses sentiment de coté pour l'instant pour rassurer booth  
BRENNAN : "regarde moi, booth, il est avec angela, calme toi, angela adore les enfants, je suis sur qu'il est avec elle, on va allé voir dans le musée "

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 30/11/2007 17:46:13**

Booth partit a grand pat vers le musée, Brennan la suivie décrochant sans portable sur le trajet faisant le numéro de Angela...

Lorsque Angela sentit son portable vibrée dans sa poche elle le sortit lisant l'identité de la personne en question, "Brennan" elle sût immédiatement la raison de cet appel et décrocha...

ANGELA: Oui sweetie Parker est avec moi!  
BRENNAN: Soupir de soulagement  
BRENNAN: Vous étés où ?  
ANGELA: Euh regardant autour d'elle dans des carnassiers  
BRENNAN: Okay ont arrivent!

**Par lili**

**Posté le 30/11/2007 18:00:00**

Ils arrivèrent à l'endroit où se trouvait parker et angela, parker vit une colère dans les yeux de son père  
BOOTH : "parker qu'est ce que je t'ai dit, tu ne pars jamais avec quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas et surtout sans me dire où tu vas"  
PARKER : "mais papa..."  
BOOTH : "il n'y a pas de mais, je t'ai les dit un million de fois"  
ANGELA : "écoute booth c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû te prévenir, mais comme vous vous disputiez comme toujours"  
BRENNAN ET BOOTH : "on ne se disputaient pas"  
ANGELA : "quoi qu'il en soit, vous savez que parker est avec moi"

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 30/11/2007 18:19:42**

Booth : là n'est pas la question et ...

Il fut interrompu par Parker, qui commençait à pleurer.

Booth : Parker, il en faut pas pleurer

Parker : pourquoi tu cries sur le Dr Bones et Angela ? Elle sont gentilles

Booth, désarmé : Bon, tu sais quelques fois les grandes personnes s'énervent quand elles ont peur pour les gens qu'elle aiment. Allez, calme toi et Angela va te faire finir la visite en attendant. Tu ne la lâche pas d'une semelle, et tu ne dois jamais être tout seul, je veux que tu restes toujours avec une fouine ok ?

Parker : elles sont où les fouines ?

Booth : euh c'est le surnom des collègues de Bones. Je te fais confiance bonhomme. Je reviens ce soir et on partira avec Tempérance. A ce soir

Il l'étreignit

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 30/11/2007 19:08:54**

Il s'éloigna de son fils pour ce rapprocher de son amante (sens vieux français même si l'autre marche aussi)

BOOTH: Prend soin de lui je te le confit!  
BRENNAN: T'inquiète il est entre bonne mains, moi et Angela ont est des filles sérieuses avec un peu d'humour  
BOOTH avec humour: Euh l'une des dernières fois que je t'est laisser avec Angela vous avez retrouver un mort dans un mur et avez sniffer de la dope... Alors excuse moi si je me méfit...  
BRENNAN faisant de l'humour: Ouai mais c'était pas mon idée mais la sienne...  
BOOTH ironique: Hahaha très marrant...  
BRENNAN: Tu doit déteindre sur moi (dédiée a lili)

Booth s'approcha de Brennan déposa ses lèves sur les liens partageant un sobre et léger baiser, Booth s'écarta d'elle...

BOOTH en partant: Ta intérêt a me le ramener entier!  
BRENNAN haussant la voie car il s'éloignait toujours plus: Promis!

**  
**


	12. 12 ème Partie

**Par lili**

**Posté le 30/11/2007 20:16:06**

(ptdr ben quoi c'est bien non que je déteigne sur vous? lol)

arrivé à son bureau quelque chose la chiffonnait, la réaction de Booth, il faisait comme si pour elle Parker était un enfant comme les autres, comme si elle ne tenait pas à lui autant que Booth tenait à lui, bien sur qu'il avait une raison de s'inquiète mais pas pour hausser la voix sur elle, elle arriva à la conclusion qu'il fallait qu'elle prouve absolument à booth que Parker était aussi important pour elle que pour lui.  
Après une bonne heure de visite Parker arriva avec angela dans le bureau de brennan  
ANGELA : "sweetie nous revoilà"  
PARKER : "sweetie?? Pourquoi tu l'appelle comme ça?"  
ANGELA : "hé bien par ce que c'est ma meilleur amie et que je l'aime beaucoup"  
PARKER : "et papa pourquoi il l'appelle bones"  
ANGELA : "ha sa je peux pas te dire il faut lui demander...écoute brennan j'ai quelque petite chose à faire avec tu sais quoi je pense qu'il seras mieux ici que avec moi et..."  
BRENNAN : "oui bien sur"  
angela parti rejoindre son squelette, brennan se leva  
BRENNAN : "alors Parker la visite ta bien plus?"  
PARKER : "c'était génial"  
BRENNAN : "et angela"  
PARKER : "on c'est bien amusé, elle m'a dit plein de chose, que toi et papa vous étiez amoureux et que...oups j'avais pas droit de le dire, angela va me gronder"  
Brennan souria  
BRENNAN : "t'inquiète pas je suis sur qu'elle ne te dira rien (en marmonnant dans sa barbe) par contre moi je vais l'étripé"  
PARKER : "hein?"  
BRENNAN : "rien rien, viens on va s'asseoir"  
ils allèrent au canapé  
PARKER : "alors pourquoi papa, il t'appelle bones?"  
BRENNAN : "...je sais pas, faudra lui demander à lui, pourquoi tu n'aime pas"  
il hausse les épaules  
PARKER : "mon papa, il m'a dit que tu était la meilleur des docteur"  
BRENNAN : " (elle souria) c'est vrai? je suis pas tout à fait docteur...(il fronça les sourcils...je t'expliquerais quand tu seras un peu plus grand"  
BRENNAN : "alors dit moi que veux tu que l'on fasse?"

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 30/11/2007 21:05:48**

Parker : bah on peut jouer ?

Brennan : Euh...ok, mais tu veux jouer à quoi ?

Parker : tu connais pas de jeux ? Papa il dit toujours que tu es rigolote !

Brennan : hum...à quoi tu joue d'habitude avec ton papa ?

Parker : Papa il me prend sur son dos et il fait l'avion...ou on fait des concours de grimaces...ou ou ou... oui on joue à Twister.

Brennan : soit ! Mais ça serait plus marrant à plusieurs, tu crois pas ?

Parker : ouaaaaais !

Il prit la main de Brennan qui l'emmena voir Zack & Hodgins. Ils n'étaient visiblement pas occupés puisqu'ils étaient dans des espèces de costumes antiques à jouer au combat.

Parker accourut vers eux : TROP COOL !!!!

Brennan : euh, ça vous dérangerait de jouer avec nous à Twister ? Vous n'avez pas l'air de crouler sous le travail...

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 30/11/2007 22:13:14**

( heu un twister au jeffersonian ? )

HODGINS: Hey salut Parker c'est sa ?  
PARKER: Oui et toi te qui ?  
HODGINS: Moi c'est Hodgins...  
PARKER: Hodgins c'est bizarre comme nom...  
BRENNAN: Alors vous voulez ou nous ?  
HODGINS: Heu oui pourquoi pas...  
ZACK: Heuu c'est quoi le twister ?  
HODGINS: Dit moi pas que tu connais pas le twister quand même ?!  
ZACK: Euh non...  
HODGINS: Mais sur quelle planète ta passer ton enfance ?  
BRENNAN: Zack je t'expliquerai plus tard! Alors tu eux ou pas ?  
ZACK hésitant: Heuu pour pas...  
BRENNAN: C'est parfait... mais euh j'y réfléchi ont a pas le tapis...  
HODGINS: T'inquiète je sais ou en trouver un, Zack tu viens avec moi ?  
ZACK: Ouai tu m'expliqueras ce jeu en route...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 30/11/2007 22:43:27**

Le plan du twister tomba à l'eau et oui angela avait retirer le tapis de la voiture depuis leur dernière galipette, disons que c'était un twister un peu intime...quoi qu'il en soit hodgins et zack reprirent le travail quand à brennan elle retourna dans son bureau avec Parker  
elle se mit à son bureau pour travaillé et parker à la table face à elle pour dessiner mais au bout de quelque minutes l'enfant n'arrêtait pas de soufflé, elle le rejoignit  
BRENNAN : "qu'est ce qu'il y a parker?"  
PARKER : "je m'ennui!"  
BRENNAN : "ha...et que fait tu en général quand tu t'ennui?"  
PARKER : "je sais pas, papa ou maman arrive toujours à me trouver quelque chose pour m'occupé"  
BRENNAN : "laisse moi réfléchir...hummm qu'est ce que l'on pourrais bien faire...je vais pas te raconter une histoire tu es grand maintenant"  
PARKER : "les histoires c'est pour les bébés"  
BRENNAN : "tu as raison tu es un grand garçon toi...vient avec moi"  
elle s'assit à son bureau et mit parker sur ces genoux  
BRENNAN : "on va joué sur l'ordinateur, tu vas voir c'est très facile, je vais te mettre un jeu je suis sur qu'il va te plaire"  
puis chacun pris une partie du clavier et ils commencèrent à joué.  
Après deux heures booth arriva.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 01/12/2007 12:52:07**

( séance émotion )

La semaine était enfin fini, il n'attendait qu'une chose passer son week end avec les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il entra dans le Jeffersonian, traversant les salles pour enfin arriver dans la section de ses fouines. Il se fixa cherchant du regard une personne familière, il aperçus Hodgins assit devant son microscope, il s'avança passa sa carte dans le lecteur et arriva près de lui...

BOOTH: Hey Hodgins, tu sais ou ils sont ?  
HODGINS gardant son regard encré dans les lentilles de son microscope: Dans son bureau normalement...  
BOOTH: Okay merci

Il descendit de la plateforme a grande enjambé pour ce diriger doucement vers le bureau de Brennan, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils sachent qu'il était là...  
Arriver a auteur de la porte il se camouflât derrière l'encadrement de la porte pour fofiller son regard à l'intérieur de bureau.  
Ils étaient bien la, Parker assit sur les genoux de Brennan riant en coeur devant l'ordinateur. Son coeur palpitât face aux sentiments que lui procurait cette scène. Il resta là plusieurs minutes contemplant ses deux amours pour enfin taper à la porte...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 01/12/2007 13:14:44**

c'est exactement comme sa que je voyais la scène!!!!

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 02/12/2007 17:01:01**

Lorsque que Brennan et Parker entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte il levèrent la tête se tournant vers la source de bruit...  
Trouvant Booth sur le seuil de la porte les fixant...

Parker sauta des genoux de Brennan pour courir vers son père en craint " papa, papa"  
Lorsque son fils arriva a sa hauteur Booth se baissa l'attrapant sous les aisselles pour le soulever du sol et le blottir contre lui...

BOOTH: Hey Parker, alors quoi de neuf ? Tu t'es bien amusé ?  
PARKER: Ah ouai j'ai joué sur l'ordinateur avec Bones ! (petit clin d'oeil au 3x10)  
BOOTH: Ah ouai c'est cool sa, alors t'es près a rentrer ?  
PARKER: Ouai !!

Booth posa son fils sur le sol,  
BOOTH: Va prendre tes affaires...

Brennan se leva de son siège, s'approchant de Booth pour l'embrasser...  
BOOTH: Tu es prête ?  
BRENNAN: Oui ont peu y aller..

**Par lili**

**Posté le 02/12/2007 17:57:21**

PARKER : "on va où?"  
BOOTH : "c'est une surprise"  
BRENNAN : "oui ton papa, ne me l'a même pas dit à moi"  
PARKER : "c'est sur c'est une surprise, si il te le dit s'en est plus une"  
BRENNAN : "très très logique, on se demande de qui tu tiens sa..." (sourire moqueur de bones)  
BOOTH : "allé assez bavarder on y va"  
BRENNAN : "oui chef!!! Allez parker"  
il courra lui donner la main

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 03/12/2007 20:14:29**

Booth sortit le premier du bureau de Brennan, suivi de celle-ci accompagné de Parker qui lui tenait la main.  
Ils traversèrent la verrière pour s'approcher de la plateforme pour rejoindre Angela, Hodgins et Zack qui semblaient discuter...

Angela observait du coin de l'oeil la "petite compagnie" qui s'approchait d'eux,

BRENNAN: J'ai pris mon week-end alors ne me biper quand cas d'extrême d'extrême urgences...  
ZACK: D'accord Dr Brennan (lèche cul)  
BRENNAN: Alors je vous dit a lundi matin...  
ZACK & HODGINS: A lundi...  
ANGELA un sourire sur les lèvres: Amusez vous bien !

**Par lili**

**Posté le 03/12/2007 20:40:48**

BOOTH : (se retourna et en chuchotant) "celui qui à la bonne idée de la biper n'aura plus de doigts"  
ZACH se penchant vers angela "il n'est pas sérieux là"  
ANGELA : "en tout cas je ne le tenterais pas, mais libre à toi d'essayer"  
ZACH : "un anthropologue sans doigt...ce n'est pas très pratique"  
zack sentit une tape sur l'arrière de son crâne, celle-ci provenait de hodgins  
HODGINS : "c'est de l'humour!"  
sur ce ils montèrent dans la voiture et direction l'endroit secret de booth

désolé c'est court mais je voulais absolument faire ce dialogue lol

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 03/12/2007 22:06:23**

Apres plus d'une vingtaine de minute de voiture,

BOOTH: Aller fermer les yeux !  
PARKER: Hein pourquoi ?  
BRENNAN: Parce que ton papa veut garder la surprise le plus longtemps possible...  
PARKER: Heinn c'est nul...  
Parker mis ses mains devant ses yeux...  
BOOTH a Brennan: Toi aussi...  
BRENNAN: Quoi non...  
BOOTH: Aller me force pas a te bander les yeux...  
BRENNAN: L'idée est tentante...  
Booth laissa s'échapper un petit gémissement d'agacement  
Temperance se laissa aller au petit jeu de Booth fermant les yeux...  
BOOTH: Trichez pas !

Environ 10 minutes plus tard la voiture se stoppa, Booth sortit de la voiture, faisant sortirent Parker puis Brennan de la voiture ceux là ayant toujours les yeux fermés...  
Booth les dirigea au mieux évitant différents obstacles.

BOOTH: C'est bon vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux...

PARKER: Ouhhhaaa une maxi fête foraine !!!!!!!!

( Perso je trouve qu'il ne faut pas faire Parker trop gamin car dans la série c'est un petit garçon assez intelligent et plutôt mature pour son age )

**Par lili**

**Posté le 04/12/2007 18:51:15**

BRENNAN : "c'est sa la surprise"  
BOOTH : "merci pour ton enthousiasme bones, mais sa ce n'est que la première partie"  
BRENNAN : "désolé"

la nuit commençais à tombé, ils décidèrent de s'en allé, booth portait Parker endormi dans ces bras  
BRENNAN : "tu fais encore la tête"  
BOOTH : "je ne fais pas la tête"  
BRENNAN : "si tu fais la tête"  
BOOTH : "non!"  
BRENNAN : "mais j'y suis pour rien, je n'allais tout de même pas refusé"  
BOOTH : "et pourquoi pas"  
BRENNAN : "par ce que sa partait d'une bonne intention"  
BOOTH : "et alors"  
BRENNAN (elle lâcha un soupir) : "dit moi est ce le fait qu'il m'ai offert cette fichu peluche qui t'agace ou bien le fait que tu est perdu?"  
A un stand de jeu, booth avait perdu et donc n'avait pas reçus de peluche, mais un homme prés de lui avait réussi et avait offert le nounours en question a brennan sous ces yeux, même si bones avait essayer de refusé celui ci avait insister  
BOOTH : "tu sais très bien"  
BRENNAN : "serais tu jaloux?"  
BOOTH : "n'importe quoi, je ne suis pas jaloux d'une fichu peluche comme tu dit"  
BRENNAN : "alors arrête de bouder"  
Booth ne répondit pas, et installa son fils à l'arrière de la voiture, pendant que brennan mettait tout les jouets gagné de parker dans le coffre  
BRENNAN : "booth tu veux bien venir m'aider?"  
BOOTH : "oui...qu'est ce qu'il y a"  
Elle le pris par le col et l'embrassa fougueusement pour son plus grand plaisir  
BRENNAN : "alors, on boude encore"  
booth fit un sourire  
BOOTH : "oui, encore un peu"  
elle l'embrassa de nouveau, mais arrêtèrent très rapidement en songeant à la tournure que pouvait prendre ce baiser s'ils continuaient. Il montèrent dans la voiture, une heure après ils arrivèrent à destination : un petit chalet prés d'un lac que booth avait loué pour le week end  
BRENNAN : "hummm sa c'est une surprise digne de l'agent spécial seeley booth"  
BOOTH : "merci"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 04/12/2007 19:03:39**

Booth arrêta la voiture,

BOOTH: Tu prend Parker et je m'occupe du reste...  
BRENNAN: D'accord...

Temperance sortit a son tour de la voiture, ouvrit la porte arrière puis se stoppa réfléchissant a la meilleure manière de prendre cette chose devant elle ( par chose je veux dire Parker, c'est pour montrer le désarroi de Brennan )  
Elle hésita un instant puis se penchant vers Parker, elle passa une main sous sa cuisse pour finalement faire glisser son bras, le sentant se rapproché d'elle, elle passa son autre bras autour de ses épaules pour caler sa main sous l'un. Elle tira légèrement et l'enfant se retrouva assez facilement dans ses bras.

Sous le mouvement Parker sortit brièvement de son sommeil pour gesticuler dans les bras de Brennan, celle-ci le souleva un petit coup pour mieux le soutenir, calant sa joue contre la sienne et lui murmurer a l'oreille...

BRENNAN: Chuuutt ont est arriver Parker

( garder moi la scène de quand ils vont se couchés, j'ai trop une bonne idée !!!!!! )

**Par Bonesfan55**

**Posté le 05/12/2007 20:07:56**

Pendant que Brennan s'occupais de coucher Parker ( une grande première pour elle ! ) Booth lui l'admirais. Il se disais que décidément elle était vraiment douée avec les enfants et se surpris a rêver d'un booth junior ou d'une brennan miniature avec elle. Il ne c'était jamais sentie aussi bien avec une femme. Et il espérais secrètement pouvoir la convaincre un jour de l'épouser .

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 05/12/2007 20:23:44**

(oula tu va vite bonesfan55 lol, y a peu de chance qu'il la demande en mariage comme sa, sa fait pas partie de la nature de Booth)

Il est vrai que lui et elle, sa a toujours été spécial, une rencontre, dans un salle d'interrogatoire d'un aéroport américain, d'un noel en quarantaine, quelques bagarres, de petits et petites amis plutôt embarrassante, chacun refoulant les sentiments pour l'autre mais finalement il aura fallu une blessure par balle pour que les barrières de leurs amitié s'effondrent pour laisser place aux rives d'un amour ardent et passionnel...

Pour Booth, une chose était sure Brennan était la BONNE, et que quoi qu'il se passera a jamais son coeur lui sera destiner...  
Tout ce qu'il espère c'est passer sa vie avec elle...

_Désolé Bonesfan55 mais une demande en mariage n'est pas trop le genre de truc a quoi on s'attend dans cette fic..._


	13. 13 ème Partie

**Par lili**

**Posté le 07/12/2007 18:31:38**

(houla j'avais pas vu cette suite, oui oui c'est vrai pas de demande en mariage LOL nan j'ai compris bonesfan55 tu voulais juste montré ce qu'il exprimait mais c'était comme même fort LOL)

Il n'avait même pas dîner, il était tellement fatigué de sa journée que booth ne le réveilla même pas. Cela profita à brennan et booth, qui eurent un moment d'intimité, ce qui leur manquait depuis ces derniers jours. Après un dîner qui était très silencieux, seul les regards et les quelques baiser volé était présent, booth débarrassa et allé faire la vaisselle, pendant que brennan commençais a déballer leur valise.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 07/12/2007 19:13:28**

Les phrases entre **gras** sont les pensées de Brennan et entre () sont les miennes...

Brennan était debout devant son lit enfin devant leur lit, elle pris d'abord le sac de Booth.  
- Elle y sortit ses 3 pantalons **"dit donc 3 pantalons pour seulement un week end, heureusement que c'est pas moi qui fait sa lessive,"** elle ouvrit de sa main libre la porte de la vielle penderie en bois, y déposant sur une étagère les 3 pantalons...  
- 3 chemises puis 3 teeshort **"aurait t'il une obsession pour le chiffre 3 ?"**cela rejoignant les 3 pantalons...  
- 3 caleçons et 3 paires de chaussettes multicolores **"mhhhhhhh vaux mieux pas que je parler a Sweets de cette obsession pour ce chiffre 3..."**

Elle s'attaqua ensuite a sa valise,  
- 2 pantalons noir (la simplicité fait la beauté)  
- 1 débardeur couleur chocolat (j'en connais un qui va la croquer, serai-je posséder par le démon Lili ?)  
- 1 pull gris en laine de lama (made in Pérou) **"on sait jamais si il fait froid"**

- 1 chemise chocolat **"pour aller avec le débardeur"**  
- 1 petit pull pass partout (voir pantalons noir)  
- Quelques sous vêtements attrayant pour ce monsieur... (en même temps c'est un week end en amoureux)  
- Une nuisette noir et bleu turquoise **"qui met en valeur mes yeux"** (et bien d'autres choses ! Lili sort de mon corps!!!)  
- 1 paire de chaussette et 1 paire se socquette **"pour s'adapter a toutes les situations"**

Et la elle s'approcha d'une house, elle la saisi et la déposa délicatement sur le lit. Elle l'ouvre, admirant la magnifique robe noir et turquoise qu'elle a emmenée si jamais ils devaient sortir... (rien de mieux que le bleu pour faire ressortir ses belles prunelles)

Et enfin, elle attrapa une boite a chaussure, le déposant sur le lit, enlevant le couvercle, pour admirer une paire d'escarpin noir **"pour aller avec ma robe"**

Une fois toutes leurs petites affaires rangées, elle alla rejoindre Booth dans la cuisine...

Ouah j'ai craquer la j'avoue !

**Par lili**

**Posté le 07/12/2007 23:00:24**

Elle le rejoigna dans le coin cuisine, il venait de terminer il se retourna :  
BOOTH : "alors tu as terminer" (tout en s'essuyant les main avec un torchon il se rapprochait peu à peu d'elle)  
BRENNAN : "oui, mais...qu'a tu avec le chiffre trois"  
BOOTH : (il souria) "hummm je pensais qu'on discuterais de quelque chose de plus intéressant"  
booth mi ces mains autour de la taille de sa "partenaire" puis enfouilli sa tête dans son cou pour l'embrasser  
BRENNAN : "je crois que toi tu ne veux pas vraiment parlé"  
BOOTH : "ok, d'accord on peut discuter si tu veux aucun problème"  
il se détacha de bones, elle le regarda avec un sourire, elle compris ce que booth venait de faire, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne résisterais pas, elle le pris par le col de la veste et le tira vers elle  
BRENNAN : "...je pense qu'on aura tout le temps demain"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 07/12/2007 23:53:56**

**AVERTISSEMENT POUR LES PLUS JEUNES**

Leurs lèvres de se rapprochèrent de plus en plus pour finalement se scellées s'ébattant dans un brûlant baiser. C'est avec la plus grande peine qu'ils essayaient de ré pulser la soudaine pulsion qui les traversaient... Ce n'est sans lâcher les lèvres gourmande de l'autre qu'ils rejoignirent avec bien du mal leur chambre, un périple d'une dizaine de minutes pour seulement quelques mètres parcourus...  
Une fois c'est dure étape fini, Booth referma d'un coup de pied la porte derrière eux, propulsant littéralement Brennan sur le lit qui grinça forcement sous ce poids soudain...  
Booth rejoignit rapidement Brennan, débutant un long et intime balet de baiser ardents et de caresses sensuelles...

C'est lorsque les choses devenir plus ardente, qu'une sombre terreur, afin plus une inquiétude qu'une terreur s'imissa dans les pensées de Brennan, rassemblant tout son courage pour quitter les lèvres de son partenaire...

BRENNAN: T'est sur que c'est une bonne idée ?  
BOOTH: De quoi ?  
BRENNAN: Parker, ont pourrai le réveiller...  
BOOTH: T'inquiète pas, sa chambre est de l'autre coté... replongeant dans le cou de Brennan y déposant une rive de baiser brûlant  
BRENNAN en gémissant: Mais euuhhh

Elle cédât, bien sur comment résister a un homme qui vous fait subir de tellement douce torture...

C'est dans une chaleur presque infernale que leurs corps s'unir une nouvelle, Booth se mouvant avec force et délicatesse extorquant multiples peintes et gémissements a Brennan.  
Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir ses gémissements, provoquer par les rafales de plaisir qui irradiait ses reins, elle s'arquât de plus en plus contre Booth, engouffrant son visage dans son cou afin d'étouffer ses cris...  
Lorsqu'elle sentit l'orgasme la parcourir elle tenta sans beaucoup de résultat de refouler les sensations qui la traversait. Mais elle essaya, enfonçant ses ongles dans les épaules Booth, tout en mordant le cou de celui-ci mais elle craqua, s'arquant contre lui criant péniblement le nom de Booth...  
Booth le rejoignit rapidement, gémissant le nom de sa douce amante contre ses lèvres fruitées...

S'allongeant essoufflés l'un a coté de l'autre, Brennan la tête posé sur le torse de Booth chacun reprennent péniblement leurs respirations...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 08/12/2007 14:49:05**

La nuit fût plutôt agité pour les deux amants mais sa ne l'ai a pas empêché de se réveillé très tôt, au contraire ils avaient tout deux un sourire jusqu'au oreilles!!! Parker dormait encore, ils déjeunèrent tranquillement et allèrent sur le balcon  
BRENNAN : "alors?"  
BOOTH : "alors quoi?"  
BRENNAN : "pourquoi le chiffre trois?"  
BOOTH : "tu n'as pas oublié?"  
BRENNAN : "depuis quand j'oublie quelque chose?"  
BOOTH : "c'est vrai"  
BRENNAN : "tu espérais peut être que je 'l'oublie"  
BOOTH : "nan pas vraiment"  
BRENNAN : "alors?"  
BOOTH : "...alors...rien"  
BRENNAN : "tu ne vas pas me dire que tu m'a fait croire qu'il y avait quelque chose demystérieux avec le chiffre trois juste comme ça"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 08/12/2007 15:07:12**

BOOTH en souriant: Et qu'est ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas le cas ?  
BRENNAN: Parce que...

Elle fut coupée par Parker qui arriva en trombe vers son père...

PARKER: Bonjour Papa  
BOOTH: Hey bonjour Parker  
PARKER en souriant: Bonjour Bones  
BRENNAN: Bonjour Parker

**Par lili**

**Posté le 08/12/2007 15:31:55**

Parker embrassa son père puis bones à s grande surprise  
BOOTH : "tu viens je vais te donner ton petit déjeuné"  
Il avait brennan dans ces bras, il se détacha et alla donner le petit déjeuner à son fils, pendant que brennan restait la profitant du calme et de la douceur du matin.  
Booth et Parker arrivèrent plus rapidement que prévus, parker voulais déjeuné dehors.  
Brennan ce leva  
BOOTH : "où vas tu?"  
BRENNAN : "...heuu, je vais marcher un peu"  
elle n'osais pas trop rester, et pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle restait avec eux, tout les deux, mais sa lui était tout nouveau, d'habitude lorsqu'elle se réveille elle est toute seul, ou seulement avec booth. Il n'y a pas d'enfant, c'était tout nouveau, sa lui paraissait un probable, elle voulait juste se retrouver un peu seul

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 08/12/2007 15:40:13**

Booth n'essaya pas de la retenir, elle rentra et alla dans sa chambre pour enfiler des vêtements plus chauds.  
Lorsqu'elle arriva au pat de la porte son regard se posta vers la baie vitré observant rapidement Booth et Parker.

Elle sortit, l'air était frai et légèrement humide, elle se fixa observant la nature autour d'elle, des arbres, quelques sentiers, elle commença a marcher, rapidement 20 minutes passèrent, observant comme elle le faisait si bien le paysage autour d'elle.  
A quelques centaines de mètres elle aperçu un petit lac...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 08/12/2007 17:35:40**

Elle s'installa sur un banc pas très loin, elle profita du silence. Elle était totalement dans ces pensées. Elle resta un quart d'heure à contempler la nature puis elle senti des main se posé sur ces épaule, c'était Booth, elle eu une petite frayeur, Parker arriva en trombe  
BOOTH : "tout vas bien?"  
BRENNAN : (elle se retourna) "ho, oui oui tout vas bien"  
BOOTH : "tu en est sur?"  
BRENNAN : "parfaitement"  
BOOTH : "si quelque chose n'allait pas tu me le dirais?"  
BRENNAN : "oui, tout vas bien, pourquoi?"  
BOOTH : "je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire...je je t'ai sentit un peu distante ce matin"  
BRENNAN : "ho...je...je n'ai pas l'habitude c'est tout"  
BOOTH : "je comprendrais parfaitement si tu préférerais avoir du temps, si tu trouve que je vais trop vite"  
BRENNAN : "non non, c'est juste...nouveau pour moi...puis parker est adorable...c'est juste une nouvelle expérience pour moi"  
BOOTH : "bien sur qu'il est adorable, il tient sa de son père"  
elle souri à sa réflexion  
BRENNAN : "son père est bien plus que adorable"  
ils furent interrompu par Parker  
PARKER : "bones!! bones!!! Viens voir"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 08/12/2007 17:57:18**

Elle attrapa la main que le tendait Parker, celui ci l'attirant vers le bord de l'eau...

PARKER: Dit c'est vrai que tu connais plein de chose ?  
BRENNAN: Euh pas mal de choses, mais c'est qui qui t'a dit sa ?  
PARKER: Heu papa, et euh Angela aussi  
Brennan souria

Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes a contempler les différents volatiles qui occupaient le lac, passant la matinée a se promener, puis a jouer ensembles l'après midi. Sur les coups de 16 heures exténuer par la marche du matin fit une petite sieste...

Brennan et Booth en avaient profités pour s'asseoir tous les deux en regardant tranquillement la télé...

BOOTH un sourire au lèvres: Au faite ta rien de prévu ce soir ?  
BRENNAN: Pfff qu'est ce que tu a encore préparer toi ?  
BOOTH: J'ai réservé une table dans un restaurant pour trois ce soir...

Autant profiter de la belle robe de Brennan !!!!

**Par lili**

**Posté le 08/12/2007 18:13:56**

vers les coup de 19h brennan était déjà prête, il ne manquait plus que parker qui ne voulais pas y allé, elle sortit de la chambre, booth était à la porte de celle de son fils  
BOOTH : "parker tu te dépêche"  
PARKER : "je ne veux pas y allé"  
BOOTH : "tu n'a pas le choix alors dépêche toi"  
BOOTH (en voyant bones sortir de la chambre) : "wouaw!!! bones...heu... Tempérance...tu es...tu es ravissante...tu est vraiment...vraiment splendide...wouaw je ne trouve même pas de mot"  
BRENNAN : "...merci (elle souri un peu gêner)...qui a t'il avec parker?"  
BOOTH : "il ne veux pas y allé"  
BRENNAN : "vas dans la voiture on arrive"  
Booth ne lui demanda même pas comment elle allait faire, ou si elle était sur de vouloir le faire, il lui fit confiance et alla à la voiture sans un mot  
Brennan rentra dans la chambre tout doucement et s'assis prés de Parker sur le lit  
BRENNAN : "hé, parker...ton papa m'a dit que tu ne veux pas y allé"  
PARKER : "nan, c'est nul le restaurant, j'aime pas allé au restaurant"  
BRENNAN : "ha...mais pourquoi, tu sais ton papa va être triste si tu ne viens pas"  
PARKER : "mais moi j'aime pas...on dirai...à chaque fois que maman allait au restaurant avec quelqu'un sa se terminait mal, elle rentrait toujours en colère"  
BRENNAN : "ha...et tu crois que nous allons nous disputer"  
PARKER : "c'est toujours comme sa"  
BRENNAN : "non, en tout cas pour moi, à chaque fois que j'ai dîner avec booth...je veux dire avec ton papa, sa c'est très bien terminer...écoute je te fais la promesse que tout se passera bien et même mieux qu'on s'amusera"  
parker se leva et se blottit contre ces bras, un peu réticente au début, elle l'enveloppa par la suite  
PARKER : "...papa a raison, tu es vraiment jolie"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 08/12/2007 18:23:54**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au restaurant Brennan fut surprise d'arriver dans un somptueux restaurant.  
Lorsqu'il entrèrent, une hôtesse les accueillis

HOTESSE: Bonjour, vous avez réservé ?  
BOOTH: Oui au nom de Booth  
HOTESSE: Ah oui Monsieur Booth, aller s'y entrer...

A peine quelques mètres fait, qu'un jeune homme en costume alla à leur rencontre,

HOMME: Bonjour puis-je vous débarrassez de votre manteau ?

Seul Brennan et Parker enlevèrent les vestes car Booth n'avait pris aucune veste, a par celle de son smoking,

HOMME: Puis-je vous dire Madame que vous étés somptueuse...  
BRENNAN légèrement rougissante: Merci...

Brennan et Booth accompagné de Parker furent ensuite emmener par une jeune femme vers leur table, attirant pour Booth beaucoup de regards coquin de différentes jeunes femmes dont il ne fit même pas attention, tendit que Brennan elle fut suivi du regard par beaucoup d'homme admiratif de sa beauté mais également de regards jaloux de jeunes femmes...


	14. 14 ème Partie

**Par lili**

**Posté le 08/12/2007 18:34:52**

Après une agréable soirée, ils rentrèrent, booth et brennan s'installèrent dans le canapé, parker alla mettre son pyjama puis revint pour leur souhaité une bonne nuit. Il embrassa son père, mais se fut plus prononcé avec brennan, il mit ces petit bras autour de son cou, et lui murmura dans ces oreilles  
PARKER : "merci bones, vous avez tenu votre promesse, merci"  
BRENNAN : "de rien Parker"  
puis il partit de couché, Booth avait tout entendu  
BOOTH : "...quelle promesse?"  
BRENNAN : "ha c'est un secret"  
BOOTH : "peu importe, j'ai pus lire dans ces yeux qu'il était heureux grâce à toi c'est tout ce qui m'importe, et je t'en remercie"  
il l'embrassa tendrement

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 09/12/2007 00:22:26**

Parker alla se coucher, Brennan et Booth en fit de même...

Sur les coups de 2h du matin, Brennan fut sortit de son sommeil par un bruit qui semblait provenir du couloir.  
Elle se releva doucement tendant l'oreille pour voir si ou pas elle avait rêver...  
Un silence de mort puis, une grincement de porte mais pas n'importe quelle porte mais celle de la chambre de Brennan.  
Le corps de Brennan se raidit, telle une lionne prête a sauté sur sa proie, mais elle se détendit quand elle entendit une voie familière...

PARKER: Je peu venir avec vous ?

Brennan regarda Booth mais celui-ci dormait a poing fermé,

BRENNAN: Oui viens

Parker s'avança doucement vers Brennan

BRENNAN: Pourquoi tu dors pas ?  
PARKER: J'ai fait un cauchemar...  
BRENNAN: Allez vient

Parker grimpa sur le lit, se faufilant entre Brennan et Booth qui dormait toujours. Il se blottit contre Brennan, se rendormant rapidement sous le contact chaleureux et protecteur de Brennan...

_Un peu guimauve mais trop chou !_

**Par lili**

**Posté le 09/12/2007 11:44:01**

(exact exact mais comme on est lancé...lol)

Le lendemain matin booth fût le premier a ce réveillé, il tourna la tête pour pouvoir contemplé comme chaque matin depuis ces dernier jour le visage sublime de son amante, puis il vît parker, son petit bout de chou enveloppé par les bras protecteur de brennan, elle eu un léger sourire, une tel émotion dés le matin, il en était ravi.  
Une heure plus tard tout le monde était debout, booth était dans la cuisine et avait préparé le petit déjeuné :  
BOOTH : "alors bien dormi"  
PARKER : "oui très bien"  
BRENNAN : "oui merci"  
en début d'après midi, ils se mirent en route pour rentrer et oui c'était déjà la fin du week end. Booth déposa Parker chez Rebecca, même si il avait passé un très bon week end en la compagnie de son père et bones, sa maman lui avait beaucoup manqué.  
Booth ramena brennan chez elle, il l'aida à monter ses bagages.  
BRENNAN : "ha je suis épuisé, dire que demain je vais devoir subir un interrogatoire, de la part d'angela"  
BOOTH : "à moins qu'elle ne puisse résister d'attendre jusqu'a demain et qu'elle vienne aujourd'hui"  
BRENNAN : "naaan...tu crois"  
Booth se mit à rire, brennan remarqua que ceci amusait booth, alors elle lui rappela le nom de quelqu'un puis il s'arrêta net  
BRENNAN : "ha, oui aussi, il faut prendre rendez vous avec le dr. sweets"  
BOOTH : "voila tu viens de tout gâcher en me parlant de cette imbécile"  
BRENNAN : "tu ne pensais pas ça à notre dernier rendez vous lorsque vous vous êtes liguer contre moi"  
BOOTH : " (il ria) hooo je ne me suis pas liguer contre toi...mais disons qu'il n'avait pas tout à fait tord, puis regarde c'est plutôt positif on a passé un bon week end"  
c'était plus une question, qu'une simple constatation, il voulait vraiment savoir si ce week end avait plus à brennan  
BRENNAN : "merveilleux"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 09/12/2007 12:06:43**

( c'est bien un peu de guimauve de temps en temps et c'est pas non plus un "je t'aime moi aussi" )

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au seuil de la porte Brennan sortit ses clés ouvrant la porte, Booth alla les déposer dans le salon, tendit que celle-ci ouvrit quelques fenêtres pour renouveler l'air de l'appartement.  
Alors qu'elle était en pleine contemplation de la ville de part une fenêtre elle senti deux mains se poser sur ses hanches, et des lèvres parcourir sa nuque.

BRENNAN en gémissant: Boothhh... le contrôle...

Booth se recula,

BOOTH déçu: Tu as raison...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 09/12/2007 12:32:24**

(exactement!!!)

Visiblement Brennan réussi à se contredire elle même, elle se retourna vers lui, et vit son air de chien battu. Et sans dire un mot, elle pris le visage de booth entre ces mains et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa avec fougues, elle jeta si fort contre lui et si soudainement qu'il en perdi presque l'équilibre et fit deux pas en arrières. Il ne rétorqua même pas une de ses réflexions qui pourrais faire reculer brennan "hé mais tu viens de dire que..." il n'y pensa même pas, il plaça tous de suite ses mains sur les hanches de bones et les passa sous son pull pour remonter lentement le long de son dos. Ils firent quelque pas, mais apparemment la chambre était trop loin pour qu'il puisse tenir à leur excitation du moment, booth s'assier sur le canapé sans lâché les lèvres de sa partenaire, elle se mis à cheval sur ses genoux et commença à lui ouvrir sa chemise. A la vu de son corps musclé, elle ne pû résister d'y déposé quelques baisers brûlant d'amour.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 09/12/2007 13:00:28**

( ah ah je vais faire ma sadique )

S'en suivi rapidement la pull de Brennan, Booth déposa de ravageurs et brûlant baisers sur la naissance de sa poitrine, celle-ci de cambra sous le contact ardents de lèvres de son amant sur sa peau.  
Brennan descendit doucement ses doigts des pectoraux de Booth vers ses abdos pour entreprendre de défaire le pantalon de celle-ci.  
La chose fini, Brennan repris ardemment les lèvres de Booth qui commençait a s'approcher dangereusement vers les agrafes de son soutient gorges.  
Mais lorsqu'il entreprit cette douce action, ils furent tirer de leur ébat lorsqu'ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte.

Pendant quelques instant ils se regardèrent, mais le désir était plus fort que la conscience, se disant que sa ne devait pas bien être important...

5 minutes passèrent et la personne a la porte commençait a s'impatienté, elle frappa une nouvelle fois, mais pas de réponse

en hurlant a travers la porte: Ouvrezz je sais que vous étés là ! J'ai vu la voiture de Booth devant l'immeuble !

Lorsqu'ils reconnurent cette voie, Brennan posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Booth en soupirant fortement de mécontentement...

BRENNAN en soupirant: Nonnnnn  
BOOTH: Je te l'avait dit...

Brennan quitta le canapé ramassant des quelques affaires pour se revêtir, Booth en faisant de même...

BRENNAN en hurlant: Ouiiiiiiii Angie j'arrive

( hihihih sadique! )

**Par lili**

**Posté le 09/12/2007 13:43:23**

(c'est exactement à ce que je pensais!!! je ne savais pas à quel moment faire intervenir angela)

Brennan ouvrit la porte, son pantalon entre ouvert  
BRENNAN : "bonjour angela"  
ANGELA : "bonjour sweete"  
elle l'embrassa sur la joue et entra sans même y être invité Booth arriva la chemise ouverte  
BOOTH : "angela!!! on n'aurais jamais douter que c'était toi"  
ANGELA : "très drôle booth...je sais que je dérange, vu à votre accoutrement à tout les deux et à votre déception sur votre visage, mais je devais venir"  
BRENNAN : "angela que veux tu?"  
ANGELA : "hé bien je vois que je t'ai beaucoup manqué"  
BOOTH : "écouté je vais faire un petit tour de quelque minute, angela ne le prend pas mal surtout mais à mon retour j'espère que vous aurez fini votre petite discussion"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 09/12/2007 14:28:27**

( une idée qui me viens )

Booth pris sa veste et sortit de l'appartement laissant les deux jeunes femmes ensembles.  
Angela avait l'air tendu et Brennan le sentit très rapidement...

BRENNAN inquiète: Angie qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
ANGELA: Euh, attend viens vaut mieux que tu t'assois...  
BRENNAN inquiète: Raconte moi  
ANGELA: Euh, bah c'est peut être fou, je me précipite peut être mais euh...  
BRENNAN: oui...  
ANGELA: J'ai du retard !  
BRENNAN interrogative: Du retard ? Hoo du retard comme sa !  
ANGELA: Oui  
BRENNAN: Et ta fait un test ?  
ANGELA: Non pas encore, mais avant de venir j'en ai est acheter deux  
BRENNAN: T'en a parler a Hodgins ?  
ANGELA: Te folle non !

(Aller petit délire, a vous de voir si ou pas les tests seront positif ou négatif !)

**Par lili**

**Posté le 09/12/2007 14:47:00**

BRENNAN : "pourquoi deux?!"  
ANGELA : au cas ou le premier..."  
BRENNAN : "un seul suffira angela"  
ANGELA : "c'est pas grave je te laisserais l'autre au cas ou"  
brennan lui fit un regard noir  
ANGELA : "je plaisante...revenons à moi"  
BRENNAN : "et si..."  
ANGELA : "si j'était enceinte?! Contrairement à toi, moi je veux avoir des enfants, mais je t'avouerais pas de cette façon, tu vois je ne veux pas en avoir par accident, je veux le désiré...puis en plus c'est pas du tout le bon moment"  
BRENNAN : "ha oui, toujours aucune nouvelle de ton mari"  
ANGELA : "non aucune...qu'est que je vais faire tempérance si jamais..."  
BRENNAN : "je pourrais joué la rabat-joie de service et te dire que si tu t'était protégé tu ne serais pas dans cette situation mais je vais simplement te dire que quelque soit le résultat sache que tu es très bien entouré, il y a moi, hodgins"  
ANGELA : "merci"  
elles allèrent a la salle de bain, brennan revint à la cuisine pour faire du café et où bout de quelques minutes le résultat était déjà prés  
ANGELA : "vas y toi regarde"  
BRENNAN : "très bien"  
brennan regarda, mais ne laissai rien paraître sur son visage pour que son amie ne se sente pas mal au cas ou le résulta obtenue ne serais pas celui espéré et d'un ton tout à fait neutre elle dit  
BRENNAN : "c'est négatif"  
angela ne répondit pas, puis après quelque seconde, après bien avoir assimilé l'information elle souria  
ANGELA : (elle soupira) "c'est drôle"  
BRENNAN : "de?"  
ANGELA : "j'espérais très fort ne pas être enceinte et maintenant que je sais que je ne le suis pas..."  
BRENNAN : "tu es déçus"  
ANGELA : "je ne peux pas dire cela, car d'un coté c'est vrai que je ne veux pas d'enfant tout de suite mais d'un autre...oui je suis un peu déçus,peut être est ce dû à l'excitation du moment et au faite que je me voyait déjà avec des couches et des biberons"  
BRENNAN : "ne t'en fait pas, un jour tu le seras et je t'assure que ce jour la tu seras tellement heureuse que tu ne tiendras plus en place je plain hodgins"  
ANGELA : "hey!!"  
elle lui fit une petite tape sur le bras  
brennan pris son amie dans ces bras, elle savait qu'elles pourrais toujours compté l'une sur l'autre  
BRENNAN : "allé viens j'ai préparé du café"  
ANGELA : "sa vas pas non"  
BRENNAN : "quoi?"  
ANGELA : "tu veux que booth me tue!!! déjà que je suis arrivé à un très mauvais moment je ne vais pas non plus vous faire attendre une minute de plus, je suis sur qu'il est déjà de retour...ha bah tiens quand on parle du loup"  
BOOTH : "je suis rentré"  
angela embrassa brennan et elles sortirent tout de la salle de bain, angela marchait très vite brennan était juste derrière  
ANGELA : (passant devant booth et sans même s'arrêter) "je m'en vais, je m'en vais, au revoir à demain et soyer sage"  
angela claqua la porte, booth se rapprocha de brennan  
BOOTH : "alors où en étions nous?"  
BRENNAN : "hummmm je crois que c'était à ce moment"  
elle l'embrassa

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 09/12/2007 15:40:35**

En moins de temps qu'il aura fallu pour le quitter ils rejoignirent a son nouveau ce beau canapé.  
Brennan se mettant à califourchon sur Booth pour reprendre là ou ils s'étaient arrêter...

Au fil des minutes les corps se dénudèrent et les mouvements devenir plus sensuelles. Le regard de Booth croisa celui de Brennan, lui criant de tous son corps d'aller plus loin, car c'est fait c'était elle qui avait la contrôle de la situation...  
Brennan ne se fit pas bien longtemps prier, faisant pénétré Booth en elle commençant un long et harmonieux déhanché...  
L'extase atteins les deux amants restèrent plusieurs minutes allongé sur leur lieux de "débauche"

Booth se leva finalement du canapé pour ce rendre dans la salle de bain, ayant au préalable enfiler son caleçon qui traînait par terre...  
Une fois dans la salle de bain, il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour lorsque son regard se posa sur le deuxième test de grossesse qu'Angela avait malencontreusement ou pas laisser sur la lavabo...

(Autant continué l'idée de lili)


	15. 15 ème Partie

**Par lili**

**Posté le 09/12/2007 16:33:07**

Il pris l'objet en question un peu maladroitement, il en avait le souffle coupé, ce n'était pas possible elle n'était tout de même pas...enfin c'est de bones qu'on parle...nan c'est impossible  
brennan arriva et le vit tout pale  
BRENNAN : "qu'est ce qu'il y a quelque chose ne vas pas"  
BOOTH : "..je...heu...je..nan nan tous vas bien"  
il cacha le test sous une serviette, et vint l'embrasser pour retirer tout soupçons  
BRENNAN : "très bien qu'est ce que tu me cache?"  
BOOTH : "mais rien pourquoi tu demande sa?"  
BRENNAN : "car je te connais et vu à la façon dont tu viens m'embrasser je sais que tu me cache quelque chose"  
BOOTH : "mon baiser t'aurais t'il déplu?"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 09/12/2007 16:46:26**

BRENNAN: Non mais je te connais ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
BOOTH: Heuu mais rien (en se mettant devant la serviette afin de la cachée)

Mais Brennan ne resta pas dupe ! Elle poussa Booth essayant de voir qu'est ce qu'il cachait. Booth essaya de la repousser (gentiment) mais elle réussissa quand même a attraper un bout de la serviette, tirant dessus, faisant tomber la petite boite sur la sol...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 09/12/2007 17:06:33**

elle se baissa pour le prendre, en se relevant, elle vit la tête que booth faisait il était encore plus pâle que lorsqu'elle était rentré dans la salle de bain :  
BOOTH : "tu..."  
BRENNAN : "tu ne pense tout de même pas que ce test est le mien"  
BOOTH : "à vrai dire à cette instant je n'arrive même plus à pensé..."  
BRENNAN : "mais...tu n'a tout de même pas cru que...je veux dire que j'était..."  
BOOTH : "non...enfin je...je ne sais pas...tu ne l'ai pas"  
BRENNAN : "non non non"  
BOOTH : " (il eu un souffle de soulagement) ha, j'ai cru que...enfin"  
BRENNAN : "tu es déçus?"  
BOOTH : "...(un long moment de réflexion) non"  
BRENNAN : "tu es sur?"  
BOOTH : "certain, écoute bones je vais pas te mentir, c'est beaucoup trop de tôt pour envisager d'avoir un enfant, je...je veux dire que c'est pas du tout le bon moment, je ne veux pas avoir un enfant par accident mais je veux le désiré cette enfant"  
BRENNAN : "j'ai l'impression d'entendre angela...je suis soulagé...je ne veux pas que tu te sente mal ou bien que tu sois déçus"  
BOOTH : "Tempérance ne t'inquiète pas, je t'assure que je ne le suis pas"  
il la pris dans ces bras

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 09/12/2007 17:14:22**

BOOTH: Alors euh il est a qui ce test ?  
BRENNAN: Euh Angela  
BOOTH: Elle elle est... ?  
BRENNAN: Non, elle avait pris deux test et comme le premier était négatif elle a laisser le deuxième, "dans MA salle de bain" (avec un peu de colère)  
rire de Booth  
BOOTH: Je comprend pourquoi elle était SI presser de te parler..

**Par lili**

**Posté le 09/12/2007 17:20:11**

Ils ne firent que ce prélasser pendant tout le dimanche, booth décida de rentrer, brennan pris quelque affaire pour passer quelque jour chez lui, ils passèrent la nuit chez lui.  
Le lendemain matin il la déposa à l'institut et alla à son bureau

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 09/12/2007 17:38:06**

Brennan entra de bonne humeur dans le Jeffersonian,

Elle arriva a autour de la plateforme mais personne ne semblaient être encore arriver, elle alla alors dans son bureau ou plusieurs dossier c'était semble t-il empiler pendant le week-end.  
Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard Camille arriva, saluant Brennan puis suivi de Angela, Hodgins et Zack.  
Et comme chaque matin ou presque Angela alla directement voir son amie

ANGELA: Bonjour Sweetie, alors quoi de neuf ?  
BRENNAN: Salut Angie, la routine...  
ANGELA: La routine !? Aller raconte ton week end!  
BRENNAN: Pourquoi ?! Et au faites sympa d'avoir laisser un test de grossesse sur mon lavabo hier...  
ANGELA: Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? Booth est tomber déçu (un sourire aux lèvres)  
BRENNAN: Angela fait pas l'innocente! Je sais que tu as fait exprès !  
ANGELA: Comment il a réagit ?  
BRENNAN: A ton avis ?!  
ANGELA: Il a flipper c'est sa?  
BRENNAN: A ton avis, comment Hodgins aurait réagit s'il avait trouvé un test de grossesse dans ta salle de bain après quelques semaines de relation !

**Par lili**

**Posté le 09/12/2007 17:51:44**

ANGELA : "je ne sais pas raconte"  
BRENNAN : "il était tellement pale que j'ai cru qu'il allait d'évanouir"  
ANGELA : "à ce point?!"  
BRENNAN : "j'ai eu plus peur que lui"  
ANGELA : "quoi toi aussi tu as du retard?"  
BRENNAN : "non! j'ai eu peur de lui faire une fausse joie..."  
ANGELA : "alors il était soulagé de savoir que tu ne l'était"  
BRENNAN : "exactement, et moi aussi par la même occasion"  
ANGELA : "tu es sur qu'il n'espérais pas le contraire"  
BRENNAN : "non pas du tout il me l'a affirmé...par contre..."  
ANGELA : "par contre?"  
BRENAN : "par contre il songe peut être à ce que nous en ayons un jour et...et tu sais ce que je pense sur le fait d'avoir des enfants"  
ANGELA : "t'inquiète pas c'est beaucoup tôt, tu y penseras au moment venu, tu as encore le temps"  
BRENNAN : "c'est vrai"  
ANGELA : "bon parlons de ton week end, comment c'était?"  
BRENNAN : "bien"  
ANGELA : "non non sweetie je veux une réponse, tu as passé ton week end avec un homme dont tu ne peux plus te passé et avec son fils aussi alors raconte, vous avez été où? qu'est ce que vous avez fait?"

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 09/12/2007 18:50:51**

ptdr le truc du test de grossesse ! J'adore trop !

**Par ncis**

**Posté le 09/12/2007 19:49:58**

C'est génial j'adore comme il a flippé booth

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 09/12/2007 20:29:38**

_  
_Brennan : On a été dans une fête foraine, et après on a passé le reste du week-end dans un chalet au bord d'un lac...

Angela : ouaaaah ! Trop romantique ! Allez ! Des détails !!!

Mais elles furent interrompues par Camille qui annonçait à Brennan qu'un corps de guerrier Maya l'attendait sur une table.

**Par Lili**

**Posté le 09/12/2007 20:49:40**

Le Dr Sorayan les quitta, brennan se leva de suite pour allé travaillé  
ANGELA : "ha non je veux que tu me raconte"  
BRENNAN : "promis plus tard"  
ANGELA : "pour toi sa veux dire jamais!"  
BRENNAN : "on déjeune ensemble, sa te vas?"  
ANGELA : "ok, mais ne te défile pas même si tu a une envie urgente d'un certain agent spécial que l'on ne nomme plus"  
BRENNAN (elle souria et tout en quittant son bureau) : "ha je ne peux pas te promettre de résisté si jamais sa m'arrive"  
elle la quitta la laissant seul dans le bureau, brennan avait oublié son portable, il se mit à sonné, angela couru pour rattrapé son amie mais celle ci était déjà parti, elle répondit à sa place sachant que celle-ci ne lui en voudrait pas, le nom de booth apparu sur le téléphone  
ANGELA (a elle même) "booth déjà et ben c'est que tu ne te passe plus d'elle...(répondant au téléphone)...allô"  
BOOTH : "devine à quoi je pense..."  
ANGELA : "non non non par pitié ne me le dit pas"  
BOOTH : "angela?!"  
ANGELA : "oui c'est moi, brennan viens de quitté son bureau elle a oublié son portable, tu veux que je prenne un message?"  
BOOTH : "oui...heu...nous avons rendez vous avec Dr sweets en fin d'après midi"  
ANGELA : "c'est vraiment un rendez vous cette fois ci?"  
BOOTH : (il balbutina) "...qu...qu...quoi..heu...oui oui après le travail je viendrais la chercher"  
ANGELA : "très bien je lui transmet le message"

**Par miimii**

**Posté le 09/12/2007 22:24:40**

Elle est vraiment excellente cette fanfiction !!! J'adore bravo !!

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 10/12/2007 10:39:07**

Angela raccrocha le téléphone, le gardant néanmoins sur elle allant donc le ramener a son propriétaire,

Camille et Brennan était dans l'une des salles d'autopsies bien que les restes du mort actuelle n'était que des vieux os...  
Angela fit son entrée,

ANGELA: Sweetie j'ai un truc a te dire..

Brennan et Camille levèrent la tête,

CAMILLE: Angela nous travaillons vos petites discussions sur vos vies sentimentales et sexuelles peuvent attendrent !  
Camille était visiblement irrité par l'arriver de Angela...

Angela ne prit même pas le peine de répondre à Camille,  
ANGELA: Tient ton portable tu la oublier dans ton bureau, et Booth a appelé il viendra te chercher pour votre RDV chez Sweets en fin d'après midi...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 10/12/2007 17:29:02**

camille retourna à son travail sans aucune réflexion  
BRENNAN : "très bien merci, à tout à l'heure"  
Angela les quitta pour retourné à son travail.

vers les coups de 15h angela commençait à avoir faim :  
ANGELA : "sweete s'il te plait j'ai faim, on peut y allé?"  
BRENNAN : "angela, j'ai presque fini il ne me reste plus que quelque os des membre inférieurs et je suis tout à toi"  
ANGELA : "tu as dit exactement la même chose il y a une heure"  
BRENNAN : "insinuerais tu que je n'avance pas dans mon travail?"  
ANGELA : "nooon mais je dirais plutôt que tu ne me dit pas exactement la charge de travail qu'il te reste à faire et que tu m'en dit moins que la vérité...bref on y vas j'ai faim et je te ferais dire qu'il est 15h l'heure du déjeuné à été plus que dépassé"  
BRENNAN : ( sans levé les yeux de l'os qu'elle avait dans les main) "mais juste quelque minute"  
ANGELA : "non hors de question tu me pose sa tout de suite, tu met ta veste et on y va"  
le portable de brennan se mit à sonné, elle le prit et dit à voix haute  
BRENNAN : "ho booth"  
elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand angela le lui prit des main  
ANGELA : "tu ne lève même pas la tête quand je te parle et quand booth t'appelle tu te jette presque sur ton portable alors je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas d'accord"  
elle répondit à sa place  
ANGELA : (sans lui laissé le temps de répondre) "allô c'est angela, brennan est occupé elle te rappellera"  
puis elle raccrocha  
ANGELA : "je te rend ton téléphone que quand nous serions en train de manger"  
brennan n'ayant pas le choix si elle voulais récupéré son portable, elle se prépara très rapidement et elles allèrent manger

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 10/12/2007 17:48:19**

Booth compris que quelques chose se tramais entre Angela et Brennan et il n'était pas "surcharger de travail" alors il appela Hodgins pour en savoir plus...

BOOTH: Hodgins c'est Booth...  
HODGINS: Oui...  
BOOTH: Dites vous savez pourquoi Angela m'empêche de parler à Bones ?  
HODGINS: Jalousie...  
BOOTH: Jalousie ?  
HODGINS: Vous monopolisez trop Brennan a son goût...  
BOOTH: Et elles sont où ?  
HODGINS les observants de son bureau: Elles partent manger...  
BOOTH: Quoi a 15h ? Bon c'est pas grave j'irai la chercher au resto...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 10/12/2007 18:02:17**

HODGINS : "ce n'est pas une bonne idée"  
BOOTH : "pourquoi?"  
HODGINS : "est ce que tu viens de m'écouté ou j'ai parlé dans le vide??"  
BOOTH : "quoi?"  
HODGINS : "je viens de te dire que angela avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seul avec sa meilleur amie alors si tu débarque encore je ne sais pas si elle va bien le prendre"  
BOOTH : "mais elle la vu juste hier!!!"  
HODGINS : "oui mais...quoi hier, quand sa?"  
BOOTH : "mais hier en fin de journée lorsqu'elle avait ramené le test de grossesse et" (il s'arrêta net)  
HODGINS : "quoi!!! un quoi?!! un test de grossesse?!!! pour qui?!!!"  
BOOTH : (se rattrappant) "tu ne dit pas que je te l'ai dit mais c'était pour brennan, elle avait quelque doute mais maintenant elle est sûr"  
HODGINS : "(il soupira pour signe de soulagement)..elle est sur, comment sa sa veut dire qu'elle est enceinte toute mais félicitation booth, t'a pas chomé"  
camille était dans les parages et entendit la dernière phrase  
CAMILLE : "quoi le Dr brennan est enceinte?"  
HODGINS (oubliant totalement booth) : "oui oui elle est enceinte, et bé mon vieux tu fais du bon boulot à ce que je vois, quand angela va savoir sa elle va sauter de joie, à moins que, ho non elle va vouloir elle aussi être enceinte, mais qu'est ce que t'a fait mec franchement ta vu dans quelle position tu me met, faut que je parle à angela avant qu'elle ne parte, ho non mon dieux elles partent angela angela!!!"  
il raccrocha sans même se soucié de ce booth lui disait, il lui criait littéralement au téléphone que brennan n'est pas enceinte mais rien n'y fait hodgins était déjà en état de panique. Booth mit sa tête entre ces mains et se dit à lui même  
BOOTH : "ces fouines sont complètement singlé!!!"  
il décida de ne pas allé chercher au restaurant mais que vers 18h à l'institut pour allé ensuite directement chez le psy  
BOOTH : "c'est eux les singlés et c'est moi qu'on envoie consulté un psy!"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 10/12/2007 18:14:07**

XD mdr: "c'est eux les singlés et c'est moi qu'on envoie consulté un psy!"

Booth repris son travail, c'est a dire de la paprasse et cela ne l'enchantait absolument pas ce qui mis rapidement ses nerfs a bout, s'en bien sur compter sur la quinzaine d'appel de personnes qui lui disait "Alors il parait que tu va être papa, félicitation Selley" ou "Alors il parait que tu a mis enceinte ta partenaire" ou bien "Alors c'est vrai ce qu'ont dit, ta planté ta petite graine ?!" et à chaque fois il répondait "Non non non et non" jurant qu'une certaine personne à la langue bien pendue allait avoir affaire a lui...


	16. 16 ème Partie

**Par lili**

**Posté le 10/12/2007 18:25:05**

Pendant ce temps, angela et brennan passait un très bon moment, sa ne leur était pas arrivé depuis trop longtemps à leur goût; hodgins n'avait pas réussi à les rattrapé et capitula.  
BRENNAN : "alors que veux tu savoir?"  
ANGELA : "ne le dit pas de cette façon j'ai l'impression que je suis en train de te faire passé un interrogatoire"  
BRENNAN : "ce n'est pas le cas"  
elles se mirent à rire  
ANGELA : "noon, je veux juste savoir si sa c'est bien passé, ce qui c'est passé, tes sentiments enfin bref comme toutes les amies je m'inquiète pour toi"  
BRENNAN : "je plaisantais angela, sa me fait du bien de t'en parlé..alors que dire on a passé de très bon moment...

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 10/12/2007 18:36:11**

BRENNAN: Et bien déjà ils nous a emmener dans une fête foraine, ont y est resté plusieurs heures, Parker et Booth ont beaucoup joués ensembles et Parker a souvent gagner (elle souria en disant ces derniers mots)

ANGELA: OOh y a plus que sa a voir ton sourire...

BRENNAN: Euh "rire" en faites Booth ma fait une petite crise de jalousie...

ANGELA: Quoi un mec ta draguer ?

BRENNAN: Non en faites c'est Parker qui ma offert une peluche...

ANGELA: Quoi jaloux pour juste sa ! Non mais qu'est ce que sa saura le jour ou un mec va t'accoster...  
Et après ?

**Par lili**

**Posté le 10/12/2007 22:51:19**

BRENNAN : "en faite si un homme ma offert un nounours c'est pour sa qu'il m'a fait une crise de jalousie enfin bref ensuite ils nous emmener a un chalet pas très loin, c'était magnifique on y a passé le week end..."  
ANGELA : "et...?"  
BRENNAN : "et quoi? tu veux savoir si on a eu une ou plusieurs relation sexuelle"  
ANGELA : "non, je veux juste savoir si vous avez résisté"  
BRENNAN : "c'est la même chose angela"  
ANGELA : "qu'est ce que t'attend pour répondre"  
BRENNAN : "2 ou trois fois, une fois sa c'est sur"  
ANGELA : "ha ha"  
BRENNAN : "oui une a notre arrivé, après le restaurant et je crois..."  
ANGELA : "quoi il vous a aussi emmener au restaurant?"  
BRENNAN : "oui, Parker ne voulais pas y allez mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre"  
ANGELA :" c'est homme est un dieux sweetie ta pas intérêt à le lâché sinon tu aura à faire à moi"  
elles restèrent une bonne heure à papoter, puis décidèrent de retourner à l'institut, à peine eurent t'elle le temps de franchir le hall d'entrée du jeffersonian, que hodgins leur tomba dessus, ils marchèrent tous vers la plateforme  
HODGINS : "angela, je sais que d'après ce que tu viens d'entendre tu es toute excité, mais il faut prendre la décision bien au calme, ne précipitons pas les choses, je sais que tu en rêvais d'être enceinte en même temps que ta meilleur amie mais..."  
ANGELA (se retournant vers brennan) "quoi!!!!! tu attend un bébé, ho mon dieux c'est magnifique, pourquoi tu ne me la pas dit, hodgins je m'en fiche qu'il fasse en discuter ou pas tu a intérêt à me mettre enceinte à la fin du moi je te préviens!! hoooo sweetie"  
elle lui sauta au cou, brennan n'y comprenait rien  
camille et zack arrivèrent  
CAMILLE : "Dr brennan toute mes félicitations pour l'heureux événement"  
ZACH : "félicitation pourquoi?"  
CAMILLE/ ANGELA / HODGINS (en même temps) : "elle attend un bébé"  
ZACH : "ha...de qui?"  
hodgins s'apprêtait à lui mettre une de ces tape à l'arrière du crâne comme il le fait si bien mais zack anticipa et recula  
ZACH : "oubliez ma question, toute mes félicitation Dr brennan"  
tout le monde commençais à parlé dans tout les sens, bones était au milieu et n'y comprenait rien, elle recula de quelque pas personne ne fit attention tous en train de jacasser, puis pour se faire entendre elle siffla un bon coup comme elle le fait si bien, et les discutions s'interrompirent net  
BRENNAN : **"je ne suis pas enceinte!" **  
elle dit les mots bien l'un après l'autre en articulant bien et en prenant tout le temps nécessaire pour que tout le monde comprennent

**Par lizou**

**Posté le 11/12/2007 16:42:40**

Ses mots avaient résonné dans tout le labo.  
Elle répéta : Je-ne-suis-pas-enceinte ! Où êtes vous allés pêcher cette idée ?

Hodgins : Booth a appelé et il a dit qu'Angela était venue te voir...et après il a parlé d'un test de grossesse...

Angela ouvrit des yeux ronds, attendant de savoir ce que Booth avait dit d'autre à Hodgins.

Hodgins : et il a finalement dit que le test était pour toi, que t'étais pas sûre mais que maintenant si. 

Brennan, comprenant que booth avait essayé de se rattraper avec la gaffe pour Angela: oui, je suis sûre de NE PAS ETRE enceinte !

Zack : bah alors Hodgins a mal compris

Cela lui valut une tape derrière la tête. 

Angela : ah , j'ai eu peur ! si tu m'avais caché un truc pareil sweetie j'aurais presque fini chez le psy !

Camille avait presque l'air soulagée : Booth ne l'avait pas mise enceinte.

Brennan se retira dans son bureau pour appeler Booth, afin de comprendre comment un quiproquo pareil avait pu se former en si peu de temps.

**Par lili**

**Posté le 11/12/2007 17:55:25**

en rentrant dans on bureau elle se jeta pratiquement sur son téléphone   
BOOTH : "booth"  
BRENNAN : "il me doit de te féliciter, tu vas être papa sans même que je le sache"  
BOOTH : "ha, tu viens de rentré, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, et puis c'est tes fouines, elles ont beau être de super scientifique elles comprennent tout de travers"  
BRENNAN : "faut dire que tu n'était pas très clair non plus dans tes propos"  
BOOTH : "bientôt se sera ma faute"  
BRENNAN : "c'est pas toi qui vient d'assister à un concert de brouaha"  
BOOTH : "mon téléphone n'a pas arrêter de sonner seulement 10 min que hodgins ai compris de travers, il a lancé sa comme une bombe nucléaire"  
BRENNAN : "nous somme à égalité alors"  
BOOTH : "je crois bien"  
ils se mirent à rire  
BOOTH : "je pense te chercher dans 2h"  
BRENNAN : "très bien, de toute façon j'ai bientôt fini"  
Brennan retourna à son travail, elle termina l'identification de son 3 corps de la journée  
Booth arriva, il alla voir directement brennan qui était dans son bureau  
BOOTH : "comment va la femme enceinte?"  
BRENNAN : (elle lui jeta un regard noir) "si j'entend encore ce mot "enceint" je ne serais plus maître de moi-même"  
BOOTH : (il vint l'embrasser tout en riant) "allé, c'était plutôt marrant, et puis comme sa sa te donne un avant du jour ou tu le sera"  
brennan recula immédiatement à cette réflexion  
BRENNAN : "je ne le serais pas"  
BOOTH : "mais enfin je ne veux pas dire que tu vas l'être demain ou dans un moi ou même cette année je disais juste..."  
BRENNAN : "ni dans un an, ni dans deux, ni dans cinq"  
BOOTH : "okaiii, oublie ce que je viens de dire"  
booth savait qu'il ne la feras pas changer d'avis aujourd'hui ou même dans les moi à venir, mais il savait pertinemment qu'un jour elle voudrai un enfant sans même qu'il le lui demande, c'est instinctif, elle le voudra comme toute les femme, il ne s'inquiétait pas du tout à propos de cela, au contraire il va même la rassurer  
BOOTH : "je comprend parfaitement bones, et je respecte ton choix oublie ce que je viens de dire okai?"  
il posa son bras autour des épaules de brennan, il ne dit rien mais fit un sourire qui voulais dire "merci"  
BOOTH : "allé en route pour chez le gamin"  
brennan fi un sourire en voyant comment il ridiculisait ce pauvre dr sweets. Dans le couloir ils rencontrèrent angela  
ANGELA : "tu pars?"  
BRENNAN : "oui j'ai rendez vous"  
ANGELA : "alors à demain sweetie"  
brennan avança, booth n'était pas prés d'elle mais derrière elle, il se pencha légèrement pour chuchoté quelque chose à angela  
BOOTH : "tu es et sera toujours irremplaçable pour tempérence"  
angela fut émus de cette réflexion, si elle ne s'était pas retenu elle aurait versé quelque larme de joie, elle ne lui fit que l'un de ses plus beau sourire, booth marcha plus vite pour rattraper brennan et il l'entoura de son bras.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 11/12/2007 19:40:20**

Booth et Brennan prirent les escaliers de service et traversèrent le parking pour se rendre à la voiture de Booth.

BOOTH: Alors ton dîner avec Angela c'était comment ?  
BRENNAN: Bien elle ma poser un tas de question, sur notre weed end, ce qu'on a fait...  
BOOTH: Et combien de fois ont la fait...  
BRENNAN: Ah, qu'est ce qui te fait penser sa ?  
BOOTH: Temperance, Angela a toujours été comme sa, elle vie pour tout savoir de la vie sexuelle des autres...  
BRENNAN: "rire" c'est vrai ta raison.  
BOOTH: Et tu lui a dit quoi exactement ?  
BRENNAN: Heu, et bien que tu nous a emmener a la fête foraine, la chalet, la restaurant...  
BOOTH: J'espère que tu lui a pas parlé de l'histoire de la peluche ?  
BRENNAN: Heuuuu, non...  
BOOTH: Franchement Bones tu ne sait pas mentir...

Ils arrivèrent a hauteur de la voiture de Booth,

BRENNAN: Quoi mais c'est ma meilleure amie, et puis la jalousie est un sentiment purement anthropologique, qui touche tous les sexes et toutes les populations...  
Et puis tu es sexy quand tu est jaloux...

En même pas une fraction de seconde Brennan ne sentit projeter contre la portière arrière gauche de la voiture, les lèvres de Booth prenant possession des siennes...

BOOTH suffocant légèrement: Alors comme sa je suis sexy quand je suis jaloux ?

C'est tout le corps de Brennan qui tressailli quand elle sentit les lèvres de Booth parcourir sa nuque pour descendre dangereusement vers la naissance de sa poitrine et ses mains froides s'immiscer dans le creux de ses reins.   
Son coeur entier pris feu, toute raison avait quitter son corps, a tâtons elle chercha l'ouverture de la portière, pour du bout de ses doigts ouvrir la porte, les attirant tous les deux sur la banquette arrière...

Assez vite les corps s'échauffèrent, l'air intérieur de la voiture se réchauffa alors que l'air extérieur était presque glacial créant rapidement de la condensation sur les vitres...  
A cet instant précis seule une pulsion primitive guidait leurs corps, mais lorsque cette pulsion s'estompa laissant place à l'amour, les souvenirs de la journée envahissèrent leurs esprits mais surtout cette histoire de bébé, car pour Booth avoir un autre enfant c'était vraiment trop tôt se demandant "et si elle avait oublier sa pilule ?", et pour Brennan, avoir un enfant n'a jamais fait partit de ses projets futurs.

A cet instant un blocage s'installa entre les deux amants, la désir naquit quelques minutes auparavant s'envola laissant place a une frustration...

BRENNAN inspira profondément: Ont va être en retard...  
BOOTH: Tu a raison et puis ont doit se contrôler...

Les deux partenaires réajustèrent leurs vêtements pour prendre le chemin du cabinet de Sweets, ce disant que ce désintéressement soudain était le résultat de leur début de "self-control"...

Le trajet entre l'institut et le cabinet de Sweets se fit dans un silence pesant. Ce petit contretemps les avaient légèrement mis en retards, Sweets les accueillant directement a leur arrivée...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 11/12/2007 19:59:48**

ils rentrèrent encore un peu perturbé des événement qu venaient de ce passé, il s'installèrent  
SWEETS : "alors comment allez vous"  
BRENNAN : "très bien"  
BOOTH : ",parfaitement bien, sa vous déçois hein?"  
SWEETS : "que vous alliez bien pas du tout, au moins je vois que mon travail porte ces fruit"  
BOOTH : "car vous pensez que vous y êtes pour quelque chose"  
BRENNAN : "booth"  
BOOTH : "quoi?"  
BRENNAN : "sa suffit"  
Sweets avait un léger sourire au coin des lèvres voyant que booth était "hors service", mais brennan le remis à sa place  
BRENNAN : "et vous n'en rajouté pas non plus"  
se fut booth qui eu un sourire à présent.  
SWEETS : "bref, comment c'est passé votre week end"  
BRENNAN : "parfais, parker est un enfant merveilleux, j'ai passé de très bon moment"  
SWEETS : "c'est très bien Dr brennan vous l'appelez par son prénom je vois que vous avez beaucoup avancé, bientôt vous pourrez même avoir un enfant avec booth"  
A cette réflexion, booth et brennan ce regardèrent un peu gêner et surtout avec une grande peur  
BOOTH : "ce n'est pas notre projet pour l'instant"  
SWEETS : "bien sur, je comprend c'était juste une réflexion pour détendre l'atmosphère"  
la fin de la séance ce passa plutôt bien, hormis le fait que brennan avoua la crise de jalousie de booth, ce qui lui a vallu quelque remontrance de la part de son partenaire.  
Sweets planifia déjà le prochain rendez vous pour parler de cette crise de jalousie et sans le dire a ces patient de l'affaire "bébé" car il avait senti qu'il y avait un petit problème à ce sujet. Ils s'en allèrent.**  
**

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 11/12/2007 20:27:38**

Ensembles ils quittèrent le bureau de sweets, prenant l'ascenseur pour redescendre au Parking.

Un étage défila, puis deux, puis trois, Brennan pouvait sentir le regard de Booth posté derrière elle qui sculptait chacune des parties de son corps... Elle cela ne l'a déplaisait absolument pas, loin de là, ravivant le feu qu'elle avait éteint une heure apparavant...  
Brennan ne put s'en empêcher, son regard se posa sur le petit bouton devant elle, une seconde de réflexion puis deux elle a la troisième son doigt pressa le bouton faisant stopper l'ascenseur.

Elle se tourna vers Booth, se jetant a son cou pour s'emparer de ses lèvres, et Booth ne reste pas impassif longtemps. D'une poignée forte il attrapa Brennan et la plaqua contre la paroi de la cabine...

Mais une nouvelle fois chacun resta bloquer, pourtant ils en avaient envie ! Même très envie mais non sa ne marchait pas...

Quelques heures plus tard, appartement de Booth

Booth et Brennan savaient que quelques choses les bloquaient et ils entamèrent une discussion...

BRENNAN: On a qu'a essayer encore...  
BOOTH: Tu a raison...

C'est aussi frustrer et gêner que deux adolescents perdant leur virginité qu'ils tentèrent une nouvelle fois de consommer leur amour dans le lit de Booth. Mais encore une fois ils restèrent bloquer..

BRENNAN assise a coté de Booth dans leur lit: Faut qu'ont en parle à Sweets...  
BOOTH: Non pourquoi lui, il existe plein d'autre psy dans cette ville...  
BRENNAN: Lui il nous connaît mieux que quiconque...  
BOOTH: Tu veux vraiment lui donner la joie de pouvoir juger de notre vie sexuelle...  
BRENNAN: Parce que je sais pas toi mais moi je vais pas tenir longtemps avec autant de frustration et de refoulement sexuel...  
BOOTH: Okay ta raison, mais notre prochain RDV n'est que dans quelques jours...  
BRENNAN se levant du lit: Habille toi  
BOOTH: Qu'est ce que tu fait ?  
BRENNAN: On va chez Sweets...  
BOOTH: Quoi mais ta vu l'heure qu'il est ?**  
**


	17. 17 ème Partie

**Par lili**

**Posté le 11/12/2007 21:19:38**

_  
_BRENNAN : "et alors?"  
BOOTH : "alors il est une heure du matin et je doute que sweets soit réveillé à cette heure je pense qu'il doit être au lit depuis 20h comme tout les enfants"  
BRENNAN : "écoute je n'ai aucune envie de rire à cette instant précis, la seul chose que je veux c'est retrouvé ma sexualité alors tu te lève et tu te dépêche c'est moi qui conduit"  
BOOTH : "très bien je me lève mais hors de question que tu conduise dans cette état...(en marmonnant) et après on dit que c'est les hommes qui ne pense qu'au sex"  
BRENNAN : "j'ai très bien entendue et je te signale que tu es dans le même état que moi"  
BOOTH : "oui je suis en manque de toi mais tu as vu dans quel état tu es?"  
BRENNAN : "en tout cas moi j'ai prévus de mettre un pantalon avant d'enfiler mes chaussures, je ne compte pas y allé en sous vêtement"  
booth avait beau le nier il était dans le même état que brennan ou même pire sauf que lui ne l'extériorisait pas. il retira ces chaussure pour enfiler un pantalon.  
une toute petite demi heure plus tard ils étaient tout les deux devant la porte du Dr sweets, brennan s'apprêtait à sonné  
BOOTH : "attend, on devrai peut être réfléchir à ce que l'on va dire"  
BRENNAN : "t'inquiète je m'en occupe"  
elle s'apprêtait de nouveau à sonner lorsqu'il l'arrêta de nouveau  
BRENNAN : "quoi?!!!"  
BOOTH : "on devrait peut être juste frappé à la porte pour ne pas le réveillé avec sursaut"  
BRENNAN : "depuis quand tu te souci de son bien être" puis elle sonna avant même qu'il ne réponde  
Elle n'eu même pas eu la peine de résonné, le Dr sweets ouvrit pratiquement instantanément après.  
SWEETS : "avez vous l'heure qu'il est?"  
BRENNAN : "on est en crise!!!"  
BOOTH : "vous êtes toujours réveillé, a cette vous devriez être au lit!"  
SWEETS : "j'ai une vie à coté de mon travail agent booth"  
BRENNAN : "très intéressant mais on est en crise la"  
sweets s'écarta un peu pour les laisser rentrer, brennan n'attendit pas une seconde, elle rentra comme une furie et s'installa sur le canapé, très vite booth la rejoignis  
BOOTH : "très beau pyjama" (décidément booth ne pouvait s'arrêter de le charrié)  
SWEETS : "alors quel est le problème"  
BOOTH : "et bien...en faite...je dirais que..."  
BRENNAN : "on arrive plus à faire l'amour"  
Booth se mit la tête entre les mains, sweets lui riait  
BOOTH : "hey qu'est ce qui vous fait rire"  
SWEETS : "il y a moins d'une semaine vous me disiez que vous ne pouviez plus vous contrôler et maintenant que vous vous contrôler beaucoup trop"  
BRENNAN : "nan c'est pas ça, on a envie l'un de l'autre mais au dernier moment on se désiste"  
SWEETS : "bon déjà le désir est présent donc le problème ne viens pas de là, c'est très bon signe, qui ce désiste?"  
BOOTH : "nous deux"  
SWEETS : "pourquoi?"  
BOOTH : "c'est pour sa qu'on est la"  
SWEETS : "avez vous eu un différent récemment?"  
BRENNAN : "non"  
SWEETS : "sur?!"  
BOOTH : "en faite...(il regarda brennan pour avoir son approbation puis continua)...on a parlé bébé"  
SWEETS : "et la conclusion est?"  
BOOTH : "négatif"  
SWEETS : "négatif comme..."  
BRENNAN : "pas d'enfant"  
SWEETS : "a quoi pensez lorsque vous..."  
BOOTH : "a votre avis, si sa vous arrive vous devriez savoir"  
SWEETS : "je veux dire juste avant d'arrêter"  
BOOTH : "je pense au faite que si je continue elle peut être enceinte et donc..."  
SWEETS : "vous vous protéger et vous vous prenez la pilule"  
BRENNAN : "oui"  
SWEETS : "alors il n'y a aucun risque a ce que vous tombé enceinte a par si les petit soldat de l'agent booth sont des super tueur et qu'il ont un canon laser mais j'en doute"  
très soulagé ils laissèrent le pauvre Dr sweets terminer ou commencer sa nuit.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 12/12/2007 00:31:11**

Sweets raccompagna les deux partenaires jusqu'a sa porte d'entrée.  
Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la voiture de Booth (qu'est ce qu'ils feraient sans elle) qui était garer sur le parking des locataires et des visiteurs.  
Booth enclencha l'ouverture a distance de l'ouverture des portes mais se qu'il n'avait pas prévu bien que cela ne l'est absolument pas dérangé c'est que Brennan n'ouvrit pas la portière passager mais la portière arrière, tirant une deuxième fois dans la journée sur la banquette arrière...

Brennan suivi Booth refermant toutes les portières de l'intérieur...

BOOTH: Te sur que c'est une bonne idée ?  
BRENNAN: T'inquiète pas personne ne nous verra...

C'est sur car le parking était plein a craquer, c'était la nuit et peu d'éclairage, alors peu de chance que quelqu'un les surprennent en pleine action...

Et c'est sans refus que Booth accueilli Brennan qui se mis a califourchon sur lui, qui s'empara des lèvres de Booth, chacun s'effeuillant peu a peu sans jamais rompre ce contact intime...  
Leurs corps étaient littéralement en feu, moins il portaient de vêtement et plus il avait chaud (en même temps c'est un peu normale), l'air ambiant se réchauffa a vitesse des corps devenant aussi humide que le corps des deux partenaires, plusieurs gouttes d'eau commencèrent a couler le long des vitres, cette fine couche de verre était telle l'équateur entre deux zones, le nord, l'air extérieur de la nuit fraîche; le sud, l'air bouillonnant de la voiture aussi humide que la jungle d'Amazonie...

Les deux corps étaient dans une symbiose des plus parfaite, plus de peur, plus de frustration, plus de refoulement...

Rapidement le désir ce transforma en plaisir qui se transforma en extase... L'extase est le mot le plus approprié, deux âmes qui s'unissaient dans un plaisir des plus ultimes...  
Leurs corps étaient en feu, brûlant d'un désir aussi ardent que les flammes de l'enfer, les gémissements et les cris s'unissant formant la plus pure mélodie de l'amour...  
L'amour, c'est un mot qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de ce dire, leurs gestes, leurs regards, leurs caresses, les sourires suffisaient pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre...

L'extase s'imitait en eux aussi lentement que les gouttes de sueurs coulaient le long de leurs corps...  
Pour qu'enfin a chaque une des fois durant cette nuit dans cette voiture, que chacun emmène à l'extase l'autre dans des cris qui valait milles déclarations d'amour...

Lendemain matin, quelque part dans Washington 

06h30, un réveil sonne, un homme l'éteint puis va se préparer.  
7h10, il regarde sa montre, il est en avance comme toujours pour aller travailler, il prend sa veste et sa valise, sort de chez lui est se dirige vers sa voiture...  
7h25, il arriva a hauteur de sa voiture, il enfonce sa clé dans la serrure, quelques chose le trouble, il se demande quoi.  
Il réfléchi, puis la il comprend, il se retourne faisant face au coté d'une grosse voiture noir qu'il connaît.   
Il s'approche de la vitrine avant, regarde a travers mais il ne voit personne...  
Il fait un pas chasser sur le coté, faisant face a la vitre arrière, il regarde, et voit deux personnes allongés l'un sur l'autre, un homme et une femme emmitouflé dans un couverture grise, il sourit, il tape a la vitre, les deux personnes bougent, l'homme ouvre la vitre, visiblement surpris de la personne en face de lui...

FEMME à l'homme dans la voiture: Ahhhhhh c'est qui ?  
HOMME: Heuuu Sweets...  
SWEETS: Brennan, Booth, bonjour, alors bien dormis ?

**Par lili**

**Posté le 12/12/2007 19:17:56**

BOOTH : "heuuuu"  
SWEETS : "c'était pas vraiment une question a lequel j'attendais une réponse, peu importe, bonne journée"  
BRENNAN : (se réveillant enfin) "hummm c'était qui?!"  
BOOTH : "le Dr sweet »  
BRENNAN : "qu'est ce qu'il fait là?"  
BOOTH : "bones on est dans ma voiture et on est sur son parking c'est plutôt qu'est ce que nous on fiche ici"  
BRENNAN : "je peux te le rappeler si tu veux" (un léger sourire coquin au lèvres)  
BOOTH : "je m'en souviens très bien"  
direction l'appartement de booth, ils se préparèrent mais booth reçus un appelle de Cullen il avait une mission très importante aujourd'hui il ne pouvait donc pas emmener brennan à l'institut, elle pris donc un taxi.  
Pendant toute la journée brennan attendait un appel de booth, mais rien, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis ce matin.  
ANGELA : "mais pourquoi tu ne l'appelle pas?!"  
BRENNAN : "j'ai essayer son portable est éteint"  
ANGELA : "il ne faut pas t'inquiété je suis que tout vas très bien"  
BRENNAN : "bien sur que tout vas très bien, c'est comme même un ex-tireur d'élite"  
cette phrase fût prononcé plus pour la convaincre que pour convaincre angela, brennan était très inquiète, sa ne ressemblait pas à booth de partir comme sa sans la prévenir.  
Elle décida d'appelé Cullen  
BRENNAN : "allô, M CULLEN, ici le Dr brennan, je...je voudrais savoir est ce que vous savez où je pourrais trouver booth?"  
CULLEN : (booth en face de Cullen, lui faisait des signe pour lui dire qu'il était absent) : "oui bien sur il est sur le terrain, mais vous n'arriverez pas à le joindre de toute façon il a bientôt fini il sera la dans une heure ou deux"  
(dans le bureau de cullen)  
CULLEN : "je ne vous demande pas pourquoi j'ai dû mentir à votre partenaire"  
BOOTH : "merci monsieur"  
CULLEN : "de toute façon vous ne pourrez pas le lui cachez bien longtemps"  
BOOTH : "je ne vais pas le lui cachez je vais de ce pas le lui raconter"  
CULLEN : "alors pourquoi ai je menti?"  
BOOTH : "je ne veux pas qu'elle l'apprenne par téléphone"  
CULLEN : "très bien sur ce"  
BOOTH : "au revoir monsieur"

(dans le bureau de brennan)  
ANGELA : "alors?"  
BRENNAN : "il est sur le terrain"  
ANGELA : "hé bien tu vois aucune raison de t'inquiété"  
BRENNAN : "si au contraire, cullen m'a semblé beaucoup plus gentil que d'habitude et sa ça veux tout dire! je suis qu'il c'est passé quelque chose"  
ANGELA : "attend attend, c'est toi qui le dit pas de conclusion hâtive, il faut voir les fait"  
BRENNAN : "tu a sans doute raison...mais sa n'empêche pas que je suis sur que quelque chose se trame"

une petite heure après, brennan était dans son bureau et faisait les cent pas, elle hésitait à partir au bureau de booth, ou bien d'attendre son appel. Elle n'eu pas besoin de prendre une décision booth rentra dans son bureau, son bras en écharpe, lorsqu'elle se retourna elle resta figé en le voyant comme sa. Elle le savait ce n'était rien de grave, un bras en écharpe, c'est rien, il marche il respire c'est le plus important. elle avança vers lui, à sa hauteur elle le gifla aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Booth ne fit rien, il comprenait parfaitement.  
BRENNAN : "pourquoi ne m'a tu rien dit"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 12/12/2007 21:40:38**

BOOTH: Ahhhhouuaaa mais pourquoi tu ma frapper ?!  
BRENNAN: Pourquoi, tu te fou de moi ?  
BOOTH: Non mais...  
BRENNAN le coupant: Tu sais a quel point je me suis inquiété ?  
BOOTH: Mais euh...  
BRENNAN le coupant: Apres ce qui c'est passer hier, je pensais qu'ont pouvoir se faire confiance !  
BOOTH: Mais euhh...   
BRENNAN: Et si...

Booth s'avait qu'elle était encore partit dans un de ses monologues basés sur ses sentiments plutôt que sa raison, et une seule chose pouvait la faire se taire...

Brennan commençait a gesticulé dans tous les sens, mêlant les gestes a la parole. Booth attrapa de son bras saint le pull de Brennan, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser bien sobre...

BOOTH en chuchotant: Ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien, je me suis juste fait tirer dessus...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 12/12/2007 21:49:34**

brennan repris son sérieux  
BRENNAN : "je suis sérieuse booth pourquoi tu ne m'a pas appelé"  
BOOTH : "je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète inutilement"  
BRENNAN : "alors à quoi je sert si je ne peux même pas m'inquiété pour toi"  
BOOTH : "mais je ne veux pas, je ne veux pas qu'une seul larme puisse couler sur ce visage"  
BRENNAN : "tu n'a pas a décider à ma place"  
BOOTH : "c'est vrai"  
BRENNAN : "si par exemple moi je sentait que j'était suivi par un dingue psychopathe qui veux me tuer et que je ne te le disait qu'aprés coup comment réagirais tu?"  
BOOTH : "quoi!!! il y a un dingue qui te suit?!"  
BRENNAN : "non c'est une supposition"  
BOOTH : "je crois que c'est moi qui deviendrait dingue"  
BRENNAN : "alors imagine dans quel état j'était depuis ce matin"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 13/12/2007 21:44:17**

BRENNAN se calmant: Alors raconte moi...  
BOOTH: Une mission de routine, un suspect a arrêter, une course poursuite a pied, des retrouvailles façon western, il a tirer puis j'ai tirer, je les eu mais il ma rater...  
BRENNAN: Mais alors si il ta rater la balle elle viens d'ou ?  
BOOTH: De son arme...  
BRENNAN: Euh franchement la je comprend pas, il ta rater mais il ta toucher ? Là je m'inquiète, tu veux pas que je t'emmène chez le médecin ?  
BOOTH: Mais non je vais bien, devine comment un homme qui ma rater ma toucher ?  
BRENNAN: Booth je déteste les devinettes...  
BOOTH: Pff tu es pas drôle parfois, tu donne ta langue au chat ?  
BRENNAN: Pfff c'est si puéril...  
BOOTH: Dit le !  
BRENNAN: Okay je donne ma langue au chat...  
BOOTH: La balle a ricoché sur la poubelle derrière moi et ses planter dans mon épaule...

**Par Lizou**

**Posté le 13/12/2007 22:08:09**

Brennan : Et c'est ça que tu appelles "rien" ? nan mais tu te fiches de moi là !

Booth : rha Bones, c'est pas comme si tu m'avais pas déjà massacré la jambe l'autre jour...et puis avec tous les points que je marque à l'hôpital, ma carte fidélité sera bientôt pleine !

**Par lili**

**Posté le 13/12/2007 22:22:08**

BRENNAN : "si tu continue comme sa, c'est moi qui vais t'y envoyer"  
BOOTH : "allé bones, je vais bien c'est le principale, et promis la prochaine fois tu seras la première au courant"  
BRENNAN (elle fit un sourire en guise de réponse) : "dit moi...qu'a tu dit a Cullen?"  
BOOTH : "pourquoi?"  
BRENNAN : "je l'ai appelé pour savoir ou tu était, mais il m'a répondu d'une drôle de façon"  
BOOTH : "comment sa, vous vous êtes encore disputer"  
BRENNAN : "nan nan, bien au contraire il était...gentil"  
BOOTH : "ha"  
BRENNAN : "tu ne lui aurais tout de même pas demander de mentir"  
BOOTH : "..."  
BRENNAN : "booth!!! Tu lui a dit alors"  
BOOTH : "dit quoi?"  
BRENNAN : "pour nous deux"  
BOOTH : "...en faite...hé bien..."  
BRENNAN : "tu ne lui à rien dit, qu'est ce que tu attend?"  
BOOTH : "rien je n'en vois pas l'utilité c'est tout, c'est ma vie privé sa ne le regarde pas"  
BRENNAN : "oui mais peut être qu'il m'aimera plus si il c'est que l'un de ces hommes..."  
BOOTH : "si sa peut te faire plaisir je lui en parlerais lorsque j'aurais une bonne occasion; mais sache qu'il te détestera encore plus"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 13/12/2007 22:52:05**

BRENNAN: Mais pourquoi ?  
BOOTH: Temperance c'est pas grave...  
BRENNAN: Dis moi qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je sais que tu me caches un truc !  
BOOTH: Mais non [...  
BRENNAN: Si sinon tu m'aurais pas appelé "Temperance" ! Alors dis moi pourquoi il me détestera encore plus quand il saura que toi et moi nous sommes ensembles !  
BOOTH: C'est pas grave je te dis, on s'en fiche de Cullen, de ce qui peut bien penser de nous ou de toi...  
BRENNAN: Booth dis moi ou sinon tu vas passer la nuit chez toi ! Tout seul, dans ton lit !  
BOOTH: D'accord mais promets moi de ne pas t'énerver contre lui !  
BRENNAN: Mmmm mhh  
BOOTH: Tu sais il aime pas trop les fouines, et pour lui je suis l'un de ses meilleurs hommes, alors déjà que l'on travaille ensemble il apprécie pas trop, alors qu'on vive ensemble...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 14/12/2007 18:01:19**

BOOTH : "bref je lui en parlerais si tu le souhaites, je dois aller voir Parker tu veux bien m'y déposer"  
BRENNAN : "hein hein!! tu me laisses conduire maintenant?"  
BOOTH : "faut dire que je n'ai pas le choix"  
BRENNAN : "espérons qu'il n'y ait que la conduite que tu ne puisse plus faire"  
BOOTH : "t'inquiètes pas sur ce sujet il n'y aura aucun problème"  
BRENNAN : "...on verra bien"  
BOOTH : "tu me sous estime"  
BRENNAN : "...j'ai encore une heure ou deux de travail, tu n'as qu'à te reposer sur le canapé ça devrait vite passer"  
BOOTH : "ok, à toute à l'heure"  
elle partit rejoindre le reste de son équipe

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 14/12/2007 19:19:10**

Brennan alla rejoindre Angela, pour examiner ensemble, plusieurs crânes venant tout droit du désert de Nevada...

ANGELA: D'après mes observations, je dirais au moins 8 femmes dont 3 fillettes, et 3 hommes dont un garçon, les deux autres je doute un peu...  
BRENNAN: MMhhh, mâchoires inférieures fines, les orbites de petits diamètres, je dirais des femmes, entre 20 et 30 ans...  
ANGELA: Alors ça nous fait deux hommes et 10 femmes.  
BRENNAN: Oui, les deux hommes adultes ont probablement dans les 35 ans, 8 jeunes femmes, certaines sortant de l'adolescence et 3 petites filles entre 5 et 10 ans...  
ANGELA: Alors j'ai appris pour Booth, il va bien ?


	18. 18 ème Partie

**Par lili**

**Posté le 14/12/2007 19:39:32**

BRENNAN : (sans relever son nez de son os)"c'est qu'un imbécile"  
ANGELA : "quoi?!"  
BRENNAN : (toujours la tête baisser)"il a eu la bonne idée de me cacher qu'il s'était fait tirer dessus"  
ANGELA : "c'est normal puis c'est plutôt bien il voulait pas que tu t'inquiètes"  
BRENNAN : (elle n'a toujours pas levé la tête)"il n'a pas à décider pour moi"  
ANGELA : "wouaw je crois qu'il a passé un mauvais quart d'heure"  
elle mit un temps de réflexion avant de lui répondre, posa son instrument ainsi que l'os qu'elle examinait puis releva la tête  
BRENNAN : "je crois que j'y ai été un peu fort"  
ANGELA : "...ho non qu'est ce que tu as fait"  
BRENNAN : "mais c'est pas ma faute il l'a bien cherché"  
ANGELA : "dis moi ce que tu as fait"  
BRENNAN : "(tout doucement)...je...je l'ai giflé"  
ANGELA : "ha...et qu'as t il fait"  
BRENNAN : "rien, en y repensant c'est étonnant il aurait bien pu s'énerver ou bien partir sans explication"  
ANGELA : "booth m'étonnera toujours"  
BRENNAN : "bref il va bien"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 14/12/2007 20:25:37**

ANGELA: Et euh, au lit il est toujours apte ou pas ?  
BRENNAN: Angela!   
ANGELA: Quoi me hurle pas dessus, je veux juste savoir s'il est apte à combler ses devoirs...  
BRENNAN: Moi je te demande comment est ta vie sexuelle ?  
ANGELA: Moi et Hodgins c'est pas pareil, toi et Booth c'est plus vorace (grand sourire)

**Par lili**

**Posté le 14/12/2007 22:59:19**

BRENNAN : "n'importe quoi"  
ANGELA : "alors?"  
BRENNAN : "il a dit que rien ne changerait et qu'il sera à la hauteur"  
ANGELA : "et..."  
BRENNAN : "et je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de le vérifier"  
ANGELA : "ok, la tu m'en dis trop je ne veux pas savoir la suite"  
BRENNAN : "ha ba faut savoir soit tu veux soit tu veux pas...je vais essayer ce soir, je suis sûre qu'il ne "sera pas à la hauteur""  
ANGELA :" tu le sous estime brennan"  
BRENNAN : "c'est drôle il m'a dit la même chose"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 15/12/2007 12:52:16**

ANGELA: Tu auras intérêt être "douce" !  
BRENNAN: Quoi, mais je suis douce !  
ANGELA: Me la fais pas, je te connais assez pour savoir que tes parties de jambes en l'air avec Booth sont loin d'être de toute sobriété (sourire)  
BRENNAN: Okay c'est peut être un peu mouvementé parfois, mhhh souvent, mais je sais être douce quand il le faut...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 15/12/2007 18:52:13**

ANGELA : "alors je lui prend rendez vous à quel heure"  
BRENNAN : "comment ça?"  
ANGELA : "à l'hôpital je sais bien que le pauvre ne va pas survivre"  
BRENNAN : "hey!"  
brennan lui fit une tape sur le bras  
elles terminèrent leur nécropsie, booth commençait à s'impatienter, il ne voulait pas l'avouer mais c'était surtout la douleur dans son épaule qui lui faisait mal.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 15/12/2007 19:24:39**

Booth sortit de bureau de Brennan montant l'escalier de la verrière, une fois en haut, il attrapa un gobelet le remplissant d'eau, de sa main libre il fouilla dans sa poche, y sortit un petit flacon, essayant d'enlever le couvercle avec son pouce mais rien il ne voulait pas partir, il essaya avec ses dents mais un nouvel échec celui-ci commença à s'énerver contre ce pauvre flacon de médicaments.  
Entre tant Brennan s'était rendu dans son bureau voulant rejoindre Booth mais lorsqu'elle ne l'y trouva pas elle demanda à Hogdins où était Booth, celui-ci lui répondant d'un simple mouvement de la tête "en haut", elle prit l'escalier, apercevant Booth se battant avec son flacon de médicament...

BRENNAN se dirigeant vers lui: Attends Seeley je vais t'aider

Elle arracha le flacon des mains de Booth, l'ouvrant du premier coup

BRENNAN: Tient...  
BOOTH: Satané protection pour enfants, je suis sure que certains y sont morts avant d'avoir pu ouvrir leur flacon !

Booth avala enfin le cachet tant désiré...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 15/12/2007 19:43:31**

brennan ne répondit que d'un léger sourire  
BRENNAN : "je vais prendre ma veste et on y va"  
BOOTH : "très bien"  
ils se rejoignirent en bas près de la plate forme  
BRENNAN : "tu me passes les clefs"  
BOOTH : "les clefs?"  
BRENNAN : "oui ceux de la voiture"  
BOOTH : "ha..."  
il répondit un peu agacé par le fait de ne pas pouvoir conduire, il les tendit sans vraiment les donner, brennan mit sa main en dessous et ouvrit sa paume pour qu'il les lâche. Hodgins et zack le regardaient  
HODGINS : "allez booth ce n'est pas la fin du monde, c'est pas comme ci c'était angela qui conduisait"  
angela arriva par derrière  
ANGELA : "qu'est ce que tu viens de dire?"  
HODGINS : "heu...heu rrr..rrien juste que ben que.."  
ANGELA : "te fatigues pas j'ai tout entendu et fais attention sinon tu risques de rentrer à pied"  
BRENNAN : "allez bonne soirée on y va"  
elle lui arracha les clefs des mains.  
dans le parking  
BRENNAN : "Parker est au courant pour ton accident"  
BOOTH : "non pas encore"  
BRENNAN :" à ton avis comment il va réagir"  
BOOTH : "ho lui ne t'inquiète pas, il va être heureux"  
BRENNAN : "heureux?"  
BOOTH : "oui il va me voir comme un héros" (il eu un grand sourire)  
BRENNAN : "ça à l'air de te faire plaisir?"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 15/12/2007 22:11:54**

BRENNAN: Où on va ?  
BOOTH: A l'école de Parker  
BRENNAN: C'est par où ?  
BOOTH: Près de James Street et Lincoln Parc...  
BRENNAN: Okay et pourquoi au juste ?  
BOOTH: La directrice m'a appelé, apparemment Parker raconterait à tout le monde qu'une amie de son papa jouerait avec des ossements humains...  
BRENNAN: Ahh [Se fait toute petite, car elle sait que c'est en partie et même de sa faute !  
BOOTH: Et donc on a RDV avec le psy de l'école, les gens qui te côtoient, ont une fâcheuse tendance à se retrouver chez le psy ! D'abord moi avec Sweets et maintenant Parker !

**Par lili**

**Posté le 15/12/2007 23:23:48**

Arrivé à l'école de parker, ils se dirigèrent faire la salle de classe de parker ou il l'attendait avec son professeur avec le psy:  
BOOTH : "bonjour"  
PARKER : "papa"   
il coura à ces bras mais booth ne le pris pas dans ces bras avec son petit handicap, il se baissa seulement pour l'embrassé. Brennan apparu derrière lui  
BRENNAN : "bonjour Parker"  
PARKER : "hey! Bonjour bones"  
le psy et le professeur se regardèrent un peu choqué par la façon dont parker venait d'appelé brennan. Booth fût gêner il se faisait tout petit, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir car il était à l'origine de ce surnom  
BOOTH : "mesdames bonjour"  
PROF/ PSY : "bonjour"  
BOOTH : "je vous présente ma compagne Tempérance brennan"  
fit seulement un sourire  
ils s'asseyerent tous, parker se trouvant au milieu de bones et brennan.  
PROF : "comme je vous l'ai dt au téléphone ce n'est pas bien grave je vous rassure mais parker dit a ces camarade certaine chose"  
BOOTH : "oui c'est à propos du fait qu'il disent que mon amie travaillait pour utiliser ces mots avec les os"  
PSY : "oui c'est cela, ce n'ai pas que sa nous pose un réel problème mais le faite qu'il invente ces choses.."  
brennan l'interrompit  
BRENNAN : "invente?"  
PSY : "oui parker a beaucoup d'imagination, c'est un atout forcement mais il faut faire attention que son imagination ne devienne pas pour lui une sorte de réalité"  
BRENNAN : "mais il n'a rien inventer"  
PROF : "pardon?"  
BRENNAN : "oui je suis anthropologue judiciaire et de ce fait je travail avec les os"  
PSY :" ho..et bien...je...je suis désolé mais je pensais que c'est une pur invention"  
PARKER : "je vous l'avais dit mais personne me crois, bones travail avec les os"  
BOOTH : "huee.."  
PSY :" bones?"  
PARKER : "oui papa il l'appelle bones"  
BOOTH : "heuuuu"  
brennan ce reteint de rire tout ceci avec ce surnom n'était pas de sa faute mais celle de booth.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 15/12/2007 23:44:24**

PROF: Et bien c'est heu charmant comme surnom...  
BRENNAN: Vous savez c'est une habitude au FBI tout le monde a un surnom...

Le prof et la psy en spectatrice,

PARKER: Dit papa qu'est ce qui est arriver a ton bras ?  
BOOTH: Heeu, papa a été blessé en service...  
PARKER excité: Une balle ?  
BOOTH: Heu heu oui...  
PARKER: Ouhha et tu la arrêter le méchant ?  
BOOTH: Oui, je l'est mis en prison (avec une blessure par balle en prime)  
PARKER: Tu voit Bones, papa c'est un super héro  
BRENNAN en regardant Booth: Oui,un héro

BOOTH à la prof: Bon et bien tous sa est régler, nous pouvons partir ?  
PSY: Oui, mais vous devriez essayer de tenir votre fils le plus possible au loin de votre travail et de celui de votre heu amie...  
BRENNAN au quart de tour: Pourquoi ?  
PSY: Pardon ?  
BRENNAN: Pourquoi Parker devrait rester éloigné de la profession de son père ou du mien ?  
PSY: Et bien, heu il est clair que vous et Mr Booth avez un travail assez choquant pour un jeune garçon comme Parker...  
BRENNAN: Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous !  
BOOTH: Bones calme toi  
BRENNAN: Je suis calme! Je discute c'est tout !  
PSY: Les tueurs en séries ou les cadavres peuvent créer en Parker une banalisation de la violence.  
BRENNAN: Pas du tout, notre travail ne se résume pas aux meurtres et aux cadavres..  
BOOTH: Bon mesdames il se fait tard, peut être pourriez vous continuez votre discussion une prochaine fois !  
BRENNAN: Mais [...  
BOOTH: Y a pas de mais ont y va !

**Par lili**

**Posté le 16/12/2007 00:04:40**

Ils s'en allèrent, parker monta dans la voiture, booth et brennan était encore à l'extérieur, il n'entendait pas leur conversation.  
BOOTH : "écoute bones, le psy ne voulais pas être méchante en disant cela"  
BRENNAN : "oui et bah elle va avait tord"  
BOOTH : "non pas tout à fait"  
BRENNAN : (regard noir) "quoi?! si tu veux que je ne passe plus de temps avec ton fils dit le moi pas besoin d'être d'accord avec ce psy"  
Booth serra fort le bras de bones avec son autre main  
BOOTH : "je n'ai jamais dit cela!!! et tu es la meilleur personne qui lui soit arriver dans sa vie je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire une chose aussi absurde"  
BRENNAN : "..."  
BOOTH : "elle a raison sur un point, parker n'a pas besoin qu'on lui raconte les détails de notre vie professionnel, je ne veux pas qu'il côtoie ces horribles chose que nous vivons chaque jour. Ces choses ne devraient même être raconté à un enfant de son âge"  
BRENNAN : "tu veux que je lui mente, que je lui dise que je travail dans un bureau et que je suis secrétaire"  
BOOTH : "c'est pas sa bones, je ne te demande pas de lui mentir sur la personne que tu es mais de ne pas lui donner les détails c'est tout"  
elle resta un moment à réfléchir  
BRENNAN : "tu as sans doutes raison"  
BOOTH : "bien sur que j'ai raison (il l'embrassa) allé on y va"  
il s'apprêtait à allé du coté conducteur  
BRENNAN : "hey"  
BOOTH : "quoi?"  
BRENNAN : "c'est moi qui conduit je te le rappelle"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 16/12/2007 01:20:37**

0h20 exactement et je pete la forme !  
Je vais vous faire une suite remplis de petits commentaires parce que j'ai envies !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
(A noter que j'ai mis 1 heure à écrire cette suite !)

Avant de ramener Parker chez sa mère, Booth s'arrêta près du parc pour acheter une barbe a papa a Parker (mon papa y m'en a ramener une cet aprèm lol spécial noel dans le super U a 100 mètre de chez moi)

Parker de retour saint et sauf chez sa mère (qui a dit que Brennan est une bonne conductrice, c'est peut être une Ziva version Bones) étant donner l'heure tardive et sous les recommandations de Booth ils allèrent acheter les produits pharmaceutiques (j'aurais pu dire pansements mais pourquoi faire simple quand on peut faire compliquer ) que Booth avaient besoin pour faire ses soins...

Vers les 20h, ils passèrent à l'appartement de Brennan pour prendre quelques affaires et ensuite chez le tailandais pour ce prendre un repas a emporter...

Appartement de Booth

Brennan et Booth avaient tranquillement manger devant la télé, un téléfilm sur deux partenaires travaillant au FBI qui se tournaient autour sans jamais oser aller plus loin, bref fin du film...

BRENNAN: Franchement je comprend pas comment ils se sont pas rendu compte plutôt qu'ils s'aimaient ! (Mais bien sure tu m'en diras tant)

Le petit ménage fait dans l'appartement (bah oui faut bien parfois) Booth alla se laver pendant que Brennan faisait sa petite lessive...  
Une fois sortit de la douche, sécher et habiller, Booth demanda gentiment a Brennan si elle pouvait refaire son pansement, celle-ci accepta volontiers.

BRENNAN: Va t'allonger sur le lit, je te rejoints dans 5 minutes

Tendit que Booth se dirigeait vers sa chambre, Brennan attrapa le sac de la pharmacie rejoignant Booth...

En entrant dans la chambre elle trouva Booth torse nu allongé en travers du lit, elle monta sur le lit, se mettant a califourchon sur lui.

Elle décolla d'abord le coin de la compresse, puis tira d'abord doucement pour le décoler puis d'un geste l'arracha

BOOTH en hurlant: Ahhhhhhhhh doucement je te rappel que je me suis fait tirer déçu !  
BRENNAN en riant: Reste tranquille !

Elle attrapa des compresses et le désinfectant, pour ensuite nettoyer la plaie de Booth

BOOTH: Va s'y doucement !  
BRENNAN: Quoi mais arrête de faire ta chochote !

La plaie propre elle attrapa un pansement et l'appliqua avec peu de délicatesse, provoquant quelques grognements de la part de Booth...

BOOTH: Heureusement que tu a dit que tu serais "délicate"  
BRENNAN: Je le suis, mais voila ce qui en coûte de se faire tirer déçu !

Elle se leva du lit pour ranger les produits pharmaceutiques 

BRENNAN: Je vais me laver  
BOOTH: Je viendrai bien avec toi mais bon avec mon bras...  
BRENNAN: Ouai ouai

Brennan sortit de la douche, elle retrouva Booth assis sur le canapé regardant la redif d'un vieux match de football...

BRENNAN: J'ai été aussi longue que sa ?  
BOOTH: Non c'est juste que je savais pas quoi faire d'autre en attendant...

Brennan se posta devant Booth tendant sa main vers lui,

BRENNAN: On va se couché ?  
BOOTH: Ouai

Debout près du lit, Brennan embrassa délicatement Booth, sentant celui-ci légèrement tendu (Angoissé et non autre chose )  
Brennan souria, elle avait réussi...

BOOTH: Pourquoi tu rit ?  
BRENNAN J'ai réussi a te faire peur  
Elle fit basculé Booth sur le lit, le rejoignant aussitôt pour se mettre a califourchon sur lui  
BOOTH: Hein ?  
BRENNAN: T'inquiète pas je vais être douce...

Booth ne pu en rien répliquer, Brennan partit à l'assaut des lèvres de celui-ci, caressant voluptueusement du bout des doigts son torse nu. Les baisers et les caresses s'intensifièrent.

Malgré son handicap, Booth essayait d'être le plus souple possible, mais il se rendit compte que faire l'amour avec un seul bras n'était vraiment des plus simple, deja le principal problème était de dévêtir sa partenaire, chose difficile avec une seule main, il se contenta de caresser délicatement la cuisse de Brennan.

Malgré ses premières appréhensions, Brennan se fit des plus délicate possible, se mouvant délicatement sur Booth pour ne pas trop le brusquer (c'est qu'il est fragile le pauvre)  
Joigant une de ses mains a celle de Booth l'autre agrippant avec force le drap...  
L'extase atteint pas les partenaires, Brennan se leva tomber au coté de Booth, caressant délicatement le torse humide de Booth...

BRENNAN: Tu vois je peut être douce quand je veux...  
BOOTH: Oui y a pas de soucis...


	19. 19 ème Partie

**Par Lili**

**Posté le 16/12/2007 20:23:13**

Pendant quelques semaines brennan avait pas mal de travail, entre celui de l'institut et le fait que booth avait besoin de son aide elle n'en finissait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir il n'y était pour rien, de plus elle savait qu'il avait mal beaucoup plus que ce qu'il voulait ne l'avouer. Booth alla à son dernier rendez vous chez le médecin qui lui confirma qu'il pouvait reprendre le travail, lui aurait préféré reprendre bien plus tôt car pour lui il était tout à fait apte à reprendre.  
Lundi : c'était la reprise pour booth, même si une tonne de paperasse l'attendait il était content de reprendre. Brennan était épuisée elle l'avait beaucoup aidé ses dernier jours en allant chercher son fils à sa place ou en lui préparant à manger, c'est qu'elle était bonne cuisinière. Il allait être 100 pour elle maintenant, il se réveilla très tôt et prépara le petit déjeuner qu'il lui rapporta directement au lit, il serait à ses petits soins comme elle l'avait fait pour lui :  
BOOTH : "hey, tu viens de te réveiller"  
BRENNAN : "hummm oui bonjour...qu'est ce que c'est?"  
BOOTH : "petit déjeuner au lit pour douce"  
BRENNAN : "wouaaa je suis gâtée aujourd'hui"  
BOOTH : "mais pas qu'aujourd'hui je te le garantie"

**Par lizou**

**Posté le 16/12/2007 21:56:22**

Ils dégustèrent le petit-déjeuner tranquillement puis Booth , à nouveau apte à conduire déposa Brennan au Jeffersonian.

Plus tard dans la matinée, il la rejoignit au labo, afin de voir si ça avançait. Comme à l'accoutumée, il écoutait vaguement les explications de Zack tout en tripotant les cheveux de Brennan.

Alors, un individu peu apprécié, mais pas inconnu des téléspectateurs XD apparut furtivement à l'entrée du Jeffersonian. Mais cet individu décida de faire une surprise à notre anthropologue préféré. Une surprise qu'il regretterait amèrement par la suite.

Il était déjà 12h30 quand l'équipe partit déjeuner. Booth et Brennan, désirant s'accorder un petit break "sportif", se dirigèrent vers son bureau en s'embrassant, se retenant à peine d'aller plus loin.

Tout en défaisant la cravate de son partenaire, Brennan poussa la porte de son bureau. Au grand avantage de celle-ci mais au désavantage du visiteur surprise caché dans la pénombre, l'ampoule était grillée.

Booth : humm...dans le noir tu crois ?  
Brennan : ya des ampoules dans le tiroir.

Elle cherchait à tâtons tout en lâchant des petits rires aux caresses de Booth, totalement remis sur pieds.

Brennan: Arrêtes, tu me chatouilles !

Elle lui tendit l'ampoule et la lumière fut rétablie.

Et là...arrêt du temps.

Brennan, débraillée, chemisier grand ouvert, et Booth sans cravate, du gloss plein la figure (on se demande bien à qui il est tiens !) face à ...Sully. Le (vilain méchant mdr) collègue de Booth, ex de bones, se tenait là, dans le fauteuil, ne sachant pas quoi penser de l'allure des 2 autres.

Brennan : ...Sully ?  
Sully, abasourdi : Je...je rêve là !  
Booth : eh, ...déjà de retour...  
Sully : tu...tu sors avec Booth, Brenn ?  
Booth, fier : elle fait plus que sortir avec moi, vieux !

Brennan lui donna un coup dans les côtes

Booth : quoi ? tu crois qu'il l'aurait pas su par Angela ?

**Par lili**

**Posté le 16/12/2007 22:14:23**

Booth dans l'excitation du moment ne se rendait pas compte réellement de ce qu'il venait de dire  
SULLY : "je crois que je dérange"  
aucun des deux ne le contredit, ils se contentaient de se rhabiller.  
BRENNAN : "heuuu quand es tu rentré?"  
SULLY : "il y a à peine une heure je voulais te faire une surprise mais je vois que tu en as pas besoin"  
BOOTH : "je vais vous laisser discuter"  
SULLY : "nous n'en avons pas besoin, temperance est heureuse hein?"  
BOOTH : "je crois"  
BRENNAN : "oui très"  
SULLY : "alors nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire"  
il partit sans même leur dire un mot gentil, mais cela était compréhensif  
BOOTH : "alors où on en était"  
BRENNAN : "booooth, est ce que t'as vu ce qu'il vient de se passer?"  
BOOTH : "quoi?! ton ex est revenu mais comme je viens de le dire c'est ton ex, il t'oubliera très rapidement"  
BRENNAN : "merci c'est gentil alors je suis une personne que l'on oublie facilement"  
BOOTH : "en tout cas moi j'arrive même pas une seconde pour me concentrer dans mon travail"  
BRENNAN : "(elle se rapprocha de lui) "j'espère bien"  
BOOTH : "nos petits exercices t'auraient ils manqués"  
BRENNAN : "à un point tu n'imagines pas"  
BOOTH : "tant mieux on va très vite se rattraper"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 16/12/2007 22:27:58**

Gardant toujours les bonnes habitudes Brennan et Booth s'installèrent sur le sofa de Brennan, étant après le lit de Booth le lieu de plus célèbre de leurs nombreux ébats amoureux en publique...  
Il est vrai qu'il avaient une fâcheuse tendance à s'ébattrent dans des lieux loin d'être des plus intimes, la banquette arrière de la voiture de Booth étant l'une des plus célèbres, les ascenseurs, et le bureau de Brennan!  
Mais lorsque l'envie est plus forte que la raison, il faut bien trouver un moyen d'être le plus discret possible et de pouvoir trouver une parade d'esquive au cas ou ils venaient a se faire surprendre en pleine action...

Et ce sofa, placer dos au mur, permettant à Brennan d'avoir un champs de vision, si une personne venait a s'approcher de trop près de l'entrer, et surtout qu'ils étaient hors de porter des regards indiscret...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 16/12/2007 22:39:56**

Après cette envie sexuelle soulagée, enfin plus ou moins, car ce n'est pas que booth n'ai pas été à la hauteur bien au contraire cela donne l'envie à brennan de recommencer, mais voila le reste de l'équipe était déjà de retour, ils descendirent le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, booth ne s'attarda pas pour ne pas encore laisser le désir le submerger et parti au FBI. brennan et angela était seul  
ANGELA : "ben alors où étiez vous? on vous a attendu mais on avait trop faim donc on a mangé sans vous"  
BRENNAN : "heuuuu"  
ANGELA : "ne me dis pas que..."  
BRENNAN : "très bien je ne le dirais pas"  
ANGELA : "c'étais où cette fois ci?"  
BRENNAN : "comme d'habitude, le sofa"  
ANGELA : "le pauvre il ne va vraiment pas pouvoir tenir, je le plaints"  
BRENNAN : "hey! booth est parfaitement en forme puis je te ferais dire que c'est lui qui a commencé"  
ANGELA : "je ne parlais pas de lui ma chérie, mais de ce pauvre sofa"  
BRENNAN : "pas grave on ira le changer"  
ANGELA : "je vois que tu repris du poil de la bête maintenant que booth va mieux"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 16/12/2007 22:52:58**

BRENNAN: C'est vrai que avec sa blessure c'était pas pareil...  
ANGELA: Au fait dit moi, ça te dirait qu'on se fasse un aprèm shopping bientôt ?  
BRENNAN: Pourquoi pas mais pour acheter quoi ?  
ANGELA: Tu sais c'est bientôt l'anniversaire de Hodgins, alors je voulais lui faire une petite surprise en m'achetant de la nouvelle lingerie...  
BRENNAN: C'est pas une mauvaise idée...  
ANGELA: Et pourquoi pas prendre quelques ensembles pour toi et Booth (sourire)  
BRENNAN en riant: Tu sais Booth à pas besoin de ça pour être émoustillé...  
ANGELA: Hodgins non plus, mais un peu de fantaisie de temps en temps ça fait pas de mal. Alors on dit demain après le travail ?  
BRENNAN: D'accord

**Par lili**

**Posté le 17/12/2007 22:28:03**

Booth se sentait submergé par la paperasse, même s'il était content de reprendre il aurait préféré reprendre avec une affaire sur le terrain comme il les aime mais voila il a pas le choix. Il entendit une sonnerie assez lointaine, ressemblerait elle à celle de son portable, il tend l'oreille, je pense que oui se dit il, il commence à chercher partout sous tout les papiers éparpillés sur son bureau. Au bout de quelques secondes, il n'a toujours pas trouvé son portable, la sonnerie s'arrête. A peine une minute et le voilà qui résonne, booth se met debout pour bien le chercher et enfin il le trouve, un peu énervé il répond au téléphone  
BOOTH : "quoi?!"  
REBECCA : "je te dérange?"  
BOOTH : "ho rebecca, non non pas du tout c'est juste que je ne retrouvais pas mon portable"  
REBECCA : "c'est à propos de parker, il est un peu malade et.."  
BOOTH : "quoi, qu'est ce qu'il a? il va bien j'espère? il ne lui est rien arrivé?"  
REBECCA : "du calme il a juste un peu de fièvre, du coup j'ai préférer le garder et je ne l'ai pas envoyé à l'école donc pas besoin d'aller le chercher"  
BOOTH : "ho, mais il va bien tu es sûre?"  
REBECCA : "je suis sa mère je te le rappelle"  
BOOTH : "oui évidement (il dit ce début de phrase d'une voix à peine audible), mais dis moi, je peux passer venir le voir avec Temperance ce soir, on ne restera pas longtemps juste une petit bonjour"  
REBECCA : "oui mais pas très longtemps"  
BOOTH : "très bien merci, alors à ce soir"  
REBECCA : "à ce soir"  
BOOTH : "bye"  
REBECCA : "heuuu booth?"  
BOOTH : "oui?"  
REBECCA : "dis moi...heu...ça à l'air sérieux avec ta partenaire"  
BOOTH : "oui ça l'est...très même"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 18/12/2007 20:44:13**

Booth raccrocha et composa le numéro du bureau de Brennan...

Pendant ce temps au Jeffersonian

Temperance et Angela parlaient tranquillement sur la parcelle de la verrière parlant ensemble autour d'un café, soudain Brennan entendit la sonnerie du téléphone de son bureau, elle fit un bon se levant de son siège, posant sa tasse sur la petite table devant elle,

BRENNAN: C'est sûrement Booth !

A grandes enjambés elle descendit l'escalier, heureusement pour elle, elle ne portait pas de talons aujourd'hui, les escaliers descendus en l'espace de quelques secondes elle courut à grande foulés vers son bureau. C'est totalement exténuée qu'elle décrocha espérant que son interlocuteur n'ai pas déjà raccroché

BRENNAN essoufflées: Alllooo ??!!!  
BOOTH: Temperance ? T'as l'air essoufflée !  
BRENNAN: Ouai (inspire) j'ai couru pour répondre au téléphone. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
BOOTH: C'est pour savoir si ça te gênait pas qu'on aille voir Parker ce soir ?  
BRENNAN: Non pourquoi qu'est ce qu'il y a ?  
BOOTH: Il est malade, alors je me suis dit que ça lui ferait plaisir de nous voir...  
BRENNAN: D'accord, même si je sais que c'est plus pour te rassurer qu'autre chose !  
BOOTH: (rire) je passe te chercher ce soir...  
BRENNAN: D'accord, à ce soir...

Angela avait observé la scène de la parcelle, se moquant de l'addiction de Brennan pour Booth (et réciproque)

**Par lili**

**Posté le 18/12/2007 22:59:26**

le soir, booth monta pas à son bureau pour la chercher, il était très en retard et bones sortait déjà du jeffersonnian, il descendit tout de même de la voiture, il l'embrassa avec délice :  
BOOTH : "hey, désolé j'ai du retard, j'ai eu pas mal de boulot"  
BRENNAN : "pas de problème"  
BOOTH : "j'espère que rebecca m'en voudra pas"  
BRENNAN : "pourquoi ça"  
BOOTH : "on va arriver il sera 21h, Parker doit être au lit à cette heure là surtout si il est malade"  
BRENNAN : "ha, mais non je suis sûre qu'elle sera très compréhensive"  
BOOTH : "houuula tu ne la connais pas"  
Un petit quart d'heure plus tard ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Rebecca, ils descendirent très vite et frappèrent à la porte  
REBECCA : "c'est pas trop tôt je te ferais dire qu'il est 21h parker n'a pas voulu allez se coucher sans te voir, j'ai eu la bonne idée de le prévenir de ton arrivé"  
BOOTH : "désolé, mais le principal c'est que je sois là"  
BRENNAN : "bonjour"  
REBECCA : "bonjour, mais allez y rentrez"  
ils rentrèrent dans la maison, brennan ne savait pas trop quoi faire elle se contenta de suivre booth qui se dirigeait vers le salon, elle s'arrêta avant d'entrer et laissa booth seul avec son fils  
BOOTH : "hey mon bonhomme"  
parker se retourna, et courut vers son père  
PARKER : "papa, tu es venu!!!"  
BOOTH : "bien sur que je suis venu, comment tu vas?"  
PARKER : "hey, mais où est bones"  
Booth se retourna et ne trouva pas brennan derrière lui  
BOOTH : "bones qu'est ce que tu fais, viens"  
elle rentra timidement  
PARKER : "bonjour bones"  
il descendit de ses bras pour aller embrasser brennan  
BRENNAN : "bonjour parker, alors on est malade?"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 20/12/2007 19:16:34**

PARKER: Oui, le docteur a dit que j'avais un gros rhume, et que c'est pour ça que je me mouche tout le temps et que je tousse...  
BRENNAN: Ah c'est dommage ça, j'espère que tu guériras vite !  
PARKER: Pas moi!  
BRENNAN: Pourquoi ?  
PARKER: Comme ça je pourrai te voir tous les soirs avec papa !

Vraiment petite suite ! Désolée les scènes de ce genre ça m'inspire pas trop..

**Par lili**

**Posté le 20/12/2007 19:51:12**

REBECCA : "parker tu dois aller au lit maintenant je t'avais prévenu que ton père ne resterait pas longtemps"  
PARKER : "mais il vient juste d'arriver"  
REBECCA : "oui mais je suis sûre que le Dr brennan a beaucoup de travail"  
BRENNAN : "non ça va"  
BOOTH : "écoute on va le mettre au lit puis on y va"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 20/12/2007 20:45:36**

REBECCA: D'accord...  
BOOTH à Parker: Aller champion au lit!  
Parker se dirigea vers sa chambre suivi de Brennan et de Booth, Rebecca elle resta dans le salon...

Dans la chambre de Parker

Booth s'approcha du lit de son fils, tirant la couette, afin que Parker puisse s'y allonger pour ensuite la remonter...

BOOTH: Bon champion, je te souhaite une bonne nuit et t'as intérêt à être en forme pour le week end prochain !  
PARKER: Promis !

Booth embrassa son fils,

Brennan était restée légèrement à l'écart ne voulant pas trop s'incruster dans un tel moment d'intimité...

PARKER: Dis Bones je peux avoir un bizou !  
BRENNAN: (rire) Bien sûr...

Elle s'approcha du lit de Parker, déposant un baiser sur sa joue

BRENNAN: Bonne nuit, et on se verra la semaine prochaine !  
PARKER: Ouai chez papa...

Brennan et Booth quittèrent la chambre, Rebecca les conduisit jusqu'à la porte.  
Il était tard la nuit était tombée déjà depuis quelques heures, ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers leur voiture.  
Une voiture arriva, un homme en sortit, Booth se crispa en le voyant, le petit ami de Rebecca...

HOMME: Hey, Seeley sa va ?

**Par lili**

**Posté le 20/12/2007 23:39:57**

BOOTH : "hey, bones et moi étions passés pour voir parker"  
HOMME : "oui pour son petit rhume, mais je pense que ça va aller"  
BOOTH : "sur ce je te laisse il est déjà très tard"  
HOMME : "tu en es sûr tu veux pas dîner à la maison"  
rebecca lui fit des gros yeux  
REBECCA : "heuuu oui...je...je si vous..."  
BOOTH : "non non merci, une autre fois peut être on est très fatigué avec tout le travail"  
HOMME : "comme tu veux, alors au revoir"  
BOOTH et BRENNAN : "au revoir"  
rebecca et son ami rentrèrent, brennan et booth se dirigèrent vers leur voiture  
BRENNAN : "je ne suis pas fatiguée moi"  
BOOTH : "moi non plus, c'était juste pour que ce soir on ait le temps de se fatiguer"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 21/12/2007 22:35:58**

Cette fois ci ils passèrent leur soirée chez Temperance.  
Elle avait préparé un mac and cheese pour Booth et du poisson pour elle, regardant la télévision Temperance nichée dans le creux de l'épaule de Booth...

Leur tête à tête dégénéra en embrassades frivoles puis plus passionnées entre une pub pour une lessive et des croquettes pour chiens...  
Pour se retrouver allongé l'un contre l'autre après une étreinte des plus romantique...  
Parlant d'eux, du travail, de leurs fouines...

BOOTH: Oh fait tu crois pas qu'il serait pratique comme on passe la nuit chez l'un puis chez l'autre, que je laisse quelques affaires à moi chez toi, et vice versa...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 22/12/2007 16:58:38**

BRENNAN : "tant que tu ne me laisse pas tes chaussettes ridicules"  
BOOTH : "comment ça mes chaussettes ridicule!! elles sont pas ridicules!! elles sont juste originale?"  
BRENNAN : "originale??? même ton fils met des chaussettes plus belles que les tiennes?"  
BOOTH : "et le psy m'a dit que c'était, pour moi, une certaine manière de m'exprimer"  
BRENNAN : "hooo de t'exprimer!! je vois je vois..."  
BOOTH : "hééé mais tu te moques de moi, là? je ne rêve pas?"  
BRENNAN : "probable"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 22/12/2007 17:17:59**

[ATTENTION GUIMAUVE EN VUE

BOOTH: Tu vas le regretter !

Il se jeta immédiatement sur Brennan posant ses mains sur ses flancs chatouillant fortement celle-ci qui riait aux éclats.

BRENNAN en riant: Non Seeley (rire) arrête tu (rire) me chatouille !!!

Mais Booth ne cessa des petites manigances continuant sa douce torture sur Brennan...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 22/12/2007 17:32:54**

[Même en ayant prévenu ça ma choqué!!! mais non c'est pas vrai, ça va il y a pire, puis un tout tout riquiqui de guimauve ça fait pas de mal

Il abandonna très vite son objectif, qui était de la chatouiller, et repris ses baisers qui se faisaient plus nombreux et plus brûlant, il l'embrassa dans son cou, puis sa poitrine, puis sa bouche, même si ce corps ne lui était pas inconnu, il le découvrait à chaque fois d'où la tout le plaisir que lui procurait son amante. Elle, n'était pas inactive, elle caressait son corps athlétique, le couvrant de même de baiser très ardent, très vite ses caresses étaient moins douces, enfonçant légèrement ces ongles dans sa chair comme pour lui dire qu'il était temps.

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 22/12/2007 17:43:04**

[Rhha Lili c'est si gentiment demander !

Il se positionna délicatement entre ses jambes, la pénétrant dans un lent et langoureux soupir de satisfaction la faisant se cambrer sous son corps, délicatement il commença a se mouvoir, augmentant progressivement ses coups de reins, Brennan s'agrippant a son amant, enfouissant ses gémissements dans le cou de celui-ci...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 23/12/2007 20:40:30**

BOOTH : "on en est a combien là?"  
BRENNAN : "j'ai arrêter de compter, pourquoi tu veux battre un record"(sourire au lèvres)  
BOOTH : "mais non!! De toute façons depuis que je suis avec toi j'ai battu tout les records"  
BRENNAN : "je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment ou non"  
BOOTH : "bien sur...à par celui du psy, j'ai jamais autant consulter"  
BRENNAN : "hey!!! D'ailleurs sa me fait rappeler que l'on doit prendre rendez vous"  
BOOTH : "tu le fait exprès ou quoi?"  
BRENNAN : "de quoi?  
BOOTH : "a chaque fois que je te parle de lui tu me dit qu'il faut qu'on prenne rendez vous!"  
BRENNAN : "j'y suis pour rien, mais regarde on en est toujours au même point"  
BOOTH : "...(se frottant à elle) sa ne me dérange pas autant que sa"  
BRENNAN : " (elle ria) hummm moi non plus"

**Par lili**

**Posté le 26/12/2007 13:00:38**

Le lendemain, une matinée assez calme, enfin plutôt :  
ANGELA : "tempérance, tu m'avait promis de m'accompagner"  
BRENNAN : "je suis désolée angela, j'avais oublié notre rendez vous avec le Dr sweets"  
ANGELA : "tu sais si tu ne voulais pas m'accompagner faire les boutiques il te suffisait de me le dire"  
BRENNAN : "Angie ce n'est pas ça du tout, c'est juste un oubli de ma part et je te promets que nous ferons notre aprèm entre filles très prochainement"  
ANGELA : "mais bien sur, quand je serais devenu un beau brun ténébreux"  
BRENNAN (un sourire au lèvres) "ne serais-tu pas jalouse de booth"  
ANGELA : "quoi?!!! moi jalouse?!!..."  
Brennan rigola  
ANGELA : "tempérance arrête ça tout de suite je ne suis pas jalouse"  
hodgins passant par là  
HODGINS : "enfin tu l'as remarqué, depuis quelques jours elle me sort par les yeux"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 28/12/2007 23:54:31**

Aller je me remet dans le bain !!!

ANGELA: Quoi ! Non mais c'est pas vrai !  
HODGINS: Si, chérie TU ES JALOUSE de Booth...  
ANGELA: Non mais c'est totalement faux ! Je dis juste que depuis que toi et Booth vous fricotez ensemble et bah tu me laisses de côté !  
HODGINS: Jalouse quoi [...  
BRENNAN coupant Hodgins: C'est vrai que depuis que Booth et moi sommes ensemble notre amitié en a souffert mais c'est que nous avons besoin d'aller voir Sweets [...  
ANGELA: Ah oui vos fringales sexuelles [...  
BRENNAN la coupant: Et quand se sera régler on pourra reprendre nos activités ensembles, toute les deux...  
ANGELA: Pff je serais sûrement vieille et ridée

Brennan et Hodgins la regardèrent d'un air interrogateur..

ANGELA: Bah quoi c'est vrai avec tout les problèmes que vous avez, vous allez avoir tarif réduit avec votre cher Sweets car vous êtes des cas désespéré  
BRENNAN: Heinn ?  
ANGELA: Bah oui avec vous votre Psy a de quoi écrire un livre voire une thèse et pourrait même se faire décerner le prix Nobel de Psychanalyse si ça existait...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 29/12/2007 15:51:49**

hahahahah et bien ton retour est excellent titebones!!! mdr

BRENNAN : "notre problème sera réglé beaucoup plus tôt que tu ne le crois"  
ANGELA : "j'en suis pas si sûre, vous êtes pire que des adolescents qui viennent de découvrir la signification du mot "acte sexuelle""  
HODGINS : "quoi?!"  
BRENNAN : "rien du tout, s'il te plaît angela tu veux bien être plus discrète"  
HODGINS : "ok j'ai compris je vous laisse"  
ANGELA : "désolée, mais vous êtes les seules personne sur terre, je dirais même dans cette univers qui iraient se plaindre à un psy car ils n'arrivent pas à contrôler leur tension sexuelle"  
BRENNAN : "ce n'ai plus un problème"  
ANGELA : "comment ça c'est réglé, grâce à sweets?"  
BRENNAN : "non, on s'est simplement dit que ce n'était pas un problème"  
ANGELA : "hoooo attend tu veux dire que si booth débarque la tout de suite et qu'il te demande de le suivre, pour toi ce n'est pas un problème?"  
BRENNAN : "exactement"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 29/12/2007 17:38:25**

ANGELA: Quoi qu'il en soit j'en ai marre que tu me poses des lapins pour aller compter fleurette avec ton chéri l'agent Seeley Booth ! (elle tourne le dos à Brennan pour partir)  
BRENNAN: Non Angie part pas !  
ANGELA de dos à Brennan en partant: Pas maintenant j'ai pas envie de te parler !  
BRENNAN à voix basse: Je suis désolée...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 29/12/2007 17:42:01**

Elle se retourna et vit la moue désolée de brennan  
ANGELA : "arrête ça "  
BRENNAN : "quoi?"  
ANGELA : "tu sais très bien que lorsque tu fais cette tête tu peux avoir n'importe quoi de moi"  
BRENNAN : "humm ça marche au moins"  
ANGELA : "oui malheureusement"  
BRENNAN : "écoute on va déjeuner ensemble aujourd'hui, ensuite ce soir je serais tout à toi"  
ANGELA : "très bien mais je te connais tu ne tiendras pas ta promesse"  
BRENNAN : "c'est un défi?"  
ANGELA : "si c'est le seul moyen pour que tu accomplisses ce que tu viens de dire alors oui"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 29/12/2007 20:39:58**

BRENNAN: D'accord alors a midi je passe te chercher !  
ANGELA: C'est d'accord pour moi, ta pas intérêt a oublier ou t'esquiver pour aller "danser" avec Booth...  
BRENNAN: Non promis, bon j'ai un coup de téléphone urgent a passé alors midi dans ton bureau !  
ANGELA: Ouai

Brennan partit en direction de son bureau,

ANGELA en haussant la voie: Tu passera le bonjour à Booth de ma part !

Un large sourire apparu sur le visage de Brennan qui ne se tourna même pas vers son amie

BRENNAN: D'accord...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 29/12/2007 23:37:01**

Brennan dans son bureau s'est jetée sur son téléphone, apparemment assez presser de lui en parler :  
BRENNAN : "allô"  
BOOTH : "bones! déjà tu bats tes records là, pas moins de 3h après mon départ que je te manque déjà"  
BRENNAN : "n'importe quoi...ce midi on ne pourra pas manger ensemble"  
BOOTH : " (bafouillant) hein?!! quoi?!...mais!!...mais...pourquoi?!"  
BRENNAN : "je dois déjeuner avec angela, elle me fait une crise de jalousie et cette fois ci je ne peux pas me défiler"  
BOOTH : "tu n'as cas dire que l'on a rendez vous chez sweets"  
BRENNAN : "booth! ce n'est pas possible et je te rappelle qu'elle compte beaucoup pour moi"  
BOOTH : "ok ok je n'ai rien dit, j'ai hâte d'être ce soir alors"  
BRENNAN : "heuuuu"  
BOOTH : "quoi?!"  
BRENNAN : "et bien...je lui ai promis aussi de passer la soirée avec elle"  
BOOTH : "très drôle je passe te chercher à quelle heure"  
BRENNAN : "je ne rigole pas"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 29/12/2007 23:46:37**

BOOTH: Encore Angela ?  
BRENNAN: Oui, je lui est deja poser un lapin alors je lui est promis qu'ont passeraient la soirée ensembles...  
BOOTH: Quoi mais là je sais pas si je vais tenir !  
BRENNAN: T'inquiète pas a mon retour je te réserve une surprise (sous entendu la lingerie coquine)  
BOOTH: Heeinn la tu m'intéresse...  
BRENNAN: Bref ont va faire du shopping et parler...  
BOOTH: D'accord (soupir) je te rappelle plus tard alors...  
BRENNAN: D'accord je t'embrasse, je suis pressée de te voir  
BOOTH taquin: Ah oui te sure que tu va tenir jusqu'a ce soir ?  
BRENNAN: Faudra bien (soupir)  
BOOTH coquin: Je peu toujours passer dans l'après midi si tu veux...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 30/12/2007 00:01:19**

BRENNAN : "hummmm là c'est toi qui m'intéresse...à part que c'est toujours dans mon bureau pourquoi pas le tien"  
BOOTH : "parce que moi je travaille"  
BRENNAN : "quoi!! Ça veut dire que nous ici on se tourne les pouces"  
BOOTH : "pas du tout puisque c'est grâce à vous que mes enquêtes avancent, mais juste qu'ici il y a beaucoup de remue-ménage et qu'on pourrait se faire surprendre"  
BRENNAN : "bien rattrapé"  
BOOTH : "je passe avant le déjeuner ou après?"  
BRENNAN : "après, comme ça je serais plus apte à terminer la soirée"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 30/12/2007 00:09:08**

BOOTH: D'accord sa va me permettre d'innover...  
BRENNAN: Sur quoi ?  
BOOTH: Bah ta dis que t'en avait marre de le faire dans ton bureau...  
BRENNAN: Pfff (rire), t'en fait pas avec tout ce que ma dit Angela sur ses exploits d'elle et Jack dans l'institut je connais chaque pièce et recoins possibles...

**Par lili**

**Posté le 30/12/2007 00:17:10**

BOOTH : "intéressant intéressant...heu hors de question qu'on le fasse prés d'un squelette vieux de 3000 ans"  
BRENNAN : "parce que tu crois que ce serais aphrodisiaque pour moi?"  
BOOTH : "on ne sait jamais, bref je dois te laisser à tout à l'heure si tu peux tenir jusque là"  
BRENNAN : "je vais essayer"  
ils raccrochèrent

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 30/12/2007 00:23:25**

A peine Brennan avait-elle raccrocher qu'elle recomposa le numéro de Booth

BOOTH: Quoi je te manque déjà ?  
BRENNAN: Non, euh oui, en faites j'ai oublier de te dire que Angela te saluait...  
BOOTH: Ah d'accord  
BRENNAN: Voila je te laisse

Elle raccrocha

**Par lili**

**Posté le 30/12/2007 13:46:07**

Booth en raccrochant se mit à rire : "elle a vraiment des excuses bidon juste pour me parler"  
brennan se mit à penser : "il va croire que ce n'était qu'une excuse pour l'avoir au téléphones ..rhooo bah tant pis"

vers les coups de 13h brennan arriva dans le bureau d'angela  
BRENNAN : "angela tu es prête on y va?"  
ANGELA : "quoi?! D'habitude c'est moi qui viens te chercher? Qu'est ce qui se passe tu es pressée?"  
BRENNAN : "non non pas du tout j'ai...j'ai juste très faim"  
ANGELA : "mouaiii c'est ça!! Allez on y va"

**Par TiteBones**

**Posté le 01/01/2008 01:21:24**

Les deux amis passèrent un repas des plus apaisant, parlant de tous et de rien, vivant leur amitié comme elles le faisaient avant Jack et avant Booth.  
Elle rentrèrent vers le 14h, se promettant qu'elles partiraient ensemble faire du shopping a 17h30 tapante...

Comme il l'avait promis Booth passa vers les 15h pour passer un petit bonjour à Temperance cette fois ci dans la réserve de la section paléontologie...

19h15, Galerie Marchande

Brennan et Angela avaient déjà fait pas mal d'emplettes, vêtements, chaussures et lingerie fine pour elles. Fatigués de leur après midi elle s'arrêtèrent à un petit café pour prendre un verre...

ANGELA: ça fait du bien...  
BRENNAN: De quoi ?  
ANGELA: De se retrouver toutes les deux comme avant, avant Jack et Booth  
BRENNAN: Oui c'est vrai ça ma manqué...  
ANGELA: Oui...

BRENNAN: Angie je suis désolée  
ANGELA: De quoi ?  
BRENNAN: De t'avoir mit de côté depuis que moi et Booth nous sommes ensembles...  
ANGELA: T'en fait pas c'est du passer, c'est plutôt a moi de m'excuser d'avoir réagit comme ça...  
BRENNAN: C'est du passé...

ANGELA: Alors j'avais finalement raison depuis tout ce temps...  
BRENNAN: Sur quoi ?  
ANGELA: Que toi et Booth vous étiez fait pour être ensembles  
BRENNAN un large sourire sur les lèvres: Oui sans aucun doute...  
ANGELA: Il te rend heureuse ?  
BRENNAN timidement: Oui (sourire)  
ANGELA: Et toi et lui sa va durer ?  
BRENNAN: Euhh, honnêtement c'est sûrement le meilleur homme avec lequel je suis sortit. Il me rend heureuse, il ne me prend pas pour une dingue a cause de mon travail. J'ai confiance en lui, et j'espère que sa durera le plus longtemps possible. Et qui sait vivre plus de chose avec lui...

**The End**

* * *


	20. Fin

Et voici qui clôture notre 1 ère fic sur le ship B&B

J'espère que cela vous a plus. Ne vous éloignez pas trop car nous allons très très prochainement revenir avec une nouvelle fic, toujours sur le ship B&B…

**Voila, et je souhaite a chacun de la part de toute l'équipe du forum BonesFan et de tous ses membres une BONNE ANNEE 2008 à chacun d'entre vous**

_Il est actuellement 2h00 en ce 1er Janvier 2008 et je déclare officiellement close cette fic !_


End file.
